Saranghae Sunbae
by pinkvirgaELF
Summary: Karena terlambat di hari pertama MOSnya, Lee Sungmin harus berhadapan langsung dengan salah satu anggota OSIS yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? RnR yuuuk Kyuhyun Sungmin KyuMin, EunHae, dll. Genderswitch. Happy reading
1. Chapter 1

**Saranghae Sunbae**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rate : T sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah**

**Pairing : KyuMin, EunHae, dll**

**Part : 1/?**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

* * *

"Ayo semua yang terlambat berbaris di depan! Kalian ini, baru saja menjalani MOS hari pertama, tapi sudah banyak yang melanggar aturan!" Suara para anggota OSIS SM High School membahana pagi itu.

Sekarang memang masih pukul 05.00 pagi tapi lapangan sekolah itu sudah ramai dengan murid - murid baru yang sedang diorientasi. Yah, para anggota OSIS sengaja membuat banyak peraturan untuk mengikuti MOS : datang jam 5 pagi, memakai atribut yang aneh - aneh, membawa papan yang dihias sedemikian rupa untuk meminta tanda tangan para anggota OSIS dan lain sebagainya.

"Yang terlambat, rapikan barisan kalian! Sudah terlambat masih saja ribut sendiri." Semua siswa baru terdiam, yah, kakak - kakak OSIS memang selalu galak jika sedang dalam masa orientasi begini. Mereka semua sudah paham akan hal itu. Dan juga, jangan lupakan satu aturan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat tentang pasal mutlak anggota OSIS.

Begini bunyinya : **_PASAL SATU, KAKAK OSIS SELALU BENAR. PASAL DUA, APABILA KAKAK OSIS SALAH, MAKA KEMBALI KE PASAL SATU._**

Tsk. Bagaimana para siswa baru bisa berkutik kalau sudah begitu.

Setelah mendapat hukuman scotjump selama 20 kali dan juga tugas membuat artikel yang harus dikumpulkan besok, akhirnya siswa siswi yang terlambat bisa berbaris di lapangan bersama dengan siswa siswi yang lain.

Para siswa baru membentuk barisan sesuai dengan gugus atau kelompok MOS mereka. Ada tujuh kelompok dengan masing - masing ciri khas. Kelompok 1 memakai atribut dengan dominan warna pink, kelompok 2 dengan warna putih, kelompok 3 dengan hijau, 4 merah, 5 ungu, 6 biru dan 7 kuning.

Setelah semua barisan rapih, maka acara upacara pembukaan MOS pagi itu pun dimulai.  
"Selamat pagi adik - adik." Suara ketua OSIS membuka upacara pagi itu.

"Selamat pagiiii." Siswa siswi baru menjawab dengan serentak. Tentu saja mereka harus memperhatikan orang yang sedang berbicara itu, apabila ada yang mengobrol sendiri, sudah dapat dipastikan dia akan mendapatkan hukuman lagi.

"Selamat datang di SM High School. Saya Choi Siwon selaku ketua OSIS di sini menyambut dengan gembira bergabungnya kalian di sekolah ini. Untuk itu saya mohon kerjasamanya dengan mematuhi aturan - aturan yang sudah kami (anggota OSIS) buat untuk kalian. Besok kami tidak mau lagi melihat ada yang terlambat. Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengertiii." Jawaban serempak itu terdengar lagi. Ketua OSIS melanjutkan sambutannya dengan wibawa dan kharismanya. Siapa yang tidak terkesima dengan ketua OSIS. Apalagi ini Choi Siwon. Dia adalah anak dari pemilik SM High School. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga sangat amat tampan dan gagah. Semua gadis pasti akan jatuh cinta melihat pemuda ini.

Saat semua siswa siswi sedang khusuk mendengarkan sambutan itu, tiba - tiba ...

_Bruk.._

Semua mata menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata itu suara gadis yang sedang terjatuh karena tersandung saat dia sedang lari terburu - buru. Yah, dia terlambat. Siswi itu terlambat, amat sangat terlambat.

"Mianhamnida." Gadis itu berdiri dari jatuhnya lalu membungkuk berkali - kali. Tentu saja dia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian, terutama dari anggota OSIS yang sepertinya sudah siap menerkamnya. Satu persatu anggota OSIS yang bertugas pagi itu menghampirinya.

"Mianhamnida aku terlambat, mianhamnida sunbaenim." Lagi - lagi dia membungkukkan badan.

"Cih, kau bahkan sangat terlambat. Kau tahu kau merusak acara pagi ini. Teman - temanmu sudah mulai upacara dan kau, dengan seenaknya datang dan membuat kekacauan." Suara dari satu anggota OSIS memecah keheningan.

"Minhamnida. Mianhamnida."

"Kelinci, kau ikut denganku ke ruang OSIS. Kau akan mendapat hukumanmu di sana." Wakil ketua OSIS memberikan perintah dan tentu saja gadis itu harus menurutinya.

Saat masa orientasi seperti ini. Ruang OSIS sangat mengerikan bagi siswa - siswi baru. Karena pada awal pra-MOS para anggota OSIS sudah mengingatkan : Siapa saja yang melanggar aturan dengan sangat parah, maka dia akan dimasukan ke ruang gelap. Ya, ruang gelap, terdengar sangat mengerikan bukan. Padahal sebenarnya itu hanya ruang OSIS biasa.

Setelah gadis itu dibawa ke ruang OSIS maka acara upacara itu pun di lanjutkan lagi. Sedangkan gadis itu, Lee Sungmin, dia sedang cemas menanti apa yang akan anggota OSIS lakukan untuknya setelah ini. Dia mendengar dengan samar - samar kegiatan di lapangan. Upacara sepertinya sudah hampir selesai. Dan berarti sebentar lagi giliran dia yang akan mendapat hukuman.

Cklek.  
Pintu ruang OSIS itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tinggi nan tampan itu. Ya, ternyata kali ini dia harus dihadapkan langsung dengan ketua OSIS. Choi Siwon berjalan dengan elegan ala orang terhormat dan duduk di depan Sungmin diantara meja panjang itu.

"Kelinci." Siwon membaca papan nama yang tergantung seperti kalung itu. "siapa nama aslimu?" Siwon membuka pembicaraan. Ya, setiap murid baru yang diorientasi memang memiliki nama yang aneh - aneh. Tentu saja nama itu diberikan oleh para anggota OSIS.

"Lee Sungmin imnida." Sungmin menjawab takut - takut.

"Apa kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" Tanya siwon sakarstik.

"Saya terlambat, mianhamnida Sunbae." Sungmin menunduk.

"Ya, kau bukan hanya terlambat, tapi sangat terlambat. Untuk itu kau harus dihukum. Kau mengerti?" Siwon menatap lekat - lekat gadis itu.

"Saya mengerti Sunbae." Jawab Sungmin lirih.

"Baiklah, hukumannya adalah kau harus membersihkan lapangan dari sampah - sampah plastik dan setelah itu bersihkan kamar mandi. Aku akan menyuruh wakilku untuk mengawasimu. Jadi kau harus bekerja dengan baik. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar." Siwon keluar dari ruangan itu lalu kembali dengan membawa seorang pria yang tidak kalah tampannya dari dia.

"Ini wakilku. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Hari ini kau harus patuh terhadap semua perintahnya. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti Sunbae." Sungmin mengangguk kecil sambil menjawab lirih.

"Baik. Kyu kau sudah tahu tugasmu kan?"

"Mengerti ketua." Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah. Aku serahkan dia padamu karena aku harus mengurus yang lain." Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan dua orang itu di ruang OSIS.

"Ikut aku." Suara dingin Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bergidik. Tanpa basa basi Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun dan berjalan di belakangnya, mengekor.

Setelah sampai di lapangan Kyuhyun memberi berbagai tugas untuk Sungmin, mulai mencabuti rumput yang kering sampai membersihkan sampah. Setelah selesai dengan lapangan, Sungmin harus membersihkan kamar mandi sekolah. Sungguh sangat melelahkan. Sungmin ingin kabur saja rasanya, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa. Kyuhyun terus mengawasi gadis itu.

"Semua sudah selesai Sunbae." Sungmin memberanikan diri membangunkan Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri bersandar di tembok dengan mata tertutup.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya di seluruh bagian kamar mandi. Memastikan Sungmin sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan benar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan yang berarti Sungmin sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya dengan baik. "Ikut aku." Suara dingin Kyuhyun terdengar lagi. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menurut. Dan ternyata Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke ruang OSIS lagi.

"Duduk."

Tsk. Kyuhyun sunbae memang benar - benar orang yang dingin. Hanya biacara seperlunya saja. Sungmin membatin dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau bisa terlambat, Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun memulai introgasinya.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun sunbae bisa tahu namaku? Batin Sungmin lagi.

"Aku semalam begadang untuk membuat atribut - atribut yang akan dipakai untuk MOS hari ini sunbae. Aku tinggal sendiri di apartmenku dan sepertinya semalam aku lupa menset alarmku, sehingga aku bangun kesiangan." Sungmin memberi penjelasan panjang lebar.

"Apa pun alasanmu, tidak seharusnya kau terlambat. Ini hari pertamamu, seharusnya kau bisa bertanggung jawab atas dirimu sendiri. Berikan aku nomer ponselmu."

"Eh?" Sungmin tentu saja kaget mendengar perintah Kyuhyun baru saja. Untuk apa seorang Cho Kyuhyun meminta nomer ponsel Lee Sungmin.

"Kau jangan terlalu GR. Aku hanya ingin memastikan besok kau tidak terlambat lagi sehingga aku tidak perlu repot repot menemanimu menjalani hukuman." Kyuhyun menjelaskan masih dengan suara dinginnya.

"Arraseo Sunbae." Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan ponselnya, Sungmin menerimanya lalu mengetikkan nomer ponselnya sendiri dan mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya.

Setelah menyimpan nomer Sungmin dengan nama 'kelinci manis', Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali ponselnya itu di sakunya.

"Kau memakai atribut warna pink, berarti kau kelompok 1. Kebetulan aku salah satu pembimbing kelompok satu, kita bisa ke kelas kelompok satu bersama. Ayo." Meski pun sedang berbicara panjang lebar. Kyuhyun masih saja dingin.

Katanya ingin ke kelas bersama. Tapi kenapa jalannya cepat sekali.

Sungmin sedikit berlari mengikuti langkah panjang Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya mereka masuk ke kelas kelompok satu. Di sana sedang ada acara perkenalan murid baru dengan pembimbing kelompoknya.

Kyuhyun berhenti mendadak membuat Sungmin hampir menabraknya. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lalu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah bangku yang kosong. Sungmin yang mengerti segera duduk di tempat itu. Di sebelah salah seorang temannya di kelompok satu. Sungmin tersenyum ke arah teman barunya itu lalu kembali memperhatikan kegiatan di depan kelas.

"Aku Park Jungsu, kalian bisa memanggilku Leeteuk sunbae, posisiku sebagai bendahara umum, dan ini Victoria Song, dia Sie bagian Music dan Vocal. Ini Cho Kyuhyun, posisinya sebagai Wakil ketua OSIS dan yang terakhir adalah Lee Donghae, dia ketua sie Seni Music dan Dance. Dan kami semua adalah pembimbing kelompok satu. Jadi apabila ada sesuatu kalian bisa menanyakan kepada kami. Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti Sunbae."

Teeeet. Terdengar bel tanda break untuk kegiatan MOS hari pertama ini.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa beristirahat. Ingat, sebelum bel masuk kalian sudah harus berada di kelas. Jangan sampai ada yang terlambat. Kami keluar dulu." Setelah itu Leeteuk Sunbae, Victoria Sunbae, Donghae dan Kyuhyun Sunbae meninggalkan ruang kelas itu.

Riuh. Itulah suasana kelas itu saat ditinggalkan para Sunbae pembimbing. Sungmin yang bingung harus melakukan apa, akhirnya memilih untuk diam saja di kelas.

"Kau tidak mau ke kantin?" Teman sebangku Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

"Hehee, aku tidak lapar, eum siapa namamu?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Aku Lee Hyukjae, kau bisa memanggilku Hyukie. Lalu kau?"

"Aku Lee Sungmin. Kau bisa memanggilku Minnie." Mereka sama - sama mengangguk lalu berjabat tangan ala orang yang baru berkenalan.

"Kau tidak ke kantin juga Hyukie?"

"Aku juga sedang malas. Hehee. Eh kau tadi terlambat? Lalu kau diapakan? Apa ruang OSIS sangat menakutkan?" Hyukjae yang penasaran menanyakan banyak pertanyaan untuk Sungmin.

"Hahaa, tidak, tidak semenyeramkan seperti yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Yah, aku dihukum membersihkan lapangan dan kamar mandi. Sangat melelahkan dan kau tahu Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu mengawasiku. Jadi aku tidak bisa kabur dari hukuman itu." Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Waaaah. Bukankah itu sangat mengasikkan?" Hyukjae berteriak histeris mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Aisshh. Aku ini dihukum Hyukie, bukan sedang bersenang - senang. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang itu mengasikkan?" Sungmin sungguh heran dengan teman barunya ini.

"Bukan begitu. Asalkan bersama dengan Cho Kyuhyun sunbae aku rela dihukum selama apa pun Sungmin-ah. Kau tahu sendiri kan dia itu sangat tampan. Wah, aku iri padamu." Hyukjae menyenggol bahu Sungmin pelan.

"Ck. Ada - ada saja kau Hyukie. Eh, tapi apa kau tahu. Dia tadi meminta nomer ponselku."

"Mwoooo?" Sungmin segera membungkam mulut Hyukie yang berteriak sangat keras.

"Sssstt. Jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu Hyukie. Aku juga heran kenapa dia meminta nomer ponselku. Tapi dia tadi menyuruhku agar tidak GR karena dia bilang dia hanya mau memastikan bahwa besok aku tidak terlambat dan merepotkan dia lagi." Sungmin berbicara sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Cihhh. Itu mungkin hanya alasan dia saja Min. Mungkin saja dia menyukaimu." Sungmin melotot mendengar perkataan Hyukjae.

"Yaaa. Mana ada seorang Kyuhyun yang tampan menyukai Sungmin yang pendek dan jelek sepertiku." Sungmin menjitak pelan kepala Hyukjae. "Jangan mengada - ada Hyukie-ah."

"Kau ini. Aku tidak mengada - ada. Kemungkinan itu mungkin saja ada. Tapi jika itu benar, kau harus berhati - hati."

Sungmin mengernyit heran. "Hati - hati? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kudengar sih Victoria eonni menyukai Kyuhyun oppa dan Victoria eonni itu dengar - dengar juga sangat galak. Jadi kau harus berhati - hati." Hyukie mewanti - wanti Sungmin.

"Fiuhhh. Aku tidak perlu berhati - hati Hyukie. Karena Kyuhyun sunbae tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Sudah ah. Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini lagi."

"Kita lihat saja nanti Minnie." Hyukie tetap ngotot dengan pendapatnya.

"Aiissh. Terserah kau saja."

********************KyuMin******************

* * *

_Bruk._

Sungmin menghempaskan dirinya di kasur berbalut sprei pink bermotif love miliknya.

"Hari ini sungguh melelahkan." Sungmin bermonolog. Dia melirik sekilas jam dinding yang berwarna pink di dindingnya yang juga berwarna pink. Ya Lee sungmin memang penyuka warna pink. Jangan heran jika semua barangnya sebagian besar berwarna pink.

Sudah pukul 6 sore. Dia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi dia bergegas menghidupkan laptop - yang lagi - lagi berwarna pink - miliknya dan mencari tugas yang tadi diberikan dari para anggota OSIS. Pukul 21.00, akhirnya dia menyelesaikan tugasnya membuat artikel.

_Baby baby baby baby baby uri jeoltae he-eojiji malja, oh my lady lady lady lady, naega jeongmal neoreul saranghanda._

Suara hp android pink milik Sungmin tanda ada panggilan masuk memecah keheningan.

"Siapa ini? Nomor baru." Sungmin bergumam pelan lalu mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

"Yeoboseo."

"Yesoboseo Sungmin. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ah tidak. Tapi maaf,-" Sungmin membantin, seperti tidak asing dengan suara orang ini. "-kalau boleh tahu ini nomor siapa?"

"Aku Kyuhyun."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban dari seberang. Kyuhyun oppa. Dia benar - benar menghubungiku. Oh Tuhan.

"Sungmin apa kau masih di sana?" Suara Kyuhyun membuayarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"I-iya sunbae, aku masih di sini. Hm, ada apa Sunbae menghubungiku, apa ada hukuman yang perlu aku jalani lagi?" Sungmin bertanya polos.

Sebenarnya kyuhyun ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos dari hoobaenya itu. Tapi demi menjaga wibawanya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS dia urungkan niatnya.

"Ck. Bukankah tadi sudah aku bilang aku akan mengingatkanmu agar tidak terlambat lagi besok."

"Ah. Iya sunbae, aku tidak akan terlambat lagi. Aku janji aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi."

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak percaya padamu. Kirimkan aku alamat lengkapmu. Aku akan menjemputmu besok."

"Mwooo?"

.

.

* * *

**TBC or END ?**

**Annyeong chingudeuls^^**

**author kembali dengan membawa FF GS pertama dari author kkkk**

**semoga aja suka ya. kalo mau tahu gmn lanjutannya please RnR ne?**

**kalo reviewnya banyak insyaAllah nanti updatenya cepet.**

**kalo gak ada yang review terpaksa saya akhiri sampai di sini hehehehe**

**Gomawoyo...**

**Regards**

**pinkvirga**

**twitter : pinkvirga101**

**tumblr : pinkvirgaelf . tumblr . com**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saranghae Sunbae**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rate : T sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah**

**Pairing : KyuMin, EunHae, dll**

**Part : 2/?**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

* * *

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak percaya padamu. Kirimkan aku alamat lengkapmu. Aku akan menjemputmu besok."

"Mwooo? T-t-tapi sunbae?" Sungmin sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan. Seorang Cho kyuhyun akan menjemput Lee Sungmin? Yang benar saja. Itu akan menjadi berita heboh di sekolah.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Tapi sunbae, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Aku janji aku tidak akan merepotkan sunbae lagi. Sunbae tidak perlu menjemputku. Sungguh." Sungmin bersiteguh tidak ingin dijemput oleh Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Segera kirimkan alamat rumahmu. Aku tunggu. Selamat malam."

Tuut tuuut. Sambungan telpon itu terputus begitu saja. Sungmin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Cho kyuhyun tiba - tiba menelponnya dan menawarkan jemputan untuknya. Sungguh itu membuatnya shock.

_Drrrt drrrtt._

Sungmin segera menekan icon pesan saat ponselnya bergetar akibat pesan masuk.

Nomor yang sama dengan yang menelponnya tadi. Khyuhyun mengiriminya pesan : _Cepat kirimkan alamat apartmenmu lalu pergi tidur Lee Sungmin._

Dengan sedikit ragu Sungmin mengetik alamat apartmennya lalu mengirim balasan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyaaaa, apa yang harus aku lakukan besoook. Kyaaaaaa." Sungmin histeris sendiri di kamarnya. Dia berguling - guling di atas kasurnya.

"Tenang Lee Sungmin. Kau pasti bisa menghadapi ini. Fiuhhh." Sungmin menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri - Memikirkan kemungkinan kemungkinan apa saja yang akan terjadi besok. Membayangkan kyuhyun datang menjemputnya. Sungguh itu membuatnya linglung. - Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Dan malam ini dia tidak lupa menset alarmnya. Tidak tanggung - tanggung, dia menyetel alarmnya pukul 03.00

"Selamat malam Lee Sungmin, biarkan hari esok berjalan dengan sendirinya. Kau tidak perlu terlalu cemas dengan hal itu." Sungmin bermonolog. Menghirup banyak - banyak udara di kamarnya, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia bertemu dengan alam mimpinya.

*****************kyumin********************

* * *

Sungmin memutar - mutar ponselnya resah. Dia melirik jam dindingnya. Pukul 04.00 pagi. Dia sudah berseragam lengkap, semua atribut untuk keperluan MOSnya pun sudah siap. Butuh waktu sekitar 20menit untuk sampai di sekolahnya. Jadi dia tidak mau menanggung akibat 'terlambat' lagi.

_Drrrt Drrrt._

Satu pesan masuk.

**From** : Cho Kyuhyun Sunbae

_Sungmin apa kau sudah siap?_

Sungmin membalas pesan itu.

**To** : Cho kyuhyun Sunbae

_Sudah sunbae._

Satu pesan lagi datang.

**From** : Cho Kyuhyun Sunbae

_Kalau begitu turunlah. Aku sudah di bawah. Mobilku berwarna putih._

"Mwo?" Sungmin kaget membaca pesan itu. Segera menuju jendela apartemennya dan benar saja, di bawah sudah ada mobil putih milik Kyuhyun.

"Aduh, harus bagaimana ini." Jujur saja Sungmin sangat gugup saat ini. Berulang kali dia menghirup udara sebanyak - banyaknya lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan.

Sungmin berjalan sedikit cepat menuju mobil milik Kyuhyun. Setelah sampai dia segera masuk dan menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Selamat pagi Sunbae." Sapa Sungmin dengan sedikit gugup.

"Hmm. Pagi." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu dia segera melajukan mobilnya menuju SM High School.

"Maaf aku harus menjemputmu sepagi ini. Karena aku anggota OSIS jadi harus berangkat lebih awal." Kyuhyun berbiacara sambil terus menatap lurus ke arah depan. Sama seperti kemarin, sikapnya masih tetap dingin.

"Eum. Tidak apa - apa Sunbae. Aku bisa mengerti. Terimakasih Sunbae sudah repot - repot menjemputku." Perkataan panjang lebar Sungmin hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman dingin ala Cho Kyuhyun.

Dan setelah itu mereka hanya diam. Itu membuat Sungmin semakin salah tingkah. Dia hanya bisa diam dan menatap lurus ke depan. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin. Kau aku turunkan di sini tidak apa - apa kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya setelah memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan halte bus terdekat dari SM High School. Sekitar 50 meter dari pintu gerbang.

"Eh? Oh, iya tidak apa - apa sunbae. Kalau begitu aku turun sekarang." Sebenarnya Sungmin bingung dengan apa maksud Kyuhyun menurunkannya di sini. Tapi tentu saja Sungmin tidak berani bertanya alasannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu." Suara Kyuhyun membatalkan niat Sungmin yang akan membuka pintu mobil itu. "Nanti pulang dari MOS kau tunggu aku di sini. Bagaimana pun aku harus mengantarkanmu pulang. Mungkin aku pulang 30menit setelahmu. Karena harus mengikuti rapat evaluasi bersama anggota OSIS yang lain. Tidak apa - apa kan ?"

Lagi - lagi Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkejut. Setelah meminta menjemputnya, sekarang malah akan mengantarnya pulang juga.

"Ah, baiklah sunbae. Aku akan menunggumu." Dan kali ini Sungmin benar-benar keluar dari mobil itu. Tanpa basa basi mobil Kyuhyun meninggalkan dia begitu saja.

"Pfff.. Dasar sunbae yang aneh. Seenaknya menjemputku. Lalu menelantarkanku di sini. Apa dia malu jika membawaku sampai ke dalam sekolah. Kalau malu kenapa memaksa menjemputku. Tsk." Sungmin berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya dengan bermonolog ria. Dan sesampainya di sana keadaan sekolah masih benar - benar sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anggota OSIS yang datang.

Itu wajar. Karena ini masih jam setengah lima kurang. Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk menunggu teman - temannya di pos satpam.

Satu per satu murid baru berdatangan. Melihat itu Sungmin segera berjalan menuju lapangan sekolah. Karena setiap pagi sebelum MOS akan diadakan upacara di sana.

Acara hari itu upacara, senam pagi, lalu pemberian materi dari beberapa guru di aula utama. Pukul 09.30 bel tanda break kegiatan MOS berbunyi. Dan hari itu Sungmin dan Hyukjae memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Kau pesan apa Min?"

"Hmm. Aku mau minum teh botol saja Hyukie."  
"Baiklah kau cari tempat duduk untuk kita berdua dan aku akan mengambilkan pesananmu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih Hyukie." Sungmin tersenyum lalu mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mereka berdua. Kantin di sekolah itu cukup besar. Ada beberapa kedai makanan di sana. Dan tempat makannya terletak di bagian tengah. Dengan jumlah meja dan kursi yang lumayan banyak, membuat kantin ini tidak pernah sepi.

"Ini Ming." Hyukjae menyodorkan teh botol pesanan Sungmin.

"Gomawo."

"Ne. Eh Ming, kau tidak berminat meminta tanda tangan untuk anggota OSIS ? Kau sudah mendapatkan berapa tanda tangan?" Hyukjae bertanya sambil mengaduk - aduk jus strawberrynya.

"Hahaa. Aku belum mendapatkan tanda tangan sama sekali. Aku tidak minat memintanya kepada anggota OSIS. Bukankah itu tidak wajib kan Hyukie?" Sungmin mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Iya, itu memang tidak wajib, aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu tertarik. Hanya saja, lihat itu." Hyukjae menunjuk ke arah gerombolan siswi yang sedang berkerumun mengantrri untuk meminta tanda tangan anggota OSIS.

"Tsk. Seperti meminta tanda tangan kepada artis saja." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau benar. Dan lihat itu, sepertinya ketua dan wakil OSIS yang paling banyak dimintai tanda tangan. Yah, mereka memang ganteng sih. Tapi jujur jika aku harus terpaksa meminta tanda tangan, aku akan meminta pada Donghae sunbae. Menurutku dia menarik." Hyukjae tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau suka pada Donghae sunbae?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Hmm. Belum. Aku rasa saat ini aku hanya kagum padanya." Terang Hyukjae sambil menerawang lurus ke depan.

"Ciyeee Hyukieeee." Sungmin menggoda Hyukjae.

"Ming, jangan menggodaku begitu. Sudah sudah, jangan bahas itu lagi. Eh, hei, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Kyuhyun Sunbae?" Hyukjae mngealihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Aku? Kyuhyun sunbae? Emm. Hyukkie, aku akan bercerita sesuatu padamu. Tapi jangan ceritakan ini pada orang lain ne?"

"Memangnya aku mau cerita ke siapa Ming? Aku janji akan menyimpan ceritamu jika itu memang rahasia." Ujar Hyukjae mantap.

Sungmin mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya kecil. "Hmm. Tadi pagi. Kyuhyun sunbae menjemputku,"

"MWOOOOO?" Sungmin segera menutup kedua telinganya mendengar teriakkan Hyukjae.

"Yaaa. Kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak. Ini kantin Hyukieee. Jangan berteriak seperti itu." Protes Sungmin yang masih menutup kedua telinganya.

"Maaf maaf, habisnya aku kaget Ming."

"Ya sudah lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas saja. Tidak enak bercerita di sini." Sungmin berdiri dan segera jalan menuju kelas kelompok 1, begitu juga dengan Hyukjae.

"Ceritakan." Ucap Hyukjae setelah mereka berdua duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing yang bersebelahan.

"Hmm. Semalam dia menelfonku dan tiba - tiba bilang akan menjemputku hari ini. Awalnya aku menolak. Tapi dia terus memaksa. Yah, akhirnya aku menerima tawaran itu." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hey Ming. Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu. Seharusnya kau bahagia kan dijemput oleh pangeran seperti Cho Kyuhyun sunbae." Hyukjae heran melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang terlihat sebal.

"Aku akan bahagia jika dia tidak menurukanku secara tiba - tiba di halte dekat sekolah." Sungmin mendengus kecil.

"Mwo? Menurunkanmu?" Lagi - lagi Hyukjae kaget.

"Hmmm." Sungmin mengangguk - angguk kecil. "Mungkin dia malu membawaku masuk ke dalam. Yah, mungkin Cho Kyuhyun hanya ingin main - main dengan Lee Sungmin." Terangnya lagi.

"Yaaa. Kau tidak boleh berfikiran negatif seperti itu Ming. Mungkin saja ada alasan kenapa Kyuhyun sunbae menurunkanmu di sana. Kau harus bertanya padanya Ming."

"Ck. Tidak akan. Untuk apa aku menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu. Dan kau tahu. Nanti sepulang sekolah aku harus menunggunya lagi di halte. Dia bilang akan mengantarkanku pulang. Aku bingung apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan. Berbuat semaunya sendiri. Ck."

"Fiuhh.. Pasti ada alasannya Ming. Aku yakin Kyuhyun sunbae orang yang baik. Dan seperti aku bilang sebelumnya. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

"Stop mengatakan dia menyukaiku Hyukie. Dia hanya tidak ingin aku merepotkannya jika aku terlambat dan seperti aku bilang sebelumnya juga. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menyukai Lee Sungmin." Sungmin berujar mantap.

"Kau ini Ming, keras kepala sekali." Hyukjae mendengus kesal.

"Kau yang keras kepala." Balas Sungmin.

Sisa acara MOS hari itu diisi dengan materi dari masing - masing dari para pembimbing kelas. Leeteuk eonnilah yang paling banyak berbicara. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Victoria sunbae hanya berbicara seperlunya. Tidak terasa sepuluh menit lagi jam pulang.

"Ada tugas untuk kalian dan harus dikumpulkan besok. Tugasnya adalah membuat surat cinta untuk masing - masing pembimbing kelompok. Peraturannya adalah suratnya minimal satu halaman. Kata - katanya harus romatis. Murid laki - laki menulis surat untuk pembimbing perempuan dan begitu juga sebaliknya." Leeteuk menjelaskan di depan kelas. "Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti sunbaeeee." Jawab murid - murid kelompok 1 bersamaan.

"Bagus. Baiklah sekarang kalian segera berkemas sebentar lagi bel pulang berbunyi." Murid - murid segera mengemasi dan merapikan barang mereka masing - masing dan benar, tidak lama setelah itu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pulang. Jangan lupakan tugas untuk besok dan jangan ada yang terlambat. Selamat siang." Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Victoria sunbae keluar dari kelas kelompok 1. Begitu juga dengan murid - murid kelompok 1.

"Ming, apa aku perlu menemanimu di halte?" Tawar Hyukjae saat mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Tidak perlu Hyukie. Kau langsung pulang saja. Kau dijemput kan?"

"Eumm. Aku dijemput." Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. "Benar kau tidak mau kutemani?"

"Iya. Aku tidak apa - apa menunggu Kyuhyun sunbae sendirian." Mereka berdua berhenti saat sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Aku sudah dijemput Ming. Aku pulang dulu ne? Annyeong." Hyukjae memeluk Sungmin sebentar. Lalu berjalan menuju mobil jemputannya.

"Annyeong Hyukie." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya. Lalu dia berjalan sendirian menuju halte yang sama seperti saat Kyuhyun menurunkannya tadi pagi.

.  
.

*****************kyumin********************

* * *

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit Sungmin menunggu di halte, bahkan mungkin sudah satu jam. Karena halte sekarang sudah benar - benar sepi. Hanya dirinya sendirian di sana.

"Ck. Lama sekali sih." Sungmin bermonolog lalu memutuskan untuk mengirimi Kyuhyun pesan.

**To** : Cho Kyuhyun Sunbae

_Sunbae, jika sunbae memang masih sibuk. Aku tidak apa - apa kok pulang sendiri._

Setelah mengirim pesan itu. Sungmin memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya lagi.

_Tiiin..._Sungmin sedikit terlonjak dengan bunyi klarkson itu. Dan ternyata itu adalah mobil Kyuhyun. Dengan segera Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"Tidak sabaran sekali. Kenapa mau pulang sendiri." Sungmin disambut oleh perkataan dingin dari Kyuhyun.

"Mian sunbae. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Ucap Sungmin tidak kalah dingin.

"Sudah kubilang kan. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tidak perlu lagi merasa merepotkanku terus menerus. Selama MOS berlangsung kau adalah tanggung jawabku." Kyuhyun terus saja berbicara saat menjalankan mobilnya.

"Aku mengerti Sunbae." Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah jika melawan Kyuhyun.

"Oke. Aku minta maaf kalau kau terlalu lama menungguku dan tolong jangan memanggilku sunbae lagi. Itu membuatku terlihat sangat tua."

"Lalu? Bukannya kau memang sunbaeku. Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Terserah kau saja. Oppa juga boleh." Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan cuek.

"Apa? Oppa? Apa tidak apa - apa?"

"Memangnya siapa yang melarang. Jika kau memanggilku eonni, itu baru salah.""

"Baiklah sunbae. Terserah kau saja."

"Oppa bukan sunbae." Kyuhyun mengoreksi perkataan Sungmin.

"Iya iya. Oppa." Dan sama seperti tadi pagi, setelah percakapan itu selesai. Mereka kembali dalam diam. Sampai mobil itu berhenti.

"Sudah sampai."

"Eumm. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku sunbae, eh oppa." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun. Berdiri di dekat jendela mobil itu dan menunggu mobil itu berjalan.

Bukannya berjalan, jendela mobil itu malah terbuka.

"Min?" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dari dalam. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sungmin mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan jendela mobil dan menatap ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun oppa?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Besok kau harus sudah siap jam 4 pagi seperti tadi. Aku akan menjemputmu lagi. Selamat siang."

"T-t-tapi. Oppaaaa." Belum sempat Sungmin mengiyakan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Mobil itu sudah seenaknya saja meninggalkan dia sendirian mematung di tempat itu.

"Ckkk. Kyuhyun sunbae memang seenaknya sendiri. Haaaah."

_Tap tap tap.._  
Sungmin berjalan sebal menuju apartemennya. Dia terus saja menggerutu.

"Haaah.." Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya. Melirik sekilas jam dinding.

"Masih jam 2. Masih ada waktu untuk tidur siang lalu mengerjakan tugas membuat surat cinta itu. Ck. Ada - ada saja memang." Sungmin memejamkan matanya tanpa mengganti sergamnya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

"Hoaaaam." Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dan menguceknya pelan.

"Sudah jam 5." Gumamnya. Sungmin segera bangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian Sungmin keluar dari sana dan sudah berpakaian santai.

Memakai celana pendek longgar warna putih dan kaos oblong berwarna pink muda. Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur lalu meraih ponselnya.

"5 panggilan tak terjawab? Dari Cho Kyuhyun sunbae? Ada apa lagi dia menelponku?" Sungmin bertanya - tanya dalam hati.

.

.

.  
**TBC ^^**

**SPECIAL THANKS AND WARM HUGS TO :  
**

**kyunny, nannaa, Hyugi Lee, jewElfishy, ****Siti azzahra muayanah, JoBel13ve, FiungAsmara, Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol, Choi Hyo Joon, 1, Hyukfa, rositakyuhyun, , Princess kyumin, Sparkyu-Min, ImSFS, AIDASUNGJIN, GaemAziKyu, SSungMine, KuyuPuyuh137, Tania3424, desi2121, is0live89, IfaGaemKyuKyungie369, Super Girl, cha, MINGswife, BbuingBbuing137.  
**

**AND FOR SILENT READERS PLEASE APPEAR SOON KKKK  
**

**KEEP REVIEW NE?  
**

**^^GAMSAHAMNIDA^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saranghae Sunbae**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship (sisanya tentukan sendiri kkk^^)  
**

**Rate : T sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah**

**Pairing : KyuMin, EunHae, dll**

**Part : 3/?**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

* * *

"5 panggilan tak terjawab? Dari Cho Kyuhyun sunbae? Ada apa lagi dia menelponku?" Sungmin bertanya - tanya dalam hati.

"Apakah aku harus menghubunginya?" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berada di rumah Siwon saat ponselnya berdering.

_Sexy Free and Single i'm ready to Bingo_  
_Sexy Free and Single i'm ready to Bingo_

Kyuhyun segera merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. 'Kelinci manis' batinnya. Lalu segera mengangkat telpon itu.

"Yeoboseo."

"Yeoboseo sunbae, ah ani, oppa maksudku. Oppa tadi menelponku? Ada apa?"

Siwon yang kembali dari dapur membawa 2 kaleng softdrink dan menaruhnya di meja itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Dia menatap Kyuhyun lalu mengerutkan dahinya seperti bertanya 'siapa yang menelpon?' Lalu kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya mengisyaratkan agar Siwon diam. Siwon pun hanya menuruti apa yang kyuhyun mau.

"Ah, tidak Min, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak lupa mengerjakan tugas untuk besok karena aku tidak mau kau dihukum lagi dan merepotkanku." Kyuhyun beralibi.

Mendengar nama yang disebut oleh Kyuhyun, Siwon mengangguk - angguk paham sambil tersenyum.

"Ah begitu. Terimakasih oppa dan kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Bukannya aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi. Dan jika perlu kau tidak usah menjemputku besok. Karena aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Kau pikir aku mau mengambil resiko. Tidak. Aku besok tetap akan menjemputmu untuk memastikan kau tidak terlambat."

"Arraseo oppa. Kalau begitu sudah ya. Aku mau mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan OSIS dulu. Annyeong oppa."

"Annyeong Lee Sungmin."

_Klik._

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja ruang santai milik Siwon.

"Dari Sungmin?" Tanya Siwon basa basi.

"Iya." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana? Apakah sudah ada kemajuan?" Siwon yang memang sudah tahu jika Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin langsung saja bertanya hal itu.

"Belum. Apa Sungmin marah padaku ya karena tadi aku menurunkannya di halte, bukannya membawanya masuk ke sekolah?" Kyuhyun memulai sesi konsultasi (?) cintanya kepada Siwon.

"Tentu saja. Kau sih ada - ada saja. Kenapa menurunkan dia di sana. Pasti dia berfikiran kau malu membawanya ke dalam." Ujar Siwon mantap.

"Tapi kau mengerti kan hyung kalau maksudku bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin Victoria noona melihatku menjemput Sungmin lalu dia membenci Sungmin dan melakukan hal yang tidak - tidak. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

"Aku mengerti Kyu. Tapi seharusnya jika kau tidak mau Victoria melakukan hal yang tidak - tidak pada Sungmin, kau jaga dia. Jangan malah menjadikannya sebagai korban seperti itu." Siwon memberikan sarannya.

"Kau benar juga hyung." Seru Kyuhyun setuju.

"Tentu saja, kau itu yang terlalu babo."

"Yaaa hyung. Jangan mengataiku seenaknya." Protes Kyuhyun.

"Itu kenyataan. kkkk,,, atau begini saja. Kau langsung saja nyatakan perasaanmu kepada Sungmin dan ceritakan soal Victoria, beres kan."

"Mwo? aku belum siap hyung." Kyuhyun protes dengan saran Siwon.

"Memangnya kenapa belum siap? Bukannya kau jomblo? Dan Sungmin juga jomblo kan?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Hehee. Jujur aku belum tahu soal itu."

"Dasar babo. Segera tanyakan padanya. Lalu jika dia masih jomblo, segera katakan perasaanmu padanya. Jangan lambat jadi orang."

"Kau cerewet sekali seperti eommaku Hyung."

"Kau mengataiku eoh? Mau Sungminmu itu aku rampas?" Goda Siwon.

"Mwoooo? Andwaeee. Enak saja main rampas. Kibum noona mau kau kemanakan?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bergerak Cho Kyuhyun. Sebelum Sungmin diambil orang lain. Oh iya satu lagi, jangan terlalu cuek padanya."

"Ne ne. Arraseo hyung."

*********************KyuMin*******************

* * *

Sungmin duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Membolak balik pulpen yang sedari tadi dipegang. Dan menatap bingung ke arah kertas kosong yang ada di atas meja belajar itu.

"Haaah. Aku harus menulis surat cinta untuk siapa? Apakah Cho Kyuhyun sunbae? Tapi aku malu menulis surat untuknya."

"Kalau begitu untuk Donghae sunbae saja. Aduh, tapi apa iya. Aku bingung." Sungmin mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

Setelah berfikir lama. Menimbangnya baik - baik. Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk menulis surat untuk Kyuhyun.

_To : Beloved Cho Kyuhyun Oppa_

_Oppa, dari awal aku melihatmu, aku merasa sesuatu berdesir di hatiku._  
_Ada kupu - kupu yang berterbangan di perutku._  
_Jantungku berdegup sangat keras jika aku melihatmu._  
_Wajahmu begitu indah. Suaramu begitu merdu. Matamu seakan menarikku lebih dalam untuk menyukaimu._

_Oppa.._  
_Taukah kau adalah makhluk yang indah yang pernah kutemui._  
_Kau sungguh sempurna di mataku oppa._

Sungmin berhenti menulis. Membaca ulang apa yang telah ditulisnya.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan? Ah sudahlah. Kan memang harus romantis."

Sungmin melanjutkan menulis surat cintanya dan ditutup dengan sebuah puisi yang sangat romantis. Setelah membaca ulang surat itu. Lagi - lagi Sungmin bimbang.

"Kenapa jadinya malah aneh ya? Apakah surat ini benar - benar akan dibaca? Lalu bagaimana jika Kyuhyun oppa membacanya?"

Sungmin meletakkan dahinya di atas meja belajarnya, lalu bergumam. "Sepertinya aku harus mengganti penerima surat ini."

Akhirnya setelah memutuskan lagi, Sungmin mengambil kertas baru. Menulis ulang surat yang sama persis dengan yang tadi. Hanya saja kali ini dia menulisnya untuk Lee Donghae bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Fiuuuh." Sungmin merilekskan jari - jarinya yang kaku sehabis menulis surat itu. Lalu melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop berwarna pink. Karena iseng, Sungmin akhirnya melipat dan memasukkan juga surat yang akan diberikannya kepada Kyuhyun ke amplop yang berwarna sama.

Setelah itu, Sungmin menyelipkan kedua surat itu ke dalam buku yang akan dibawanya besok. Agar suratnya tidak ketinggalan.

********************KyuMin********************

* * *

_Keesokan harinya..._

Saat ini Sungmin sudah berada di dalam mobil Kyuhyun yang tengah melaju menuju SM High School. Ya, seperti yang sudah dijanjikan kemarin, Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin lagi pagi itu.

"Oppa"

"Min"

Mereka berujar bersamaan.

"Kau dulu." Seru Sungmin.

"Ladies first nona Lee." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Entah hanya perasaan Sungmin atau tidak, dia merasa hari ini Kyuhyun tidak sedingin biasanya.

"Tidak. Oppa duluan saja." Sungmin masih saja ngotot.

"Kau masih ingat tentang pasal anggota OSIS kan?" Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ahhh. Yayayaa. Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya. Fiuhh." Sungmin mendengus kecil.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Hmm. Oppa, nanti turunkan aku di halte seperti kemarin saja ne?" Sungmin menoleh kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas, lalu fokus lagi menyetir mobilnya. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Hmm. Aku tidak mau membebanimu. Sudahlah oppa, turunkan saja aku di halte seperti kemarin." Sungmin tetap memaksa.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan itu membuat Sungmin sedikit kaget.

"Kenapa begitu? Bukannya oppa malu jika membawaku ke dalam? Jadi oppa tidak perlu repot - repot."

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkan begitu? Apa aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku malu membawamu ke dalam bersama mobilku hmm?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Eumm. Ya tidak sih. Tapi,"

"Tidak ada tapi - tapian Lee Sungmin."

"Ck. Oppa selalu semaunya sendiri." Gumamnya pelan.

"Apa? Kau berkata sesuatu?"

"Ahh tidak oppa. Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan tadi?"

"Oh. Aku juga ingin membicarakan soal itu. Maaf kemarin aku menurunkanmu di halte. Aku melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Aku hanya ingin. . . Emm.. Melindungimu." Jujur Kyuhyun saat ini sedang gugup mengatakan hal itu.

_DEG!_  
Sungmin merasa hatinya berdesir saat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Melindungiku? Maksudmu?" Sungmin penasaran dengan apa maksud dari perkataan kyuhyun itu.

"Kita sudah sampai. Lain kali akan kujelaskan. Tapi tidak sekarang." Tidak terasa sekarang mereka sudah sampai di area parkir SM High School.

"Kau langsung ke lapangan saja. Aku ke ruang OSIS. Dan, nanti tunggu aku di pintu gerbang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Arra?"

Sungmin mengambil udara sebanyak - banyaknya lalu menghembuskannya pelan.  
"Geurae. Aku akan menunggumu. Sampai nanti oppa."

"Sampai nanti." Setelah itu Sungmin langsung menuju lapangan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih setia duduk di mobilnya.

"Fiuhhhh~~ Lee Sungmin." Gumamnya sambil menarik nafas panjang.

*****************KyuMin******************

* * *

"Selamat pagi Hyukie." Sapa Sungmin sambil duduk di bangku di samping Hyukjae. Mereka baru selesai acara di lapangan dan sekarang peserta MOS sudah memasuki kelasnya masing - masing.

"Hi Ming." Hyukjae tersenyum. " Apa hari ini dijemput Kyuhyun sunbae lagi?"

"Hmmm." Sungmin mengangguk lemah.

"Dia menurunkanmu di halte lagi?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Wah. Itu bagus Ming. Kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Harusnya kau bahagia."

"Fiuhh. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Hyukie. Rasanya aku gelisah setiap memikirkan Kyuhyun sunbae. Aku bingung dengannya. Dia sangat aneh dan semaunya sendiri. Dan bodohnya aku selalu menurutinya. Ck." Sungmin mendengus.

"Heyyy.. Itu artinya kau sudah ada rasa - rasa kepada Kyuhyun sunbae." Hyukjae menyenggol bahu Sungmin.

"Rasa - rasa apanya. Ishh. Ada - ada saja kau ini." Sungmin melirik Hyukjae lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lee Sungmin jangan pura - pura tidak paham seperti itu. Wah - wah. Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan menerima Pajak Jadian darimu dan Kyuhyun sunbae."

_Pletak_. Sungmin menjitak kepala Hyukjae.  
"Yaaaa, Lee Sungmin. Kenapa kau jadi suka sekali menjitakku." Protes Hyukjae sambil menggosok bagian kepalanya yang dijitak Sungmin tadi.

"Makanya jangan suka mengada - ada." Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya jail ke arah Hyukjae.

"Selamat pagi dongsaengdeul~" suara Leeteuk eonni membuat kegaduhan kelas itu berubah menjadi hening.

Leeteuk sunbae masuk, diikuti Victoria sunbae, Donghae sunbae lalu Kyuhyun sunbae.

"Selamat pagiiii." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kumpulkan surat kalian di meja depan."

"Neee." Satu per satu para peseta MOS kelompok satu maju ke depan kelas dan menumpuk surat mereka di meja itu.

Setelah semua kembali ke tempat duduknya, Leeteuk sunbae pun membuka suara lagi.

"Nanti kami akan menyeleksi surat - surat ini, dan yang suratnya paling romantis akan mendapatkan hadiah. Dan suratnya juga akan dibacakan di depan kelas." Para siswa siswi kelompok 1 riuh mendengar panuturan Leeteuk tersebut. Ada yang seperti akan protes, ada yang malah terlihat senang sekali dan ekspresi lainnya.

"Baiklah, jika yang terbaik nanti adalah yang mengirim surat untukku, maka aku akan mentraktirnya makan. Lalu bagiamana dengan kalian?" Leeteuk menoleh ke arah pendamping kelompok 1 yang lain.

"Aku sama dengan Leeteuk eonni. Jika yang terbaik adalah yang mengirimi surat untukku, maka aku akan mentraktirnya makan." Victoria sunbae tersenyum.

"Hmmm. Kalau aku, aku akan mengajaknya berkencan." Kontan suasana kelas langsung riuh kembali mendengar penuturan dari Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga sama dengan Donghae hyung. Aku akan mengajaknya berkencan." Keterangan dari Kyuhyun semakin membuat kelas menjadi gaduh.

"sstttt.. Jangan ramai adik - adik." Seru Leeteuk dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi kalian akan menerima materi. Kali ini pemberi materi langsung masuk ke kelas masing - masing, jadi kalian tidak perlu menuju aula. Mungkin SengHyun songsaengnim akan masuk sebentar lagi. Kami tinggal sekarang ya, karena kami harus menyeleksi surat - surat kalian. Ingat, jangan gaduh. Mengerti?"

"Neeeee." Setelah itu pendamping kelompok satu keluar dari kelas itu dan tidak lama kemudian Senghyun songsaengnim masuk untuk memberi materi.

*******************KyuMin*******************

* * *

Seunhyun songsaengnim memberi materi sampai break time, lalu setelah masuk lagi dilanjutkan dengan pemberian materi pengenalan sekolah dari JiHoo songsaengnim sampai hampir mendekati bel pulang. Setelah JiHoo songsaeng keluar, lalu pendamping kelompok 1 masuk ke kelas lagi.

"Selamat siang." Lagi - lagi Leeteuk noonalah yang berbicara.

"Siaaaang."

"Kegiatan MOS untuk pengenalan sekolah dan pemberian materi sudah selesai. Besok dan lusa kalian bisa mulai mengecek kalian masuk kelas mana. Daftar pembagian kelas biasanya ditempel di papan pengumuman utama yang ada di depan laboratorium biologi. Hari Jum'at kalian diberi jam kosong, namun jangan ada yang bolos. Gunakan waktu itu untuk berkenalan dan penyesuaiian dengan lingkungan dan teman - teman baru di sekolah ini. Dan untuk besok dan lusa, kalian masuk jam 7, sedangkan hari Sabtu, kalian akan ada kemah dan api unggun di sekolah. Sebagai acara penutupan MOS. Barang - barang yang harus dibawa dan peraturan - peraturannya ada di pamflet yang sebentar lagi akan dibagikan. Jika ada yang belum dimengerti, nanti kalian bisa menghubungiku atau victoria unnie. Di pamflet juga sudah ada contact personnya. Bisa dipahami?"

"Bisaaa."

Leeteuk tersenyum sambil mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya, lalu mulai membagikan pamflet bersama victoria.

Tepat setelah vic dan teuk selesai membagikan pamflet, bel tanda pulang berbunyi.

****************KyuMin*******************

* * *

Saat ini Sungmin sudah di dalam mobil Kyuhyun dalam perjalanan pulang. Setelah sama - sama diam cukup lama. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Min."

"Eum? Ada apa oppa?" Sungmin menoleh kepada asal suara yang memanggilnya.

"Apa mau menemani aku sebentar?"

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu. Mau atau tidak?" Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Bukannya kau tidak menerima penolakkan? Jadi meskipun aku bilang tidak, aku yakin kau akan tetap membawaku pergi menemanimu."

"Hahaaa. Kau pintar."

Sekitar 5menit setelah itu, mobil Kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah cafe kecil bernuansa coklat. Cafe itu memang tidak besar, namun terlihat sangat elegan.

'Kona Beans Cafe'

Itulah nama cafe itu. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Kyuhyun keluar dan begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Mereka memilih duduk tidak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Seluruh bagian depan cafe itu memang terbuat dari kaca, sehingga pengunjung bisa dengan bebas menikmati pemandangan jalan di luar.

Tidak lama setelah mereka duduk, ada seorang pelayan perempuan yang menghampiri meja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Selamat siang ada yang bisa dibantu?" Tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Aku mau banana splito satu, ice creamnya mau yang vanilla dan coklat. Kau mau apa min?" Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Sungmin yang sepertinya masih sibuk melihat daftar menu di buku menu.

"Aku mau strawberry splito dengan ice cream coklat dan strawberry." Jawab Sungmin.

"Satu banana splito dengan ice cream vanilla dan coklat dan satu strawberry splito dengan ice cream strawberry dan coklat." Pelayan itu mengulang pesanan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Tidak ada tambahan?"

"Tidak. Itu saja."

"Baik. Tunggu 5menit ya." Pelayan itu tersenyum lalu segera menghilang dari pandangan kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tidak sampai 5menit pelayan itu datang dengan membawa pesanan KyuMin.

Dia meletakkan semangkuk ice cream vanilla coklat dengan topping 1 buah pisang di atasnya di depan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan semangkuk ice cream coklat strawberry dengan topping 5buah starberry di depan Sungmin.

"Selamat menikmati." Seru pelayan itu sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin kau curang." Seru Kyuhyun tiba - tiba sambil memasang ekspresi sebal.

"Curang? Memangnya aku berbuat apa oppa?" Sungmin memasang ekspresi kebingungan yang sangat lucu.

"Lihat itu strawberrymu, kenapa lima? Sedangkan milikku, hanya satu."

"Hahahaa. Oppaaa. Kukira ada apa. Kau protes saja ke pelayannya. Kenapa protes padaku. Wek." Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya.

Ternyata usaha Kyuhyun untuk mencairkan suasa berhasil juga.

"Oppa, kalau boleh tahu kau kelas apa?" Tanya Sungmin basa - basi.

"Aku sebelas IPA satu Min." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Wahh oppa hebat. Sudah anggota OSIS, wakil ketua lagi, dan bisa masuk kelas IPA satu. Oppa daebak." Puji Sungmin sambil mengangkat jempol kirinya, karena tangan kananya dia gunakan untuk makan ice cream.

"Tidak juga, aku yakin kau juga bisa masuk kelas itu nanti. Min, kau tinggal sendirian kan di apartemenmu? Orang tuamu ke mana?"

"Ahh.. Appa, Eomma dan juga adik laki - lakiku Sungjin, mereka tinggal di Jepang oppa. Ayahku memang sering pindah tugas. Dan aku memilih untuk tinggal di korea saja." Jelas Sungmin. "Kalau oppa? Apa oppa tinggal sendirian juga?"

"Kebetulan iya. Orang tuaku tinggal di Mokpo, sama seperti orang tua Donghae, dan aku di Seoul tinggal sendirian juga di apartmenku."

"Ahhhh.. Arraseo." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil lalu melanjutkan memakan ice creamnya.

"Min." Panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne?"

"Aku sudah membaca suratmu." Sungmin terdiam dan sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan.

Wajahnya tiba - tiba merona karena malu.  
'Jadi Cho Kyuhyun oppa membaca suratku untuk Donghae sunbae. Aduh. Aku malu.' Batin Sungmin.

"Terimakasih sudah menulis surat untukku. Isinya sangat romantis kau tahu."

"Mwo?" Lagi - lagi Sungmin terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa surat yang dia tujukan untuk Donghae malah Kyuhyun klaim sebagai miliknya.

Eh, tunggu, sepertinya Sungmin. . .

"Oppa sebentar ne? Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Tanpa persetujuan Kyuhyun sungmin segera kabur menuju kamar mandi. Dia segera mengambil buku di dalam tasnya dan membuka lembar buku itu dengan terburu - buru. Lalu dia mengambil surat yang terselip di sana dan segera membacanya.

Dia mematung setelah melihat penerima di surat itu. Lee Donghae oppa.

"Berarti surat yang aku kumpulkan itu, surat yang untuk Kyuhyun sunbae. Aaaa.. Kenapa aku bisa ceroboh. Lee Sungmin babo. Aduh bagaimana ini. Aku maluuuu."

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**SPECIAL THANKS AND WARM HUGS TO :**

**kyunny, nannaa, Hyugi Lee, jewElfishy, Siti azzahra muayanah, JoBel13ve, FiungAsmara, Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol, Choi Hyo Joon, Hyukfa, rositakyuhyun, Princess kyumin, Sparkyu-Min, ImSFS, AIDASUNGJIN, GaemAziKyu, SSungMine, KuyuPuyuh137, Tania3424, desi2121, is0live89, IfaGaemKyuKyungie369, Super Girl, cha, MINGswife, BbuingBbuing137, Super Girl, RenaYeppeo, Gst Irma Yhantye, amal, ibchoco, iinxartie1, cherrizka980826, kyumin forever, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, wenyjung, aeyraaKMS, ANAKNYADONGHAE, bunyming, aey raa KMS, Anami Hime, Just Fullmoon, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, adindasungmin, namikazeuzumakikushina, hyuknie, Annie Pumpkin, Ary MinMin, MinnieGalz, Chubymin, ELLE HANA, sitara1083, KMS kyuminshiper, kyurin minnie, Han Ji Kyo, rositakyuhyun, Chikyumin, indahpus96, jiwoo park, Guest, nhaELF, MINGswife, Shofiy Nurlatief, leeminad, vicsparkyu4ever.**

**AND FOR BELOVED SILENT READERS POST UR REVIEW SOON NE? KKKK**

**Thanks for read and review^^**

**Keep review ne?**

**Gamsahamnida**

**REGARDS,**

**Pinkvirga**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saranghae Sunbae**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship (sisanya tentukan sendiri kkk^^)**

**Rate : T sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah**

**Pairing : KyuMin, EunHae, dll**

**Part : 4/?**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

* * *

Dia mematung setelah melihat penerima di surat itu. Lee Donghae oppa.

"Berarti surat yang aku kumpulkan itu, surat yang untuk Kyuhyun sunbae. Aaaa.. Kenapa aku bisa ceroboh. Lee Sungmin babo. Aduh bagaimana ini. Aku maluuuu." Sungmin menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajahnya.

"Baboyaaa .. Lee Sungmin babo." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Haaaaah... Mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah terlanjur. Fiuhhhhhhhh." Sungmin menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Setelah menenangkan diri di sana akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk keluar.

"Kau kenapa Min? Apakah aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat ada yang aneh dengan gelagat Sungmin.

"Aniii oppa, hanya saja tiba - tiba aku merasa sedikit pusing." Sungmin bohong.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi. Mungkin kau terlalu lelah karena kegiatan MOS. Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang. Kajja." Kyuhyun mengambil buku yang tadi belum sempat dimasukkan ke tas oleh Sungmin, memegang dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk menggandeng tangan Sungmin tanpa sadar.

Setelah membayar, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

"Ming, kau benar tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Gwaenchanayo oppa. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit kelelahan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Nanti setelah sampai di apartmen, kau harus segera beristirahat. "

"Ne oppa." Jawab Sungmin lirih. Jujur saja pikirannya masih penuh dengan surat, surat dan surat.

.

.

"Sudah sampai Min." seru Kyuhyun setelah mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan apartmen Sungmin.

"Ahh, ne oppa. Aku masuk dulu ne? Annyeong oppa."

"Min, apa perlu aku antar ke atas?" Tanya Kyuhyun saatv Sungmin akan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Ah, tidak perlu oppa, aku baik – baik saja." Sungmin terseyum lembut.

'_Min, senyummu benar – benar manis._' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Yasudah kalau begitu. Ingat, kau harus istirahat." Seru Kyuhyun lagi.

"Arraseo oppa. Annyeong." Sungmin keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun. Seperti kemarin, mobil Kyuhyun tidak segera berjalan saat Sungmin sudah keluar dari sana.

"Oppa?" Sungmin bertanya saat lagi – lagi Kyuhyun malah membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Masuklah dulu Min. Aku akan pulang setelah kau masuk."

"Tidak perlu seperti itu oppa, aku baik – baik saja. Sungguh."

"Kau ini. Sudah cepat masuk."

"Aku selalu kalah bila berdebat denganmu. Ck." Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah mendengar pernyataan Sungmin baru saja. "Yasudah aku masuk dulu ne? Oppa hati – hati di jalan. Selamat siang oppa."

"Siang Min."

Kyuhyun memandangi tubuh Sungmin yang lambat laun menjauhinya. Dia tidak segera pergi setelah Sungmin benar – benar sudah masuk ke apartmennya. Dia malah sibuk senyum – senyum sendiri sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa aku benar – benar menyukaimu Min." dia bermonolog ria.

Kyuhyun membatalkan niatnya untuk menghidupkan mesin mobilnya saat matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang ada di pangkuannya. Buku Sungmin. Dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Sungmin.

"Yeoboseo."

"Yeoboseo, Min. Apartmenmu nomor berapa?"

"137 oppa, kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi. Bukumu tertinggal di mobilku." Terang Kyuhyun.

"Ahhhh, ne, gidarilke oppa."

"Eumm."

Klik. Kyuhun mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Dia mengambil buku tulis milik Sungmin itu dan iseng membukanya.

"Tulisanmu rapih Ming. Kkkk." Kyuhyun membuka lembar demi lembar buku tulis itu.

Sreeeet.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh dari buku Sungmin itu.

'_Surat? Apakah Sungmin membuat duplikat untuk surat yang dia tulis untukku._' tebaknya dalam hati.

Karena penasaran dengan isi surat itu, setelah menimbang – nimbang, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membacanya meskipun tanpa seijin Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam setelah membaca surat itu. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu dan kecewa di hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, surat itu surat yang sama persis dengan yang dia baca tadi pagi, namun, yang ia baru saja baca adalah untuk Lee Donghae. Bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlalu GR Cho Kyuhyun." Dia bermonolog sambil tersenyum miris. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin kalau Sungmin juga suka padamu. Hahhaaa, apa kau menyukai Donghae min?" Kekecewaan Kyuhyun sangat kentara, suara tawa yang dia buat benar – benar terlihat dipaksakan.

Kyuhyun patah hati? Ya, bisa dibilang begitu.

Setelah menenangkan pikirannya sebentar akhirnya Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju apartmen Sungmin. Setelah sampai di tepat di depan pintu dengan tulisan '137' Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya panjang, lalu memencet bel apartmen Sungmin.

_Ting tong ting tong..._

Mendengar bel apartmennya berbunyi Sungmin segera menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Oppa. Masuk dulu oppa." Ajak Sungmin setelah mengetahui bahwa tamunya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sangat dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari pertama Sungmin berbicara dengannya.

"Aku hanya mau mengembalikan bukumu. Ini." Kyuhyun menyodorkan buku milik Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin, dia sedikit terkejut mendapati sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Aku pulang dulu." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya. Namun berbalik lagi. "Ah, iya, lain kali jangan letakkan barang pribadimu sembarangan. Mungkin saja itu bisa melukai seseorang." Setelah itu Kyuhyun benar – benar pergi meninggalkan Sungmin

Berjuta pertanyaan bersarang di kepala Sungmin. Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasurnya.

"Kau kenapa oppa?" Sungmin masih tetap bertanya – tanya. Setelah cukup lama memikirkan kata – kata Kyuhyun tadi. Sepertinya sekarang Sungmin sudah paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil buku yang tadi tertinggal di mobil Kyuhyun.

Dia membuka buku itu dengan tergesa dan BINGO ! Dia mengambil surat itu.

"Lee Sungmiiiiiiin, kau ceroboh sekaliiiiiii." Dia histeris sendiri di dalam kamarnya.

"Huwaaaa, bagaiamna ini, apa gara – gara ini Kyuhyun oppa bersikap dingin padaku? Lee Sungmin, bagaimana bisa kau membuat kesalahan fatal dua kali sehari. Aaaaaaa, babooooo, huhuuu, hiks." Air mata Sungmin keluar begitu saja. Bagaimana tidak, dia sudah merasa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun tidak kaku lagi, namun sekarang? Dia merusak semuanya. Kyuhyun bersikap dingin lagi padanya.

"Hikkssss, hikssss… aku harus bagaimana? Babo, baoooo.. hiks" Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi nomer Hyukie.

"Yeobose~ eh, Ming? Kau kenapa?" tanya Hyukie kaget setelah mendengar isakan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sungmin.

"Hyukie~ahhhh huhuuu, hikssss." Sungmin hanya bisa menangis saat ini.

"Ming, tenang, sudah sudah jangan menangis lagi. Ceritakan padaku ada apa Ming."

"Hiks hikssss huweeee." Lagi – lagi hanya tangisan yang didengar oleh Hyukjae.

"Arraseo arraseo. Tunggu aku ne? aku ke apartmenmu sekarang. Sudah kau jangan menangis lagi. Mungkin 30 menitan aku sampai di sana."

"Gidarilke Hyukie. Hiksss."

"Ne Ming."

Setelah itu Hyukjae segera menuju apartmen Sungmin. Jujur dia sangat khawatir dengan sahabat barunya itu.

*****************KyuMin********************

* * *

"sssst, sudah sudah Ming, jangan menangis terus, sebenarnya ada apa?" Hyukjae memeluk sahabatnya itu dan mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Berhenti dulu menangisnya Ming, ceritakan padaku. Kalau kau menangis terus begini kan aku jadi bingung." Hyukjae masih terus berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

"Hiks.." Sungmin melepas pelukannya dengan Hyukjae pelan sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Aku babo Hyukieee." Sesekali Sungmin terisak di saat berbicara.

"Kenapa bisa begitu Ming? Tidak boleh mengatai diri sendiri seperti itu. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Hyukjae mengulangi pertanyaanya lagi.

"Aku akan cerita dari awal tapi kau jangan marah ya?"

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin barusan. "Memangnya marah kenapa Ming?"

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh marah ya?" Sungmin takut Hyukjae marah karena dia mencoba mengirim surat untuk Donghae.

"Ne ne, aku janji tidak akan marah padamu Min, sekarang ceritakan." Hyukjae mengalah berdebat dengan Sungmin.

"Jadi, semalam itu aku bingung Hyukie, mau menulis surat cinta untuk siapa, setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk mengirim surat kepada Kyuhyun oppa. Aku sudah menulis surat untuknya, sudah selesai malah. bla blaa blaaa blaaa..." Sungmin melanjutkan ceritanya sampai selesai.

"Ahhh, jadi begitu ceritanya." ucap Hyukjae saat Sungmin sudah menceritakan semuanya.

"Euuum.. Kau tidak marah padaku kan Hyukie karena aku mengirim surat cinta untuk Donghae sunbae? kau mengerti maksudku bukan seperti itu kan?" Sungmin bertanya cemas.

Hyukjae mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti Ming, kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak padaku. Aku tahu kau malu mengirim surat untuk Kyuhyun sunbae, karena sudah jelas alasannya. Aku kira kau mulai menyukainya."

Sungmin ingin menyanggah pernyataan Hyukjae tapi entah kenapa dia merasa apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae itu benar. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan perkataan Hyukjae selanjutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu membohongi hatimu lagi Min, buktinya kau merasa sakit kan saat dia bersikap dingin lagi padamu. Iya kan?"

"Eumm, aku rasa kau benar Hyukie." Sungmin menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Kkkkkk, akhirnya Lee Sungmin mengakui perasaannya. Ciyeeeee." Hyukjae mencoba menghibur Sungmin dengan menggodanya.

"Jangan menggodaku Hyukieee~~" ujar Sungmin malu - malu.

"kkk, sudah kau tidak perlu cemas mengenai hal ini. Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikannya."  
ujar Hyukjae.

"Jeongmal?"

"Neeee, apa pun akan kulakukan untuk membuat sahabatku bahagia Min." Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Gomawoyoooo Hyuki~ah." Sungmin memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat.

"Cheonman Min. Memeluknya jangan terlalu erat Min, aku bisa mati, kkkk."

"Ah mianhae Hyukie." jawab Sungmin sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Gwaenchana. Jangan menangis lagi ne?"

"Eummm." Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu.

***************KyuMin***************

* * *

Pagi itu murid – murid sudah ramai berkumpul di depan laboratorium biologi untuk melihat pengumuman penentuan kelas untuk murid baru.

Setelah mencari namanya berulang kali di kertas – kertas yang terpasang di mading itu, Sungmin menemukan namanya tertulis di daftar nama murid kelas sepuluh satu. Dan betapa senangnya Sungmin ketika mendapati nama Lee Hyukjae juga berada di sana.

"Hyukieeee, kita sekelas lagi, yeayyy." Sungmin memeluk Eunhyuk girang.

"Kebetulan sekali ya Ming. Wah aku senang begitu ayo kita lihat kelas baru kita Min." Ajak Hyukjae.

"Neee.. Kajja." Seru Sungmin semangat. Dia sedikit melupakan soal Kyuhyun saat itu.

.  
.

.  
"Sekarang cari tempat duduk Min, kau mau di depan apa tengah? Atau belakang?" Hyukjae bertanya saat mereka sudah memasuki kelas sepuluh satu.

Di sana sudah ada beberapa siswa yang masuk juga, namun belum banyak.

"Eumm. Aku ikut kau saja Hyukie."

"Kalau begitu di bangku nomor dua dari depan itu saja." HyukJae menunjuk bangku dekat jendela itu.

"Baik, aku setuju." Sungmin mengangguk dan mengikuti Hyukjae duduk di bangku yang ditunjuk Hyukjae tadi.

"Min, hari ini belum mulai pelajaran kan?" Tanya Hyukjae saat mereka sudah duduk di kursinya masing - masing.

"Eum, setauku sih begitu."

"Baguslah. Berarti masih ada waktu untuk bersantai. Kkkk." Ujar Hyukjae senang.

"Kau benar hehehee."

"Min, aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu ne?" Ujar Hyukjae sambil berdiri.

"Apa perlu ku temani?" Tawar Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tunggu saja di sini."

"Baiklah." Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu Hyukjae segera keluar dari kelas itu. Namun, ternyata Hyukjae tidak berjalan menuju kamar kecil, melainkan menuju kelas Kyuhyun. Hyukjae melirik ke dalam sekilas setelah sampai di depan kelas sebelas IPA satu. Dan beruntung, ternyata kelas sebelas juga sedang tidak ada pelajaran.

Hyukjae memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kelas yang memang sudah terbuka itu.

_tok tok_  
Hyukjae mengtuk pintu itu dan tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya saat sebagian orang yang ada di kelas itu menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang bisa dibantu."

DEG!  
Hyukjae terkejut melihat orang yang sedang menghampirinya itu.

'_Oh Tuhan, ternyata Donghae oppa juga sekelas dengan Kyuhyun sunbae_' Hyukjae membatin dalam hati.

Hyukjae semakin mematung saat sosok Donghae semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat.

"Hallo, aku ketua kelas di sini, ada yang bisa dibantu?" Donghae mengulangi pertanyaannya sambil menggoyangkan telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah Hyukjae.

"Ah maaf sunbae. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun Sunbae. Apakah dia ada?" Jujur Hyukjae merasa sangat gugup saat itu.

"Ohh. Ada kok. Kyuuu ada yang mencarimu." Donghae sedikit berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun. Dan mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kyuhyun segera menuju asal suara.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat sudah berdiri di depan Hyukjae. Sedangkan Donghae sudah kembali membaur dengan teman - teman sekelasnya lagi.

"Ah, itu, emm, sunbae ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Terang Hyukjae. Pada saat itu, Hyukjae sedikit melirik ke dalam kelas. Dan mencuri pandang ke arah Donghae.

"Lama atau sebentar?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Lumayan lama." Jawab Hyukjae.

"Kalau begitu ayo duduk di sana." Kyuhyun mengajak Hyukjae duduk di bangku taman di depan kelas Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa? Emm sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu." Ujar Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah duduk di sana.

"Eum. Aku Lee Hyukjae, teman Sungmin. Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu."

"Ne? Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Sungminkah yang menyuruhmu melakukan hal ini?" Kyuhyun curiga dengan Hyukjae.

"Sunbae jangan bicara sembarangan. Bahkan Sungmin tidak tahu kalau aku menemuimu sekarang." Jelas Hyukjae.

"Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sebenarnya dia juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Hyukjae.

"Begini, maaf kalau aku mengganggu waktumu dan maaf jika aku terkesan tidak sopan. Aku kurang suka berbelit - belit dan aku akan langsung pada pokok masalahnya. Apa sunbae cemburu karena Sungmin akan mengirim surat cinta ke Donghae sunbae?" Tanya Hyukjae secara terang - terangan.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya hal seperti itu. Bahkan ini kali pertama aku berbicara denganmu." Ujar Kyuhyun sinis.

"Sudahlah sunbae tidak perlu bersikap sedingin dan sesinis itu. Bukannya sudah aku bilang dari tadi. Aku tidak suka berbelit - belit. Dan aku juga tidak suka melihat sahabatku menangis. Makanya aku langsung menemuimu." Lagi - lagi Hyukjae berbicara dengan gamblang.

'_Sungmin menangis?_' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin? Menangis?" Kali ini Kyuhyun bertanya pada Hyukjae.

"Iya. Dan aku sangat tidak suka melihat sahabatku menangis. Sunbae,, sunbae tidak perlu cemburu. Karena aku rasa Sungmin juga menyukaimu. Bukannya menyukai Donghae sunbae. Malam itu Sungmin bingung akan menulis surat pada siapa. Dan dari awal pun dia sudah memutuskan untuk mengirimkan surat itu untukmu. Bukan untuk Donghae sunbae." Hyukjae menjelaskan dengan sedikit menggebu - gebu.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang semakin penasaran.

"Iya sunbae. Jadi pada saat itu Sungmin sudah mantab menulis surat cinta itu untukmu. Tapi, dia malu. Karena itu aku menyimpulkan dia suka padamu. Masuk akal kan? Kenapa dia bisa malu mengirim surat itu padamu dan tidak malu jika mengirim ke Donghae sunbae? Itu karena kaulah yang disukainya. Bukan Donghae Sunbae." Kyuhyun merasa ada rasa bahagia di hatinya saat mendengar penuturan Hyukjae itu.

"Kau benar juga." Seru Kyuhyun. "Lalu? Kenapa dia jadi mengirimkan surat itu padaku? Bukannya pada Donghae?"

"Itu karena dia memasukkan suratmu dan surat yang akan diberikan untuk Donghae sunbae ke amplop yang mirip, jadi dia salah ambil saat itu." Jawab Hyukjae.

"Ah, apa benar seperti itu?"

"Sunbae ini, aku sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar dan sunbae masih tidak percaya? Yasudahlah. Kalau sunbae ingin kehilangan Sungmin, terus saja sunbae bersikap dingin padanya. Aku rasa gampang mencari penggantimu. Di sekolah ini kan banyak yang tampan." Ujar Hyukjae dengan mantab.

"Kau ini cepat sekali marah dan tidak sopan, aku ini sunbaemu. Ck. Dasar."

"Habisnya sunbae meragukan ceritaku sih. Hffff." Hyukjae mendengus.

"Iya iya, aku percaya padamu." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Eh? Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Hyuk pensaran.

"Bantu aku mendapatkan hati Sungmin seutuhnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum atau mungkin lebih tepatnya 'menyeringai' ke arah Hyukjae.

Sedangkan Hyukjae tentu saja merasa bahagia saat itu. Bagaimana tidak. Usahanya untuk membantu Sungmin berhasil. Namun, Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun tidak sadar sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

.  
.

**THE END~~~~ *ditimpukin readers pake labu kkkk**

**TBC~^^**

**Huweeee~~~ mianhae raeders kalo ceritanya makin GJ ;_;  
Semoga readers suka ya sama imajinasinya author. Mian kalo ada yang kurang sesuai. Tapi author selalu berusaha bikin cerita ini jadi semenarik mungkin kok (meskipun akhirnya gagal kkkk)**

**Untuk yang tanya Victoria dan EunHae sabar ya, mereka akan diperjelas (?) di chapter - chapter berikutnya. Hehehehe**

**Doain bisa update cepet terus yaaaa ^^~**

**SPECIAL THANKS AND WARM HUGS TO :**

**kyunny, nannaa, Hyugi Lee, jewElfishy, Siti azzahra muayanah, JoBel13ve, FiungAsmara, Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol, Choi Hyo Joon, Hyukfa, rositakyuhyun, Princess kyumin, Sparkyu-Min, ImSFS, AIDASUNGJIN, GaemAziKyu, SSungMine, KuyuPuyuh137, Tania3424, desi2121, is0live89, IfaGaemKyuKyungie369, Super Girl, cha, MINGswife, BbuingBbuing137, Super Girl, RenaYeppeo, Gst Irma Yhantye, amal, ibchoco, iinxartie1, cherrizka980826, kyumin forever, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, wenyjung, aeyraaKMS, ANAKNYADONGHAE, bunyming, aey raa KMS, Anami Hime, Just Fullmoon, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, adindasungmin, namikazeuzumakikushina, hyuknie, Annie Pumpkin, Ary MinMin, MinnieGalz, Chubymin, ELLE HANA, sitara1083, KMS kyuminshiper, kyurin minnie, Han Ji Kyo, rositakyuhyun, Chikyumin, indahpus96, jiwoo park, Guest, nhaELF, MINGswife, Shofiy Nurlatief, leeminad, vicsparkyu4ever, Fariny, rainy hearT, kyuminalways89, indahpus96, Riyu, takarahoshi, kyuminalways89, sha, HeeYeon, kyurin minnie, Iam ELF and JOYer, didotming, AngeLseLf1323, chabluebilubilu, FiungAsmara, Yuara Tirania, Cho Miku, triple3r.  
**

**and**

**SILENT READERS kkk^^**

**KEEP REVIEEEEWWWWW :p**

**Regards,**

**pinkvirga**

**twitter : pinkvirga101**

**tumblr : pinkvirgaelf. tumblr. com**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saranghae Sunbae**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship (sisanya tentukan sendiri kkk^^)**

**Rate : T sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah**

**Pairing : KyuMin, EunHae, dll**

**Part : 5/?**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

* * *

"Kau ini cepat sekali marah dan tidak sopan, aku ini sunbaemu. Ck. Dasar."

"Habisnya sunbae meragukan ceritaku sih. Hffff." Hyukjae mendengus.

"Iya iya, aku percaya." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Eh? Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Hyuk pensaran.

"Bantu aku mendapatkan hati Sungmin seutuhnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum atau mungkin lebih tepatnya 'menyeringai' ke arah Hyukjae.

Sedangkan Hyukjae tentu saja merasa bahagia saat itu. Bagaimana tidak. Usahanya untuk membantu Sungmin berhasil.

"Hmmm. Aku mau membantu sunbae. Tapi, apa sunbae mau membantuku juga?" Tawar Hyukjae.

"Hm, bantu apa?" Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya.

_**SKIP TIME**_

"La la la .." Hyukjae berjalan kembali ke kelasnya dengan bersenandung ria. Bagaimana tidak, dia berhasil melampaui dua pulau sekaligus dengan satu dayungan.

"Hyukieeee. Kau lama sekali sih." Protes Sungmin saat Hyuk sudah sampai di kelasnya.

"Maaf Min, perutku tadi sakit sekali. Jadi aku berlama - lama di kamar mandi. Hehehee." Kata Hyukjae berboohong.

"Kau salah makan?"

"Eumm..Mungkin." Hyukjae mengangguk kecil.

"Jangan lupa minum obat Hyukie."

"Ne Ming." Hyukjae terkikih kecil di dalam hati karena berhasil mengelabui Sungmin.

"Hyukie, aku bosan, ke kantin yuk." Ajak Sungmin.

"Eumm. Ayo." Hyukjae tersenyum lalu berdiri dan berjalan beriringan dengan Sungmin menuju kantin.

Perjalanan menuju kantin mereka isi dengan obrolan - obrolan ringan membahas kelas baru mereka. Sungmin tidak tahu bahwa jalan menuju kantin ternyata melewati kelas sebelas IPA satu dan tanpa sengaja pandangan Sungmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun karena saat itu Kyuhyun sedang berada di luar kelasnya bersama teman - temannya yang lain.

Sungmin langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan terus menunduk saat melewati koridor depan kelas Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih berpura - pura bersikap dingin dan sama sekali tidak menegur Sungmin saat Sungmin dan Hyukjae melewati depan kelasnya.

"Min." Tegur Hyukjae saat mereka sudah hampir sampai di kantin.

"Eum?" Sungmin menoleh ke arah Hyukjae.

"Kenapa tiba - tiba murung begitu?" Tanya Hyukjae pura - pura tidak tahu. Padahal dia sudah paham itu semua karena Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae dengan menggeleng lemah.

"Jangan murung begitu. Kau terlihat sangat jelek." Goda Hyukjae.

"Aku memang jelek." Jawab Sungmin singkat. Sepertinya suasana hati Sungmin sangat buruk saat itu.

"Miiin, jangan begitu ah. Senyum dong, aku tidak suka melihatmu cemberut seperti itu." Protes Hyukjae.

"Arraseooo.. Iiiiii." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum sangat lebar dan dibuat - buat.

"Hahahaa. Kau ini lucu sekali Min." Hyukjae terkikik melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"Kyu." Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang ada di depan kelas.

"Ada apa hae?"

"Emm. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Silahkan." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat.

"Kau kenal dengan gadis yang berjalan dengan gadis yang kau sukai itu?" Kyuhyun sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Donghae itu.

"Sungmin dan Hyukjae maksudmu?"

'apa kau menyukai Sungmin?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Mungkin, karena aku juga tidak tahu namanya. Ah, iya, apa yang kau maksud gadis yang tadi menemuimu?" Tanya Donghae meyakinkan.

"Iya, gadis yang tadi menemuiku namanya Lee Hyukjae dia teman Sungmin" Terang Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk paham. "Mereka adik gugus satu kan?"

"Iya, ada apa Hae?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Aku rasa aku tertarik dengan salah satu di antara mereka." Kyuhyun melotot mendengar pernyataan Donghae.

"Mwo? Jangan bilang kau tertarik pada Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun posesif.

"Kalo iya memangnya kenapa?" Donghae mengangkat satu alisnya, menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bercanda Hae." Kyuhyun berkata dengan ketus.

"Hahahaaa. Tentu saja aku bercanda. Aku rasa aku tertarik dengan temannya Sungmin." Kyuhyun bernafas lega mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Aku terus memperhatikan dia saat sedang mengobrol bersamamu di taman tadi."

"Kau jadi pengagum rahasia eoh?"

"Hahaaa, mungkin bisa dibilang seperti tadi namanya?" Tanya Donghae.

"Lee hyukjae." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mengingatnya. Terimakasih Kyu." Donghae menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun lalu melenggang masuk ke kelas lagi.

'Sepertinya rencana membantu Hyukjae akan berjalan dengan lancar. Kkkkk' Kyuhyun terkikik dalam hati.

********************KyuMin********************

* * *

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal Min?" Tanya Hyukjae seraya memperhatikan lagi barang - barang yang ada di bagasi mobilnya.

"Eumm, aku rasa tidak ada." Jawab Sungmin yakin.

"Yasudah, kajja." Hyukjae masuk ke bagian belakang mobilnya, begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Sore itu Sungmin memang dijemput oleh Hyukjae. Mereka akan mengadakan acara kemah dan api unggun di sekolah.

Sekitar pukul setengah 4 mereka sampai di SM High School. Mereke segera menurunkan barang bawaan mereka dari bagasi. Peralatan yang dibawa memang cukup banyak. Tiap siswa harus membawa seikat kayu bakar untuk api unggun, sebotol minyak tanah, tikar, baju ganti, peralatan mandi, kudapan dan lain sebagainya.

Ya, meskipun sebenarnya acaranya hanya berlangsung satu malam, tetap saja para murid baru sangat antusias dengan acara menginap di sekolah itu.

"Besok dijemput jam berapa nona?"

"Eumm.. Jam sebelas ahjusshi." Jawab Hyukjae.

"Baiklah. Saya pamit dulu nona, selamat sore." Park Ahjusshi masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ne ahjusshi, hati - hati di jalan."

Setelah itu Sungmin dan Hyukjae segera mengangkat barang - barang mereka menuju kelas kelompok satu. Tentu saja mereka kesusahan membawa barang sebanyak itu.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Suara berat milik seseorang mengagetkan mereka.

"Ah, Choi Sunbae. Tidak perlu kami bisa membawanya sendiri." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu merasa sungkan, MOS sudah berakhir dua hari yang lalu, dan sekarang memang saatnya sunbae dan hoobae saling mengenal satu sama lain." Jawab Siwon sambil mengambil kayu bakar yang tadi ada di genggaman Sungmin.

"Ah, sebentar, Donghae..."

DEG, jantung Hyukjae serasa mau copot mendengar nama itu dipanggil.

"Ke sini bantu aku." Seru Siwon sambil sedikit berteriak memanggil Donghae. Sepertinya Siwon cocok sekali menjadi mak comblang. kkkk

"Ada apa ketua?" Tanya Donghae setelah sampai di tempat Siwon, Sungmin dan Hyukjae berdiri.

"Bantu adik kelas kita membawa barang - barang ini." Jawab Siwwon yang tersenyum penuh arti.

Donghae yang mengerti maksud Siwon langsung bergegas membantu membawa barang bawaan Hyukjae. Ya, Siwon memang sosok yang bijaksana dan sangat baik di mata teman - temannya. Makanya sebagian besar anggota OSIS yang notabene pasti dekat dengan ketuanya, sering curhat tentang apa pun kepada Siwon. Siwon bukan hanya ketua OSIS yang baik, namun dia juga menjadi sosok sahabat yang baik bagi teman - teman anggota OSIS.

"Kalian kelompok berapa?" Tanya Siwon saat mereka sudah berjalan beberapa laangkah.

"Mereka adik gugusku, kelompok satu." Donghae menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk Sungmin dan Hyukjae itu.

"Ahh begitu." Siwon mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Sesampainya di kelas, tentu saja para murid baru sedikit iri melihat pemandangan itu. Bagaimana tidak, dua orang anggoota OSIS yang tampan membantu membawakan barang Hyukjae dan Sungmin. Siapa coba yang tidak mau.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu, maaf merepotkanmu." Sungmin berujar sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Terimakasih sunbae." Kali ini Hyukjae yang bicara.

"Tidak masalah, tidak perlu sungkan." Siwon tersenyum tulus. "Iyakan Hae?" Siwon menyenggol bahu Donghae.

"Ahh, ne, itu benar sekali." Jawab Donghae dengan sedikit gelagapan. Siwon terkikik dalam hati melihat gelagat dongsaengnya itu.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, oh iya, kalian bawa kayu bakar dan minyak tanahnya ke halaman belakang sekolah ya, karena acara api unggun akan dilaksanakan di sana." Jelas Siwon. Sedangkan Donghae hanya mengangguk sambil mencuri - curi pandang kepada Hyukjae.

"Ne sunbae. Sekali lagi terimakasih." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi.

"Sama - sama." Siwon tersenyum lagi lalu memberi pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Hyukjae, begitu pun dengan Donghae.

"Kyaaaaaaa.. Miiiing, jantungku berdetak sangat keras." Teriak Hyukjae histeris setelah Siwon dan Donghae benar - benar sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Hahahaa, kau senang?" Tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Huwaaaa, tentu saja aku sangat senang Min. Aku semakin mengaguminya. Kau tahu kan, dia tadi, sangat tampan Min. Huwaaaa." Hyukjae terus saja histeris, tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari teman - teman kelompok satunya.

"ahahahaa, kau lucu sekali Hyukieee. Cieeee hyukieee." Sungmin makin menggoda Hyukjae. "Hahaa, yasudah, ayo segera ke halaman belakang, kita harus segera mengumpulkan ini" Ajak Sungmin sambil menenteng seikat kayu bakar dan sebotol minyak tanah.

"Ayoooo..." seru Hyukjae bersemangat. Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Hyukjae terus saja bersenandung kecil saat berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Dia merasa sangat senang sekali. Bagaimana tidak, Lee Donghae, sunbae yang dia kagumi barusaja membantu membawakan barang bawaannya. Rasanya dia ingin mengulang kejadian tadi.

_DUG_..

"Aw Ming, kenapa kau berhenti mendadak. Ishhh." Protes Hyukjae yang menabarak tubuh Sungmin di depannya.

Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae dengan menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah objek yang membuatnya berhenti.

"Fiuhh, lalu? Kyuhyun sunbae kan memang anggota OSIS, wajar kalo ada dia di sana. Sudahlah, ayo." Kali ini Hyukjae berjalan mendahului Sungmin. Dan dengan terpaksa Sungmin pun mengikutinya.

Sungmin ikut berhenti saat Hyukjae berhenti di dekat Kyuhyun. Karena saat itu Kyuhyunlah yang mengatur pengumpulan kayu bakar di halaman belakang.

"Ditaruh di mana sunbae?" Tanya Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas lalu menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae. "Taruh saja di tengah itu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk tumpukan kayu bakar yang ada di tengah halaman belakang yang luas itu.

"Ne sunbae." Hyukjae mengangguk paham lalu berjalan menuju tumpukan kayu bakar itu. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia terus memperhatikan Sungmin dari tempatnya berdiri. 'Aku merindukanmu Min.' Batinnya.

*******************KyuMin*********************

* * *

"Sudah masuk semua kan?" Tanya Leeteuk kepada murid kelompok satu.

"Seertinya sudah sunbae." Salah seorang murid gugus satu menjawab.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah menaruh kayu bakar dan minyak tanahnya di halaman belakang kan?"

"Sudah sunbaeeee." Suara kompak itu kembali terdengar. Leeteuk mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Nanti acara api unggun akan berlangsung mulai pukul delapan. Sebentar lagi para murid perempuan menuju kelas sepuluh satu dan murid laki - laki menuju kelas sebelas IPA satu. Bangku dan mejanya sudah dipinggirkan, jadi kalian bisa menggunakan kelas itu untuk bermalam. Gunakan tikar yang kalian bawa untuk alas. Karena udara di luar sangat dingin, jadi kami memutuskan agar kalian tidur di dalam ruangan. Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti sunbae." Jawab murid - murid kelompok satu bersamaan.

"Baik, nanti pukul tujuh kalian berkumpul di aula untuk makan malam. Jangan sampai ada yang terlambat." Leeteuk mewanti - wanti mereka. "Kalian boleh segera menuju kelas sepuluh dan sebelas IPA satu sekarang." Mendengar perintah itu satu per satu murid dari kelompok satu menghambur keluar dansegera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Leeteuk.

*********************KyuMin*******************

* * *

"Makan apa, makan apa, makan apa sekarang, sekarang makan apa, makan apa sekarang." Lantunan suara nyanyian dari grup bagian utara mengalun menembus malam yang dingin itu. Namun beruntung, karena di tengah - tengah mereka sekarang ada api unggun yang menghangatkan udara malam itu.

"Sekarang makan apel makan apel makan apel sekarang, apel apa apel apa apel apa sekarang?." Sahutan nyanyian dari kelompok sebelah selatan menambah meriahnya malam itu.

Ya, sekarang seluruh murid baru dibagi menjadi dua kelompok, dengan duduk melingkar beralaskan rumput halaman belakang, mereka mengitari api unggun dan melakukan permainan 'makan apa' kkkk

"Apel hijau, apel hijau, apel hijau sekrang, sekarang hijau apa, hijau apa, hijau apa sekarang?" Permainan itu menjadi semakin seru. Dan semakin menimbulkan suasana akrab antara murid satu dengan yang lain.

Canda dan tawa meramaikan suasana malam itu. Bintang dan bulan yang menghiasi langit malam itu seakan menambah kegembiraan yang ada. Murid - murid baru juga semakin akrab dengan anggota OSIS. Sepertinya tujuan dari acara ini untuk mengakrabkan antara sunbae dan hoobae sangat berhasil. Semua larut dalam kegembiraan malam itu.

Sekitar pukul sepuluh acara dilanjutkan dengan mengumumkan siapa yang memenangkan surat cinta yang mereka kumpulkan 3hari yang lalu. Setiap kelas diambil satu pemenang. Rasa penasaran dan tidak sabar bersarang di hati setiap murid baru yang ada di sana.

"Baiklah aku akan mengumumkannya dari gugus tujuh." Suara Leeteuk sunbae semakin membuat rasa penasaran mereka bertambah. Leeteuk menyebutkan satu per satu nama pemenangnya sampai akhirnya kini saatnya mengumumkan untuk pemenang dari gugus satu.

"Dari gugus satu, pemenangnya adalah Lee~~ ayo yang marganya Lee siap siap ya." Seru Leeteuk menggoda adik - adiknya. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pun menoleh satu sama lain. Marga mereka sama - sama Lee, jujur mereka sangat deg - degan saat itu.

"Selamat untuk Lee Hyukjae~~" Hyukjae membulatkan matanya mendengar namanya disebut.

"Min? Benarkah namaku yang disebut?" Tanya Hyukjae meyakinkan dirinya.

"Benar Hyukieee, waaa selamat ya." Ujar Sungmin sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu. Jujur saja Sungmin sangat senang Hyukjae berhasil menang, namun ada sedikit rasa sesal di hatinya, karena itu berarti, dia kehilangan kesempatan untuk kencan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan otomatis dia kehilangan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi apa pun itu, dia tetap merasa senang karena berarti Hyukjae akan berkencan dengan Donghae.

"Cepatlah ke sana." Sungmin tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arah 6 orang pemenang surat cinta yang sedang berdiri di dekat api unggun.

"Eumm." Hyukjae tersenyum lebar lalu bergabung dengan pemenang dari kelompok lain.

"Baiklah, aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian. Nanti kalian akan segera di hubungi oleh penerima surat kalian dan kalian akan memperoleh hadiah dari mereka. Beri tepuk tangan untuk teman - teman kalian." Seru Leeteuk kepada murid - murid lainnya.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau sebenarnya pemenang dari kelompok satu adalah Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun lah yang memohon kepada Leeteuk agar memenangkan Hyukjae.

****flashback on****

"Noona." Kyuhyun memanggil Leeteuk sambil berlari kecil menghampiri bendahara OSIS itu.

"Hi Kyu? Ada apa?" Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Bantuan? Apa yang bisa kubantu Kyu?"

"Begini, bisakah kau membuat Lee Hyukjae sebagai pemenang penulis surat cinta?"

Lagi - lagi Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa begitu? Bukannya itu berarti curang? Dan bukannya sebenarnya pemenangnya adalah Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Leeteuk heran.

Kyuhyun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Eumm, kau benar, tapi aku ingin membantu Hyukjae agar dia bisa dekat dengan Donghae noona. Dan sebenarnya aku juga agak was - was jika Sungmin yang menang. Kau tahu kan? Victoria. Aku takut dia berbuat macam - macam pada orang yang dekat denganku."

"Hmmmm." Leeteuk terlihat berfikir sebentar. "Apa Victoria masih sering menggangu orang yang dekat denganmu? Aku lihat dia sekarang sudah tidak terlalu memaksakan perasaanya padamu."

"Apa benar begitu? Tapi bagaimana pun aku harus waspada noona. Kau tahu, aku benar - benar menyukai Sungmin. Dan aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Jebal noona?" Kyuhyun memohon sekali lagi.

"Ishhh. Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun. Terserah kau saja." Seru Leeteuk seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Gomawo noonaaaa, kau yang terbaik." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit berteriak.

****flashback off****

*******************KyuMin*********************

* * *

"Selamat pagi hoobaedeul." Suara Siwon membuka upacara pagi itu.

"Pagiii."

"Aku ingin mengucapkan banyak - banyak terimakasih karena selama MOS dan acara api unggun semalam kalian begitu menjadi hoobae yang baik. Terimakasih karena sudah mematuhi aturan, terimakasih karena sudah mengikuti acara kami dengan baik. Kami anggota OSIS mohon maaf apabila ada salah dan kekurangan selama membimbing kalian terutama di acara MOS." Ucapan Siwon itu terdengar sangat menyentuh. Bahkan ada beberapa siswa yang matanya mulai berair gara - gara kata - katanya.

Siwon sekarang sedang berdiri di mimbar lapangan utama SM High School. Sedangkan anggota OSIS yang lain berbaris membentuk satu barisan lurus berhadapan dengan murid baru. Sama seperti Siwon.

"Setelah ini kalian berjalan ke depan, di mulai dari gugus satu, dan bersalaman dengan anggota OSIS. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah banyak membantu." Dengan tidak mengurangi wibawahnya Siwon menunduk sedikit sebagai rasa terimakasihnya kepada adik - adik siswa baru SM High School.

Setelah itu Siwon turun dari mimbar dan ikut bergabun dengan anggota OSIS yang lain. Dan seperti yang diperintahkan Siwon tadi. Murid - murid segera berjalan ke depan dan berjabat tangan dengan para anggota OSIS.

Suasana seketika menjadi haru saat itu. Tidak ada lagi keegoisan dan kesombongan antara kakak kelas pada adik kelasnya. Yang ada hanya rasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan acara MOS. Tidak jarang murid perempuan berpelukan dengan sunbae perempuan dan begitu juga dengan murid laki - laki.

Hyukjae menangis tersedu saat dia berpelukan dengan Leeteuk sunbae. "Eonni, terimakasih sudah banyak membantu, kau pembimbing kelompok yang sangat baik. Dan maaf bila banyak merepotkanmu." Leeteuk mengelus punggung Hyukjae dengan sayang.

"Sama - sama ne? Maaf jika eonni banyak salah." Ujar Leeteuk lalu melepas pelukannya dengan Hyukjae dan mengelap air matanya sendiri.

Sungmin juga merasakan krystal bening mulai jatuh dari matanya saat dia bersalaman dengan para anggota OSIS. Jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat saat dia hampir sampai di tempat Kyuhyun berdiri.

Akhirnya dia sampai juga di depan Kyuhyun. Dia menatap manik coklat milik Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang berair. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat tiba - tiba Kyuhyun memeluknya sekilas. Sangat singkat. "Mianhae." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan.

"Oppa? Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" Air mata Sungmin semakin mengalir deras.

"Sudah, tidak perlu membahas masalah itu lagi ne? Jangan menangis lagi Min. Kau jelek tahu jika sedang menangis seperti itu." Ejek Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Oppa, bisa - bisanya kau menggodaku di saat seperti ini." Ucap Sungmin dengan sedikit manja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan lembut. "Sepulang dari acara ini kau tunggu aku di gerbang. Kau pulang bersamaku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Sungmin tentu saja sangat bahagia mendengar hal itu. Dia mengangguk kecil, "ne oppa." Lalu tersenyum sangat manis kepada Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu dia melanjutkan acara salam - salamanya dengan para anggota OSIS lainnya. Sungmin benar - benar merasa sangat lega saat itu. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun tidak lagi bersikap dingin padanya.

*******************KyuMin*******************

* * *

Sekitar pukul sebelas kurang seluruh murid baru sudah dipersilahkan untuk pulang.

"Hyukkie, kau pulang duluan saja tidak apa - apa." seru Sungmin saat dia dan Hyukjae sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Eh? kenapa begitu Min?" Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku, emm, akan pulang bersama Kyuhyun sunbae." terang Sungmin malu - malu.

"Mwo? jinjaaaaa?" Hyukjae kaget sekaligus gembira mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Eumm."

"Wahhh, oke Min, nikmati waktumu bersama Kyuhyun subae ne? Ciyeee sudah baikan nih yeeee." Goda Hyukjae. Sungmin hanya menggembungkan pipinya mendengar goadaan Hyukjae.

"Yasudah Min, Par Ahjusshi sudah menjemputku. Aku pulang dulu ne?" pamit Hyukjae sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin.

"Eumm, hati - hati Hyukieee."

"Neeee."

Sungmin melirik sekilas keadaan sekitarnya. Murid - murid sudah banyak yang dijemput. Sudah sekitar dua puluh menit Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun. Tapi karena hatinya sedang bahagia, easanya dua puluh menit bukan waktu yang lama baginya.

_Drrrt drrtt.._

Sungmin merasakan ponsel yang ada di saku roknya bergetar.

Dia segera mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan icon pesan.

**From** : Cho Kyuhyun Sunbae

_Min, apa kau sudah di gerbang?_

Sungmin tersenyum lalu membalas pesan itu.

**To** : Cho Kyuhyun Sunbae

_Ne oppa. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi._

_Drrtt drrrt_, ponsel Sungmin kembali bergetar.

**From** : Cho Kyuhyun Sunbae

_Tunggu sebentar lagi ne? Mianhae membuatmu menunggu lagi._

**To** : Cho Kyuhyun Sunbae.

_Tidak masalah oppa^^ ne, gidarilke._

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, mobil putih milik Kyuhyun sudah berada tepat di depan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan segera memasuki mobil itu. Betapa senangnya dia saat disambut oleh senyuman oleh Kyuhyun, senyum kali ini berbeda, bukan senyum dingin seperti sebelumnya. Namun senyum tulus, seperti senyuman yang dikeluarkan dari hati.

Sungmin membalas senyuman Kyuhyun, lalu menyapanya. "Emm, hai oppa."

"Hai Min, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Seru Kyuhyun lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartmen Sungmin. Suasana canggung mulai menyelimuti mereka. Bagaimana tidak, ini kali pertama mereka ada dalam satu mobil lagi setelah masalah surat itu.

"Min, aku minta maaf." Sungmin menoleh kepada Kyuhyun mendengar sunbaenya itu meminta maaf padanya.

"Ne? untuk?"

"Karena telah bersikap dingin padamu." jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun tersebut. "Eumm, ne oppa. Tidak apa - apa."

"Gomawo Ming." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil melirik Sungmin sekilas.

"Cheonman oppa." Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

Mereka sama - sama diam lagi setelah itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama - sama berfikir apa yang harus mereka bicarakan lagi. Ini benar - benar canggung. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Kyuhyun berbicara lagi.

"Eh Min, temanmu menang untuk berkencan dengan Donghae ya?" tanya Kyuhyun basa basi. Padahal dia sudah tahu betul akan hal itu.

"Hehehehee, ne oppa, aku senang sekali Hyukjae menang. Dia sebenarnya memang sudah mengagumi Donghae dari saat MOS."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sungmin. "Kau senang atau sedih?"

Sungmin menoleh kaget ke arah Kyuhun. "Tentu saja aku senang dan kenapa aku harus sedih? Kau ini ada - ada saja oppa." sanggah Sungmin.

"Hahhaa, tidak usah berpura - pura Ming, kau sedih kan tidak bisa kencan denganku?" Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, rasanya ingin sekali membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dengan tas ranselnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa bertanya hal seperti itu dengan sangat gamblang.

"Oppaaa, kau bicara apasih." Sungmin cemberut dan tanpa dia sadari pipinya menyemburatkan warna merah seketika.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali jika sedang malu seperti itu Min. Ngomong - ngomong kita sudah sampai." Kyuhyun tersenyum jail ke arah Sungmin setelah memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Ah ne oppa, terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Annyeong oppa." tangan Sungmin segera menyentuh sabuk pengaman dan berniat untuk membukanya.

Namun tiba - tiba Kyuhyun bergerak ke samping, membukakan sabuk pengaman Sungmin.

DEG!

Tentu saja hal itu otomatis membuat posisi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjadi sangat dekat. Sungmin merasakan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ribuan kupu - kupu seperti berterbangan di perutnya. Dan kali ini, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan jarak sangat dekat. Seperti mengunci manik hitam milik Sungmin.

_'Oh Tuhan. Perasaan apa ini'_ seru Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kau tidak perlu sedih, karena meski pun kau tidak menang, aku akan tetap mengajakmu pergi kencan." Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat itu tepat di dekat telinga Sungmin lalu memandangi wajah Sungmin lagi. Sungmin merasa otot - ototnya melemas, jantungnya berpacu seperti habis berlari marathon. Nafas Kyuhyun yang hangat menerpa wajahnya seperti hembusan angin di musin semi. Dia tidak bisa berfikir saat itu juga. Dia benar - benar kehilangan akal.

"Oppa." ucapnya lirih.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC~^^**

**annyoeng readersdeul hehehee, karena kemarin banyak yang minta dipanjangin di chap ini ada 3500 kata lebih, sedangkan di chap chap sebelumnya sekitar 2500 kata. Masih kurang panjang kah? hehehe  
**

**Maafkan segala kekurangan dan typo di sana sini .**

**Keep review ne?^^  
**

**SPECIAL THANKS AND WARM HUGS TO :**

**kyunny, nannaa, Hyugi Lee, jewElfishy, Siti azzahra muayanah, JoBel13ve, FiungAsmara, Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol, Choi Hyo Joon, Hyukfa, rositakyuhyun, Princess kyumin, Sparkyu-Min, ImSFS, AIDASUNGJIN, GaemAziKyu, SSungMine, KuyuPuyuh137, Tania3424, desi2121, is0live89, IfaGaemKyuKyungie369, Super Girl, cha, MINGswife, BbuingBbuing137, Super Girl, RenaYeppeo, Gst Irma Yhantye, amal, ibchoco, iinxartie1, cherrizka980826, kyumin forever, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, wenyjung, aeyraaKMS, ANAKNYADONGHAE, bunyming, aey raa KMS, Anami Hime, Just Fullmoon, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, adindasungmin, namikazeuzumakikushina, hyuknie, Annie Pumpkin, Ary MinMin, MinnieGalz, Chubymin, ELLE HANA, sitara1083, KMS kyuminshiper, kyurin minnie, Han Ji Kyo, rositakyuhyun, Chikyumin, indahpus96, jiwoo park, Guest, nhaELF, MINGswife, Shofiy Nurlatief, leeminad, vicsparkyu4ever, Fariny, rainy hearT, kyuminalways89, indahpus96, Riyu, takarahoshi, kyuminalways89, sha, HeeYeon, kyurin minnie, Iam ELF and JOYer, didotming, AngeLseLf1323, chabluebilubilu, FiungAsmara, Yuara Tirania, Cho Miku, triple3r, Saki90, Lee SunMi, anggisujuelf, Shofiy Nurlatief, Shywona489, Chizumi, KimMinJi, Haruu 'Ruu' Kim, min190196, 1307 kms, youngie poppo, mitade13, KyuMin21.**

**and**

**SILENT READERS kkk^^**

**~welcome for new readers~**

**Kalo ada kritik dan saran utarain aja gpp kok^^**

**thanks for read and review**

**Regards,**

**pinkvirga**

**twitter : pinkvirga101**

**tumblr : pinkvirgaelf. tumblr. com**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saranghae Sunbae**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship (sisanya tentukan sendiri kkk^^)**

**Rate : T sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah**

**Pairing : KyuMin, EunHae, dll**

**Part : 6/?**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

* * *

_Drrrt .. Drrrtt.. Drrtt .. Drrrtt.._

Hyukjae segera mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar akibat telpon masuk itu.

_'Nomor siapa ya?'_ Dia membatin dalam hati.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Emm, yeoboseo Lee Hyukjae."

_DEG!_

_'Sebentar, bukannya ini suara Donghae sunbae. Apa benar? Apa aku tidak salah dengar.'_Pertanyaan itu menggelayuti pikiran Hyukjae.

"Halo?" Suara dari seberang membuat Hyukjae tersadar lagi.

"Ah ne, ini siapa?" Untuk meyakinkan Hyukjae bertanya pada orang itu.

"Aku, Lee Donghae." Hyukjae tercekat mendengar nama itu disebut.

_'Ya Tuhan. Donghae sunbae menelponku.'_ Hyukjae yang semula tiduran segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di kasur bersprei kuning miliknya.

"Ah, Donghae sunbae.." Hyukjae membuat suaranya terlihat senormal mungkin. "Ada apa sunbae? Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Tanya Hyukjae basa - basi.

"Emm, ini soal hadiahmu." Terang Donghae.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Donghae itu. _'Keep calm Lee Hyukjae'_ batinnya.

"Oh, iya sunbae. Lalu?"

"Kau mau kapan menerima hadiahmu?"

_'Kyaaaaa, apa yang harus kujawab_.' Lagi - lagi Hyukjae histeris di dalam hatinya.

"Eh? Emm. Itu. Terserah sunbae saja." Jawab Hyukjae sebisanya.

"Ah begitu ya, emm, kalau begitu Sabtu malam bagimana?" Tawar Donghae. Hyukjae tidak tahu sebenarnya orang yang ada di seberang telponnya juga sedang gugup berbicara dengannya.

"Baik sunbae, tidak masalah."

"Baik kalau begitu. Aku tutup telponnya sekarang. Selamat siang Lee Hyukjae."

"Eumm. S-selamat siang sunbae."

_Klik-_ sambungan telpon itu pun terputus. Hyukjae mematung. Membiarkan ponselnya jatuh begitu saja di atas kasurnya. Dia menaikkan kedua tangannya menyentuh tepat di bagian jantungnya yang berdetak tak normal saat itu.

"Kyaaaaaaa.. Donghae oppaaaaa~"

********************KyuMin********************

* * *

"O-o-Oppa..." Sungmin hanya bisa mengatakan satu kata itu. Bibirnya terasa kelu seperti terkunci begitu saja.

Kyuhyun terus menatap dalam ke arah manik hitam milik Sungmin. Jantungnya sendiri pun berdetak sangat keras. Dia tidak peduli lagi kalau pun Sungmin mendengarnya.

Melihat wajah Sungmin sedekat itu - dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu - Entah kenapa tiba - tiba dia memiliki ide jail. Perlahan dia menaikkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan jari - jarinya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya mendapati perlakuan Kyuhyun itu. Dengan tidak sengaja dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Dan tiba - tiba..

"Awwww." Sungmin mengiris saat Kyuhyun dengan tiba - tiba mencubit pipinya.

"Oppaaaa, kau ini ishhh. Sakit tahuuuu." Sungmin menggigit bibit bawahnya karena geram dan melirik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaa, Mian Ming. Habisnya ekspresimu lucu sekali." Kyuhyun semakin tertawa melihat ekspresi sebal dari Sungmin.

"Kau keterlaluan!" Sungmin segera membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun dan membantingnya. Sungguh hatinya sangat kesal dan dia merasa dipermainkan. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun bercanda seperti itu.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat melihat pintu mobilnya dibanting dan segera menghentikan tawanya. "Cho Kyuhyun bodoh." Ucapnya setelah sadar dan segera berlari mengerjar Sungmin.

"Min, mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucapnya saat dia sudah berjalan disamping Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan sama sekali tidak menggubris Kyuhyun. Dia benar - benar sangat kesal.

"Min, aku benar - benar minta maaf. Ayolah Min. Aku hanya bercanda." Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya seketika dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Kalau kau ingin main - main, kau cari orang lain saja. Jangan denganku." Ucap Sungmin lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Lagi - lagi Kyuhyun harus mengimbangi langkah Sungmin.

"Min, bukan begitu maksudku. Tolong jangan marah Min." Kyuhyun ikut menghentikan langka kakinya saat Sungmin sudah berada di depan pintu apartmennya lalu memencet kode untuk membuka pintu itu.

_Triiing..._

Setelah suara itu terdengar, Sungmin segera membuka pintu apartmennya dan masuk ke dalam. Tanpa persetujuan Sungmin, dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun ikut masuk ke sana.

"Min, tolong maafkan aku." Kyuhyun terus saja memohon.

"Keluar dari apartmenku." Ucap Sungmin sinis tanpa menoleh kepada Kyuhyun.

"Min, kenapa kau bisa semarah ini? Aku hanya mencubit pipimu." Sungmin tersentak mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang seperti tanpa dosa itu, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Cho Kyuhyun sunbae yang terhormat, segera keluar dari apartmenku atau - - "

_Sreeet.._

Dengan satu gerakan Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, menggapai kedua pipi chubby milik Sungmin lalu dengan tiba - tiba menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir berwarna peach itu.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan tindakan tiba - tiba yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun itu. Dia merasakan waktu berhenti seketika. Semua kata - kata yang akan ia ucapkan serasa hilang begitu saja saat mendapati bibir hangat Kyuhyun terlah menempel di bibirnya.

"Aku menyayangimu Lee Sungmin, maafkan aku atas perbuatanku jangan pernah berfikir bahwa aku hanya bermain - main denganmu. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan pelan saat dia sudah menjauhkan bibirnya dari milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat ke dalam mata Sungmin. Sungmin tidak bisa berbicara apa pun saat itu. Terlalu terkejut dengan perbuatan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Min? Kau mengerti?" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaan itu lagi. Sungmin tanpa sadar mengaggukkan kepalanya pelan tanpa melepas pandangan antara dia dengan Kyuhyun.

Mendapati anggukan itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Saranghae Lee Sungmin." Dengan satu gerakan lagi - lagi Kyuhyun mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

Kali ini bukan hanya menempel, tapi Kyuhyun mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut sambil sesekali melumatnya pelan. Sungmin merasakan suhu tubuhnya meninggi seketika. Kyuhyun benar - benar membawanya terbang.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang semula berada di pundak Sungmin kini berada tepat di tengkuk gadis manis itu. Sungmin semakin memejamkan matanya mendapati perlakuan Kyuhyun, dia sangat linglung sekarang.

Entah terlalu syock atau apa, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak membalas ciuman itu. Kyuhyun yang merasakan Sungmin hanya diam, mulai melepas tautan bibir mereka dengan pelan.

"Min? Kau tidak menyukaiku? Katakan sesuatu." Ujar Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang saat bibir mereka terlepas. Kyuhyun menatap mata sendu milik Sungmin.

"Min? Katakan sesuatu." Ulangnya sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan sayang.. Sungmin hanya diam. Dia menarik nafas sangat panjang sebelum tiba - tiba mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, menjinjitkan kakinya lalu mencium Kyuhyun.

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, Sungmin menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Dengan ragu Sungmin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya di permukaan bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kyuhyun. Semua terjadi begitu saja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum di dalam hati. Setelah membiarkan cukup lama Sungmin mendominasi ciuman itu, akhirnya dia beraksi lagi. Dia menggigit bibir bagian bawah milik Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Engghh.." Sungmin sedikit menjambak rambut Kyuhyun saat merasakan Kyuhyun menghisap bibirnya dengan kuat. Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping kanan, lalu ke kiri, menyamankan (?) posisi ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun benar - benar ingin menyalurkan seluruh perasaanya untuk Sungmin. Ciuman itu terjadi cukup panjang, dan mungkin akan sangat panjang jika mereka tidak membutuhkan oksigen.

Sungmin mulai menjauhkan bibirnya karena merasa dadanya sudah sangat sesak. Dia menunduk malu. Merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mulai menyeruak di kedua pipinya. Dia sangat yakin pipinya pasti semerah buah tomat saat ini.

Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di bagian kerah almamater OSIS milik Kyuhyun. Dia terus menunduk sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat gelagat Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu. Kyuhyun menyentuh kepala Sungmin. Mengelus rambut lembut Sungmin dengan sayang. Lalu membawa gadis mungil itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

*******************KyuMin*********************

* * *

_Ting tong ting tong._.

Bel di rumah Victoria berbunyi. Victoria segera membuka pintu dan mendapati temannya yang bernama Krystal dan Luna sedang berdiri di sana.

"Haiii, ayo masuk." Victoria tersenyum sumringah lalu mempersilahkan Krystal dan Luna masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Mereka memang sudah membuat janji untuk belajar kelompok.

"Kalian langsung ke kamarku dulu saja, aku mau ke dapur sebentar." Ujarnya.

"Oke Vic." Jawab Luna dan Krystal hampir bersamaan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Victoria datang dengan membawa nampan berisi kudapan dan 3buah gelas berisi jus jeruk. Setelah meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja nakasnya, Victoria bergabung dengan kedua temannya yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya itu.

"Aku tertinggal tugas apa saja hmm?" Victoria bertanya, karena dia anggota OSIS dia memang sering ketinggalan info soal tugas.

"Tidak terlalu banyak Vic, hanya satu tugas membuat makalah dari Jung seongsaengnim dan mengerjakan LKS biologi bab satu dari Kim songsaengnim." Terang Luna.

"Ahh, beruntunglah jika begitu." Ujar Victoria.

"Eh Vic, aku ingin bertanya, ah kami tepatnya." Ulang Krystal. "Kau masih menyukai Kyuhyun kan?"

"Hahaa, kenapa tiba - tiba menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Victoria sambil tertawa.

"Bukan begitu. Akhir - akhir ini aku sering melihat Kyuhyun bersama dengan seorang gadis. Sepertinya itu adik kelas." Jelas Luna.

"Hahaa, aku tahu soal hal itu. Gadis itu namanya Lee Sungmin." Ujar Victoria sambil memasang ekspresi malas.

"Lalu? Tumben kau tidak melabrak gadis yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Krystal heran.

"Hmmm. Kali ini aku akan menggunakan cara lain. Aku sudah tahu tentang kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun benar - benar menyukai gadis itu. Jadi, aku harus bertindak hati - hati untuk memisahkan Kyuhyun dengannya." Terang Victoria sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Benarkah? Hahaa, kau memang ada - ada saja Vic. Apa kau tidak lelah mengharapkan balasan dari Kyuhyun?" Kali ini Luna yang bertanya.

"Tidak. Sebelum aku benar - benar menjadikannya sebagai kekasihku." Ucap Victoria tegas.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir satu tahun sejak kau mulai menyukai adik kelas yang tengil itu." Ujar Krystal.

"Ck. Jangan mengjek Kyuhyun di depanku Krys." Victoria menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku tahu aku sudah lama berharap padanya. Tapi, bagaimana lagi, aku belum bisa menemukan orang yang bisa menarik perhatianku selain dia."

"Ck. Aku saja lelah melihatmu terus berharap pada dia Vic. Ada baiknya kau mulai mencari seseorang yang bisa mencintaimu juga." Ujar Luna.

"Fiuhhh.. Tidak untuk sekarang, aku akan tetap berusaha mendapatkan Kyuhyun dan satu lagi, kalian harus membantuku untuk melancarkan rencanaku memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin."

"Apa?" Luna dan Krystal bertanya hampir bersamaan. "Tidak, tidak."

"Ayolaaaah, aku butuh bantuan kalian. Yayayayaa?" Bujuk Victoria dengan wajah memohon. "Kalian kan sahabatku yang paling baik, cantik dan .."

"Yayayaaa, akan kubantu." Ujar Krystal pasrah, akan percuma menolak Victoria karena dia pasti akan terus memaksa.

"Issshhh. Baiklah Vic. Demi persahabatan kita." Kali ini Luna yang berbicara.

"Ahh kalian memang sahabat yang bisa diandalkan. Gomawoooo." Victoria tersenyum gembira sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu bersamaan.

_'Tunggu saja waktunya Lee Sungmin.'_ Batinnya sambil menyeringai.

**********************KyuMin*************************

* * *

Sungmin meletakkan dua gelas air dingin di atas meja ruang TVnya.

"Minumlah oppa." Ketanya setelah duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bukannya mengambil minuman itu, dia malah sibuk memandangi wajah Sungmin. Otomatis itu membuat Sungmin salah tingkah. Keadaan menjadi sangat canggung setelah kejadian tadi.

"Oppaaa, jangan menatapku seperti itu." Ucap Sungmin sambil menutupi mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kkkk, mianhae Ming. Salahkan saja dirimu sendiri kenapa memiliki wajah yang sangat manis seperti itu." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu mengambil segelas air dingin yang tadi dibawa oleh Sungmin dan meneguknya.

"Oppaaa~ jangan menggombal terus." Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan.

"Awww appo..." Rengek Kyuhyun dengan manja.

"Ck. Oppa suka sekali bersandiwara." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Oppa, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Ucapnya lagi.

"Em? Bertanya apa? Tanyakan saja Minimi." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Minimi?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu." Perkataan Kyuhyun itu sukses membuat pipi Sungmin blushing lagi dan lagi. "Manis bukan?"

"Kau bisa saja oppa." Seru Sungmin.

"Hahaa, tapi kau suka kan? Emm... Lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Minimi?"

"Emmm... Sejak kapan oppa mulai menyukaiku?" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Hahaa, kau penasaran hmm?" Bukannya menjawab, lagi - lagi Kyuhyun malah menggoda Sungmin.

"Oppa. Stop menggodaku dan jawab." Ujar Sungmin.

"Ne ne minimi, aku tidak tahu kapan pastinya kau mulai merebut hatiku. Hmmm, aku rasa sejak pertama aku melihatmu. Saat kau mendaftar di SM High School." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengingat saat pertama kali melihat Sungmin. Gadis manis yang merebut perhatiannya seketika itu juga.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin menoleh kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak percaya hmm?" Kyuhyun menatap manik hitam milik Sungmin.

"Aku percaya padamu oppa." Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Emmm." Sungmin terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal lagi?" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Silahkan nona Leeku yang manis."

"Emm, maaf jika aku menanyakan ini." Sungmin terlihat ragu. "Emm.. apa hubungan oppa dengan .. Emmm.. Victoria eonni?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu lolos dari mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin itu. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk berwarna soft pink itu.

"Jadi kau sudah tau tentang itu." Kyuhyun mendengus kecil. "Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan semuanya." Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa pun dengan Victoria noona. Aku hanya menganggap dia sebagai sunbaeku. Tidak lebih. Ya, dia memang menyukaiku. Bahkan dulu dia sempat mengutarakan cinta padaku." Sungmin terus mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi ke arah Sungmin lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa saat itu dan dia bilang, dia akan menunggu jawbanku. Sekitar seminggu setelah Vic noona menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya dan memberikan jawaban padanya." Sungmin semakin penasaran mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Aku terus terang padanya. Aku tidak bisa mencintainya Min, aku sudah mencobanya tapi tetap tidak bisa. Dengan kata lain aku menolaknya." Sungmin sedikit lega mendengar cerita Kyuhyun di bagian ini.

"Sejak saat itu. Vic noona bersikap agak dingin padaku. Dan sejak saat itu juga, apabila ada gadis yang mencoba mendekatiku, dia akan menemui gadis itu dan melabraknya."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Benarkah oppa? Lalu apakah dia tidak tahu tentang kedekatan kita? Kenapa dia tidak melakukan itu padaku?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. "Mungkin dia hanya belum tahu Min. Kau ingat kan saat pertama kali aku menjemputmu lalu aku menurunkanmu di halte?" Sungmin mengangguk dan otaknya seketika mengulangi kejadian seminggu yang lalu itu.

"Itu karena aku ingin melindungimu dari Vic noona. Bukan karena aku malu membawamu bersamaku Ming." Terang Kyuhyun sambil menoleh pada Sungmin.

"Gomawo oppa. Maaf karena aku sudah berfikir yang tidak - tidak tentangmu." Sesal Sungmin.

"Tidak apa - apa, aku bisa mengerti. Lalu, apa sudah jelas tentangku dan Victoria noona? Apa ada yang ingin kau ketahui lagi?" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil merubah posisi duduknya menghadap Sungmin. Membuat mereka menjadi berhadapan.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada oppa. Gomawo sudah menjelaskan ini semua kepadaku." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan menatap manik coklat milik Kyuhyun.

"Tidak masalah Minimi." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Sudah hampir petang Ming. Aku pulang dulu ne?"

"Eummm. Baik oppa." Sungmin mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu dengan tangan yang bertaut. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Kyuhyun melepas tautan tangan mereka lalu mengelus rambut halus yeojanya yang manis itu.

"Aku pamit dulu ne?"

"Eumm." Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Hati - hati oppa." ujar Sungmin saat Kyuhyun sudah berjalan beberapa langkah.

Kyuhyun tiba - tiba menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang berdiri di depan pintu apartmennya.

Dengan tiba - tiba Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin sekilas. Sungmin otomatis memejamkan matanya mendapati perlakuan Kyuhyun itu.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun membuat pipi Sungmin merona hari ini.

Sungmin tersenyum malu sambil mengangguk. "Pulanglah oppa. Aku akan menjadi kepiting rebus jika kau terus - terusan menggodaku seperti ini."

"Hahaa, masuklah Ming."

"Oppa pulang saja dulu. Nanti aku juga akan masuk." Sifat keras kepala Sungmin keluar lagi.

"Masuk atau kucium?" Goda Kyuhyun.

"Opaaa.. Arraseo arraseo." Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Lalu berjalan masuk ke apartmennya. Menutup pintunya separuh lalu melihat ke arah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hati - hati oppa. Annyeong." Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu apartmennya.

"Eumm. Annyeong." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Sungmin.

Akhirnya pintu apartmen Sungmin tertutup.

_'Aku mencintaimu Min dan aku akan melindungimu.'_ Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC~^^**

**annyeong readersdeul hehehee, Mian baru bisa update sekarang  
**

**Keep review ne?^^  
**

**SPECIAL THANKS AND WARM HUGS TO :**

**kyunny, nannaa, Hyugi Lee, jewElfishy, Siti azzahra muayanah, JoBel13ve, FiungAsmara, Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol, Choi Hyo Joon, Hyukfa, rositakyuhyun, Princess kyumin, Sparkyu-Min, ImSFS, AIDASUNGJIN, GaemAziKyu, SSungMine, KuyuPuyuh137, Tania3424, desi2121, is0live89, IfaGaemKyuKyungie369, Super Girl, cha, MINGswife, BbuingBbuing137, Super Girl, RenaYeppeo, Gst Irma Yhantye, amal, ibchoco, iinxartie1, cherrizka980826, kyumin forever, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, wenyjung, aeyraaKMS, ANAKNYADONGHAE, bunyming, aey raa KMS, Anami Hime, Just Fullmoon, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, adindasungmin, namikazeuzumakikushina, hyuknie, Annie Pumpkin, Ary MinMin, MinnieGalz, Chubymin, ELLE HANA, sitara1083, KMS kyuminshiper, kyurin minnie, Han Ji Kyo, rositakyuhyun, Chikyumin, indahpus96, jiwoo park, Guest, nhaELF, MINGswife, Shofiy Nurlatief, leeminad, vicsparkyu4ever, Fariny, rainy hearT, kyuminalways89, indahpus96, Riyu, takarahoshi, kyuminalways89, sha, HeeYeon, kyurin minnie, Iam ELF and JOYer, didotming, AngeLseLf1323, chabluebilubilu, Yuara Tirania, Cho Miku, triple3r, Saki90, Lee SunMi, anggisujuelf, Shofiy Nurlatief, Shywona489, Chizumi, KimMinJi, Haruu 'Ruu' Kim, min190196, 1307 kms, youngie poppo, mitade13, KyuMin21, JoBel13ve, d a f, LovelyMin, audrey musaena, kim haera, Kim Hyunmin, amandhharu0522, Lee Vhe Min, Qniee love nest, nuyee, elly lyana75, minyu, evilMinMin, song min ah, KimMinJi, MyPumpkinsLABU, MinNeomuKyeopta, unnieeee Kyuhyuniverse 3  
**

**and**

**SILENT READERS kkk^^**

**~welcome for new readers~**

**thanks for read and review**

**see you at next chap~  
**

**Regards,**

**pinkvirga**

**twitter : pinkvirga101**

**tumblr : pinkvirgaelf. tumblr. com**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saranghae Sunbae**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship (sisanya tentukan sendiri kkk^^)**

**Rate : T sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah**

**Pairing : KyuMin, EunHae, SiBum.**

**Part : 7/?**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun, Mungkin akan menjadi part yang menyebalkan karena Victoria mulai muncul kkk**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

* * *

Mobil putih milik Kyuhyun memasuki pintu gerbang SM High School. Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya sambil sesekali melirik yeoja manis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oppa, Kenapa kau suka sekali memandangiku?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menaikkan dua alisnya.

"Hahhaa, Wajahmu itu Ming, sangat sangat sangat sangat..."

"Cukup. Jangan menggombal pagi - pagi oppa." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil mendapati tingkah yeoja chingunya itu.

Mobil putih itu berhenti di area parkir SM High School.

"Gomawo oppa, aku ke kelas duluan ne?" Ijin Sungmin.

"Tunggu, jangan keluar dulu. Duduklah di situ sebentar." Ucap Kyuhyun, setelah melepas sabuk pengamannya, dia segera membuka pintu mobil. Lalu mengitari bagian belakang mobilnya.

"Pergi ke kelas bersamaku Minimi." Ajak Kyuhyun setelah membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? Hmm?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, tersenyum lembut lalu menggapai tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua berjalan dari area parkir sambil bergandengan tangan. Sebenarnya Sungmin merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Lihat saja itu, banyak sekali mata yang memandangi mereka.

Tentu saja pemandangan itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak, anggota OSIS yang tampan, Cho Kyuhyun, sedang bergandengan tangan dengan yeoja.

Tidak perlu dipungkiri, seorang Cho Kyuhyun memang memiliki banyak penggemar. Bukan hanya adik kelas dan teman sebaya, kakak kelasnya pun banyak yang menyukainya.

"Itu kan Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa dia bergandengan dengan gadis itu?"

"Hey, itu wakil ketua OSIS kan? Dan itu, siapa yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengannya?"

"Wah, akhirnya Cho Kyuhyun berani menunjukkan siapa kekasihnya."

Bisik - bisik terdengar di sana sini, tidak sedikit juga mata yang memandang pasangan itu tidak suka, ada yang kaget, ada yang memuji, ada yang mulai membenci Sungmin saat itu juga, dan berbagai reaksi lain.

Sungmin yang melihat situasi itu makin merasa tidak nyaman. Dia mencoba melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Kyuhyun. Namun, alih - alih melepasnya, Kyuhyun malah semakin menguatkan gandengan tangan mereka.

Sungmin pun akhirnya harus menurutinya. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Sungmin hanya menunduk dan memposisikan dirinya sedikit di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Sudah sampai." Seru Kyuhyun lalu melepas tautan tangan mereka saat sudah sampai di kelas Sungmin.

"Hey Minimi, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu hmm? Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Apa oppa tidak mendengar bisik - bisik di sana sini? Fiuhhh." Sungmin mendengus.

"Aku mendengarnya." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Lalu?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lalu kenapa Ming? Tidak perlu pedulikan mereka. Yang penting aku dan kau. Bukan mereka. Arra?" Jelas Kyuhyun mantab.

"Hff, oppa kenapa bisa sesantai itu. Aku rasa sebentar lagi akan bermunculan Sungmin haters. Aku tidak menyangka fansmu banyak juga." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaa, itulah resikonya memiliki kekasih yang tampan sepertiku." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. "Kau terlalu percaya diri oppa." Katanya sambil memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hahaa, kenyataannya memang begitu Minimi. Dan satu lagi, kau tidak perlu merasa takut, aku selalu di sini untuk melindungimu." Jelasnya sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan sayang.

Sungmin blushing dibuatnya. "Gomawo oppa." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Eheeeeem." Suara seseorang itu menginterupsi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Hyukjaeeee. Selamat pagi." Seru Sungmin sambil menyeret Hyukjae mendekatinya.

"Pagi Min. Ehem. Rupanya ada yang akan memberiku pajak jadian nih. Iyakan sunbae?" Ujar Hyukjae sambil menaikkan dua alisnya beberapa kali.

"Hahaa, baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. Tidak masalah. Bicarakan saja dengan Sungmin kapan kau akan memintanya."

"Benarkah? Asiiik." Hyukjae kegirangan.

"Iya. Tapi aku minta satu hal padamu. Tolong jaga Sungminku ya. Jangan biarkan ada orang yang menyentuhnya selama aku tidak bersamanya." Sifat posesif Kyuhyun keluar juga rupanya.

"Cieee Sungminku. Kkkk. Baiklah sunbae. Akan aku lakukan untuk Sungminmu." Ujar Hyukjae sambil melakukan hormat ala orang yang sedang upacara bendera.

"Haha, terimakasih Hyukjae. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu ne? Dan Minimi, aku tidak mau melihat wajah masam itu lagi. Kau jelek tahu kalau memasang wajah seperti itu." Goda Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo oppa." Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil membalas senyum Sungmin. Lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, tiba - tiba teman- teman sekelas Sungmin langsung heboh.

"Min, kau jadian dengan Kyuhyun sunbae?"

"Min? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Min ceritakan pada kami."

"Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, bla bla bla."

Sungmin merasa menjadi artis dadakan saat itu juga.

"Teman - teman. Lee Sungmin tidak menerima sesi wawancara ya. Kkk." Ujar Hyukjae seperti manajer Sungmin saja.

********************KyuMin********************

* * *

_**Kelas Victoria.**_..

"Viiiic, kemari." Seru Luna sambil menarik tangan Victoria.

"Kyaaa Luna, sabar sebentar. Ada apa?" Tanya Victoria dengan sedikit sebal karena tiba - tiba ditarik oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu, Cho Kyuhyun tadi bergandengan tangan dengan Lee Sungmin." Mata Victoria membulat sempurna mendengar penuturan dari Luna.

"Benarkah?" Dia bertanya untuk meyakinkan.

Luna mengangguk dengan pasti. "Iya, aku rasa mereka sudah jadian Vic." Tambah Luna.

"Wah wah, cepat juga ya." Ujar Victoria sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hmm. Lihat saja nanti." Ujar Victoria sambil semakin mengembangkan seringainya.

******************KyuMin********************

* * *

"Oppa, Hyukjae mau ditraktir hari ini. Apa bisa?" Tanya Sungmin saat dia, Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae berjalan di koridor menuju area parkir saat pulang sekolah.

"Bisa kok, kau mau ditraktir apa Hyuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Akusih terserah sunbae saja. Kkkk." Jawab Hyukjae.

Sesampainya di parkiran, tiba - tiba Sungmin membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk paham mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sungmin.

"Donghae." Hyukjae terkejut mendengar nama itu disebut.

Donghae yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Hyukjae.

Eh sebentar. _'Kenapa ada Hyukjae juga.'_ Batin Donghae.

"Em ada apa Kyu?" Tanya Donghae setenang mungkin. Seketika suasana menjadi canggung untuk Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Aku akan mengadakan acara traktiran untuk merayakan jadianku dengan Sungmin. Apa kau mau ikut?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

Donghae terlihat berfikir sebentar. "Hmm. Baiklah. Kapan?" Tanyanya.

"Sekarang. Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ah, baiklah Kyu, aku ikut." Ujar Donghae.

_'Waaaaah kenapa Donghae sunbae ikut sih, aduh aku kan malu.' _Ujar Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Ada apa berkumpul di sini?" Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Hyukjae dan Donghae meiihat ke arah asal suara.

"Siwon Hyung, Kibum Noona." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum ke arah dongsaengdeulnya itu. "Iya, ada apa berkumpul di sini? Sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik." Tebak Siwon.

"Hehee, begini Hyung, aku akan mengadakan acara traktiran untuk merayakan jadianku dengan Sungmin." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Wah, kalian sudah jadian ya." Ujar Kibum. "Selamat ya. Kalian sangat serasi. Ehehe."

"Terimakasih Kibum Noona. Lalu, apa Nonna dan Hyung mau ikut bergabung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang menolak jika diberi gratisan." Seru Siwon. "Iya kan Bummie?"

Kibum tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Kau benar Wonnie. Kkk."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sungmin denganku, Kibum Nonna dengan Siwon Hyung, lalu Hyukjae, emm kebetulan Hyukjae biasanya dijemput, jadi dia tidak membawa kendaraan sendiri. Kalau begitu," Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sebentar. "Hyukjae dengan Donghae."

"Mwo?" Kaget Hyukjae dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau membawa motormu kan Hae?" Tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"I-iya aku membawanya tapi, bukankah Hyukjae tidak membawa helm? Nanti kalau aku kena tilang bagaimana?" Donghae beralasan.

"Tidak perlu khawatir masalah helm. Aku selalu membawa helm di bagasiku." Ucap Siwon.

"Kalau begitu masalah beres bukan?" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Hff. Iya." Ujar Donghae pasrah.

"Oke. Aku tunggu kalian di restoran Jepang biasanya ya." Seru Kyuhyun. Siwon dan Donghae mengangguk paham lalu menuju kendaraan mereka masing - masing.

*****  
*****  
*****  
*****  
Setelah mengambil helm untuk Hyukjae dari bagasi mobil Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Donghae menuju ke tempat di mana motor sport Donghae diparkir.

"Apa tidak apa - apa naik motor?" Suara Donghae memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua.

"Eumm. Tentu saja tidak apa - apa sunbae." Seru Hyukjae sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Naiklah." Ucap Donghae pada Hyukjae setelah dia naik di motornya.

"Eumm." Hyukjae segera naik ke motor sport berwarna hitam milik Donghae.

Jujur Hyukjae sangat gugup saat itu. Bagaimana tidak, dia berada di satu motor dengan orang yang disukainya. Jantungnya berpacu sangat kencang sedari tadi.

"Pegangan." Ujar Donghae Singkat. Hyukjae yang bingung harus berpegangan di mana akhirnya memegang seragam bagian belakang Donghae dengan sungkan.

"Kau akan jatuh jika memegang kain tipis itu. Peluk saja tidak apa - apa." Hyukjae sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan Donghae itu.

"Eh? Peluk? Apa tidak apa - apa?"

"Silahkan saja, tidak masalah."

_Deg deg deg. _Jantung Hyukjae semakin berdetak sangat keras. Dengan perlahan dia melingkarkan tangannya di perut Donghae. Dan itu otomatis membuat jarak di antara dia dengan Donghae semakin tipis.

_'Aku bisa pingsan sebentar lagi.' _Batin Hyukjae sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

_Brrrumm Bruuumm.._

Motor Donghae pun melaju.

*******************KyuMin*******************

* * *

Sekitars 15 menit kemudian, mobil Kyuhyun, mobil Siwon dan juga motor sport milik Donghae berhenti di area parkiran salah satu restoran Jepang itu.

Mereka memilih duduk melingkar di salah satu meja bundar yang besar, yang bisa memuat 5-10 pengunjung. Posisi duduknya adalah Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Hyukjae, Donghae, Siwon dan Kibum.

"Selamat menikmati." Ujar salah seorang pelayan setelah menyajikan makanan di atas meja.

"Ne, gamsahamnida." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hmm. Jika dilihat - lihat, Donghae cocok juga ya dengan Hyukjae." Ucap Siwon tiba - tiba.

"Uhuk." Kedua orang yang digoda itu seketika tersedak.

"Wah, wah, minum dulu Hae, Hyuk. Kalian ini sepertinya memang cocok. Tersedak saja sampai bersamaan." Kali ini Kibum yang menggoda HaeHyuk.

Otomatis wajah Donghae dan juga Hyukjae memerah karena candaan SiBum.

"Hahaa, tidak perlu gugup seperti itu Hae. Kalian berdua memang serasi kok. Iya kan Minimi?" Kyuhyun semakin menggoda HaeHyuk. Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lucu melihat aksi Kyuhyun dan juga SiBum menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian ini, kenapa jadi menggoda kami begitu. Sudah, lanjutkan saja makannya." Ujar Donghae sambil melirik tajam ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Donghae itu.

Di tengah - tengah kegiatan mereka yang sedang menikmati hidangan Jepang itu, tiba - tiba ada suara seseorang yang memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Victoria Noona?"

_'Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?' _Batin Kyuhyun.

_'Astaga, Victoria eonni. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini.' _Kali ini Sungmin yang membatin.

HaeHyuk dan SiBum pun juga bertanya - tanya dalam hati. Kenapa Victoria bisa ada di tempat itu sekarang. Kebetulankah? Atau?

"Waah, kebetulan sekali aku bertemu kalian di sini. Kebetulan juga aku sedang sendirian. Bolehkah aku bergabung?"

_'Aku yakin kau tidak akan menolakku untuk bergabung Kyu. Kkkk' _batin Victoria.

"Ah, emm." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Victoria.

Sungmin yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, ya, silahkan saja noona." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih Kyu." Ujar Victoria lalu seenaknya saja duduk di antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Ya, tentu saja ini adalah siasatnya. Duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Suasana seketika menjadi tidak sehangat tadi. Sepertinya tidak ada seorang pun yang mengharap kehadiran Victoria di sana.

"Lalu? Ada apa kalian kemari ramai - ramai begini?" Tanya Victoria. Meski pun sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Ya, sedari tadi di parkiran sekolah, Victoria mencuri dengar percakapan di antara mereka. Ini adalah salah satu dari rencananya untuk mengganggu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ah, Ini untuk merayakan jadiannya Kyuhyun Sunbae dengan Sungmin." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan pedas.

"Iya Vic. Lihat saja itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlihat serasi kan?" Tambah Kibum.

_'Serasi apanya. Lebih bagus jika Kyuhyun itu dipasangkan denganku.' _Batin Victoria.

"Wahh, jadi kau sudah jadian Kyu. Selamat ya. Iya, Kibum noona benar. Kau dan Sungmin sangat serasi. Kau tampan dan Sungmin sangat manis." Jawab Victoria.

_'Eh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ada apa dengan orang ini?' _Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ah, terimakasih noona. Kau memang benar, Sungminku memang sangat manis." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengalungkan lengan kanannya di pundak Sungmin.

_'Terimakasih oppa.' _Batin Sungmin.

_'Sial, kenapa dia malah bermesraan di depanku.' _Victoria mengumpat dalam hati.

Setelah obrolan singkat itu, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan makan mereka dalam diam. Sepertinya Victoria benar - benar merubah suasana menjadi buruk.

Kyuhyun pun semakin menunjukkan kemesraannya dengan Sungmin di depan Victoria. Dia sesekali menyuapi Sungmin, mengelap bibir Sungmin dengan tissue, dan lain sebagainya. Tentu saja itu membuat Victoria semakin berusaha keras untuk mengontrol emosinya.

Sungmin yang mendapati perlakuan manis dari Kyuhyun akhirnya mencoba melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengambil salad dengan sumpitnya lalu menyodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Oppa aaaaaa."

Bukannya memakan salad dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah diam.

"Kyuhyun itu tidak suka sayuran Min." Ucap Victoria. Dia tersenyum dalam hati karena merasa menang dari Sungmin.

"Ah mianhae oppa." Seketika raut wajah sedih muncul di wajah manis Sungmin.

"Seharusnya sebagai pacarnya kau tahu akan hal itu." Tambah Victoria dan tentu saja itu semakin membuat Sungmin tidak nyaman.

Kyuhyun yang melihat raut sedih di wajah Sungmin langsung menyanggah ucapan Victoria. "Noona terlalu sok tahu. Sekarang aku sudah menyukai sayuran kok. Suapkan untukku Min." Seru Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Benarkah? Oppa tidak perlu memaksakan diri jika memang tidak suka." Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri. Sudah, suapkan saja untukku. Aku yakin rasa sayuran akan menjadi enak jika kau yang menyuapi." Kyuhyun segera membuka mulutnya. Sebenarnya ucapan Victoria memang benar. Kyuhyun tidak menyukai sayuran, tapi demi Sungmin, apa pun akan dia lakukan.

Sungmin tersenyum sumringah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun dan dengan senang hati menyuapi sejumput salad sayur untuk namjachingunya itu.

"Hmmmm enak sekali Min." Tentu saja Kyuhyun berbohong. Dia susah payah menguyah dan menelan salad itu.

_'Demi Sungmin Kyu, demi Sungmin.' _Kyuhyun membatin.

Victoria terkejut melihat hal itu. Dia tahu betul bahwa Kyuhyun sangat membenci sayuran. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun malah memakan sayuran mentah itu.

_'Menyebalkan!' _Batinnya lagi.

*****  
*****  
*****  
*****  
Setelah sekitar satu jam kemudian, KyuMin, HaeHyuk, SiBum dan Victoria keluar bersama dari restoran itu menuju area parkir.

"Kyu, aku tadi diantar dan tidak membawa mobil, bolehkah aku menumpang denganmu?" Kyuhyun tentu saja terkejut dengan pertanyaan Victoria itu.

"Ah, noona, tapi." Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia melihat ke arah Sungmin, tapi kali ini Sungmin terlihat menekuk wajahnya. Sepertinya Sungmin sudah tidak bisa berpura - pura tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Victoria.

"Ah, begini saja, kau ikut saja dengan mobilku. Lagian rumahmu dan rumahku kan searah Vic." Ucapan dari Siwon membuat Kyuhyun sangat lega.

_'Sial kenapa Siwon oppa malah mengajakku bersamanya. Hffft'_ batin Victoria.

"Ah, itu ide bagus Hyung. Vic noona kau bisa pulang dengan Siwon Hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Emm. Iya, baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Victoria dengan lirih.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu Kyu, terimkasih makan siangnya." Ucap Siwon.

"Ne Hyung. Sama - sama." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Siwon pergi menuju mobilnya bersama Kibum dan Victoria.

"Aku juga pamit dulu Kyu, terimakasih jamuannya." Kali ini Donghae yang berbicara.

"Terimakasih sunbae. Kami pamit dulu." Hyukjae menunduk sedikit.

"Ne sama - sama."

"Kami pamit dulu Min." Sungmin mengangguk. "Hati - hati ya." Ujar Sungmin.

Lalu Donghae dan Hyukjae berjalan bersama menuju motor Donghae, begitu juga dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju mobil Kyuhyun.

****************KyuMin*********************

* * *

"Maaf Min." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Em? Untuk apa oppa meminta maaf?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu kalau Vic noona akan datang ke tempat itu. Kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman kan?" Tanya Kyuhun sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng sekilas lalu tersenyum sambil menatap Kyuhyun. "Oppa, itu sama sekali bukan salahmu. Tidak ada yang menyangka kan kalau Vic eonni akan ke sana juga."

"Hmm. Iya, tapi, aku sungguh merasa tidak enak padamu."

"Tidak perlu merasa tidak enak oppa. Aku tidak apa - apa sungguh." Ucap Sungmin lagi untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang beruntung memilikimu Min." Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas kepada Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga beruntung memilikimu oppa." Jawab Sungmin.

******************KyuMin*********************

* * *

_BRAAAAAK..._

Victoria membanting pintu kamarnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur bersprei ungu muda miliknya.

"Kalian menyebalkan sekaliiiiiii... Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, aisshhhh." Victoria mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Dia sungguh sangat kesal, bagaimana tidak, rencananya hari ini bisa dibilang sangat gagal.

Kyuhyun yang tiba - tiba menyukai sayuran, Kyuhyun yang bermesraan dengan Sungmin di depannya dan juga dia pulang diantar oleh mobil Siwon, padahal kan dia ingin diantar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Kau boleh menang hari ini Lee Sungmin. Tapi aku masih mempunyai seribu rencana lainnya. Lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

* * *

.

**TBC~^^**

**annyeong readersdeul hehehee, Mian ya kalo part ini jadi part yang menyebalkan karena kemunculan Victoria. hehehee, aku berharap semoga readersdeul masih mau membaca FF ini sampai tamat nanti :D  
**

**Keep review ne?^^  
**

**SPECIAL THANKS AND WARM HUGS TO :**

**kyunny, nannaa, Hyugi Lee, jewElfishy, Siti azzahra muayanah, JoBel13ve, FiungAsmara, Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol, Choi Hyo Joon, Hyukfa, rositakyuhyun, Princess kyumin, Sparkyu-Min, ImSFS, AIDASUNGJIN, GaemAziKyu, SSungMine, KuyuPuyuh137, Tania3424, desi2121, is0live89, IfaGaemKyuKyungie369, Super Girl, cha, MINGswife, BbuingBbuing137, Super Girl, RenaYeppeo, Gst Irma Yhantye, amal, ibchoco, iinxartie1, cherrizka980826, kyumin forever, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, wenyjung, aeyraaKMS, ANAKNYADONGHAE, bunyming, aey raa KMS, Anami Hime, Just Fullmoon, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, adindasungmin, namikazeuzumakikushina, hyuknie, Annie Pumpkin, Ary MinMin, MinnieGalz, Chubymin, ELLE HANA, sitara1083, KMS kyuminshiper, kyurin minnie, Han Ji Kyo, rositakyuhyun, Chikyumin, indahpus96, jiwoo park, Guest, nhaELF, MINGswife, Shofiy Nurlatief, leeminad, vicsparkyu4ever, Fariny, rainy hearT, kyuminalways89, indahpus96, Riyu, takarahoshi, kyuminalways89, sha, HeeYeon, kyurin minnie, Iam ELF and JOYer, didotming, AngeLseLf1323, chabluebilubilu, Yuara Tirania, Cho Miku, triple3r, Saki90, Lee SunMi, anggisujuelf, Shofiy Nurlatief, Shywona489, Chizumi, KimMinJi, Haruu 'Ruu' Kim, min190196, 1307 kms, youngie poppo, mitade13, KyuMin21, JoBel13ve, d a f, LovelyMin, audrey musaena, kim haera, Kim Hyunmin, amandhharu0522, Lee Vhe Min, Qniee love nest, nuyee, elly lyana75, minyu, evilMinMin, song min ah, KimMinJi, MyPumpkinsLABU, MinNeomuKyeopta, unnieeee Kyuhyuniverse, EviL KyuMin Pink Bunny, Freychullie, HyunMing joo, ****Nekyo Cloudsomnia**, 137Line, aniimin, nuyee, U, pargyuchi, Asta KyuMin, thiafumings, clouds1489, JeongSangHwaTS , KimShippo, MO ELF, Hyunchan

**and  
**

**SILENT READERS~^^  
**

**~welcome for new readers~**

**thanks for read and review**

**see you at next chap~  
**

**Regards,**

**pinkvirga**

**twitter : pinkvirga101**

**tumblr : pinkvirgaelf. tumblr. com**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saranghae Sunbae**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship (sisanya tentukan sendiri kkk^^)**

**Rate : T sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah**

**Pairing : KyuMin, EunHae,dll.**

**Part : 8/?**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun, membosankan.  
**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

* * *

Hyukjae mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian dari lemarinya. Menaruhnya di atas kasurnya dan mulai mengamati baju itu satu per satu.

"Hmm. Yang mana yang harus kupakai saat keluar dengan Donghae sunbae nanti malam. Hmmm." Dia bermonolog sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa yang itu ya?" Dia menunjuk kaos lengan panjang berwarna peach dengan aksen kerutan di bagian perutnya.

"Atau yang itu?" Dia menunjuk baju mini dress coklat muda berlengan pendek. "Ah tidak tidak itu terlalu feminin. Kyaaa. Apa yang harus kupakai nanti. Aku tidak ingin terlihat aneh di depan Donghae sunbae." Hyukjae menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya.

Karena tidak puas hanya dengan melihat baju - baju itu tergeletak di sana. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencobanya satu per satu. Setelah menimbang - nimbang penampilannya di depan kaca dengan baju yang berbeda - beda, akhirnya dia memutuskan apa yang akan dia kenakan nanti malam.

_Drrt drttt._.  
Hyukjae mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dengan tidak sabar. Ternyata benar, pesan masuk itu dari seseorang yang sedang dia tunggu.

**From**: **Lee Donghae Sunbae**  
_Aku sudah di depan rumahmu. Keluarlah_.

Entah kenapa, hanya dengan melihat pesan masuk itu saja hati Hyukjae sudah berdegup sangat kencang. Dia pun segera membalas pesan itu, lalu berjalan keluar.

Malam itu dia memutuskan untuk memakai sweater berbahan rajut yang memiliki 3 aksen garis berwarna putih, abu - abu dan pink. Dipadukan dengan rok hitam setinggi 5 cm di atas lutut.

Donghae terpana melihat Hyukjae yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan rambut ikalnya yang dia biarkan tergerai dan ditambah dengan jepit berbentuk pita yang melekat di bagian kanan kepalanya, Hyukjae memang terlihat makin cantik.

"Annyeong sunbae." Sapa Hyukjae malu - malu.

"Hmm. Annyeong." Jawab Donghae dengan masih setia memandangi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae jadi salah tingkah dipandangi seperti itu oleh sunbaenya itu.

"Hmm. Kita mau kemana sunbae?" Tanya Hyukjae saat Donghae sudah naik di atas motor sport hitamnya.

"Naik saja. Nanti juga kau tahu." Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk, lalu naik di motor milik Donghae.

******************KyuMin********************

* * *

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat. Berjalan di tengah kerumunan pejalan kaki di trotoar taman kota itu. Ya, malam itu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga sedang berkencan. Kencan pertama mereka.

"Kau mau membeli itu?" Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah pedagang kembang gula yang ada di sana.

"Wahh, aku mau oppa." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk semangat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan yeojanya itu. "Baik. Ayo." Ajaknya sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju penjual kembang gula.

"Ahjusshi aku mau kembang gulanya dua ya." Ujar Kyuhyun pada pemilik kedai itu.

"Ini." Ahjushhi itu menyerahkan dua bungkus kembang gula berwarna pink. "Kalian pasangan yang serasi." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Eh?" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh satu sama lain, lalu tersenyum bersamaan.

"Gamsahamnida ahjusshi." Seru Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ahjusshi itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Berapa semuanya ahjusshi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"2000Won."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menyerahkan 2lembar uang kepada ahjusshi itu.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih ahjusshi." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Sungmin pun ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama - sama." Seru ahjusshi itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

*******************KyuMin********************

* * *

Donghae dan Eunhyuk keluar dari pintu bioskop itu. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai melihat sebuah film.

"Kau menikmati filmnya?" Tanya Donghae basa basi.

"Eumm. Terimakasih sudah mengjakku ke sini sunbae. Filmnya sangat bagus." Seru Hyukjae.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya. Aku harap kencan ini akan berkesan untukmu."

'DEG' Entah kenapa hati Hyukjae tiba - tiba berdebar mendengar kata 'kencan' terlontar dari mulut Donghae.

Antara senang dan grogi. Bagaimana tidak, dia berkencan dengan orang yang dia sukai. Ya, meskipun kencan ini hanya hadiah karena dia menang dalam menulis surat saat MOS waktu itu, tapi dia merasa sangat bahagia.

Donghae sendiri sebenarnya juga merasakan apa yang Hyukjae rasakan. Dia sangat senang bisa berkencan dengan gadis yang memang dia sukai.

Donghae melirik sekilas Hyukjae yang sedang berjalan bersampingan dengannya. Lalu melirik ke arah tangan Hyukjae. Setelah berfikir sebentar, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk menggapai tangan itu.

Hyukjae sedikit kaget saat merasakan tangan hangat Donghae menggenggam tangannya. Jantungnya makin berdetak tak karuan.

"Sunbae?" Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya sambil menoleh ke arah samping kirinya.

Donghae pun otomatis ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Hm? Ada yang salah? Bukannya ini hal biasa yang dilakukan oleh pasangan yang sedang berkencan?" Donghae berujar setenang mungkin. Sesungguhnya dia juga gugup harus menggandeng tangan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada yang salah, aku hanya, hm, sedikit terkejut." Ujarnya jujur.

"Maaf aku sudah membuatmu terkejut. Hmm. Bagaimana kalo sekarang kita makan? Kau pasti lapar juga kan?"

"Baiklah sunbae." Jawab Hyukjae sambil mengangguk, malu - malu.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju salah satu restoran di mall itu sambil tetap bergandengan tangan.

*******************KyuMin*********************

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang duduk di bangku taman di dekat air mancur, sambil menikmati kembang gula yang tadi mereka beli.

"Oppa aaa." Sungmin menyuapi sejumput kembang gula untuk Kyuhyun.

"Haha." Kyuhyun tertawa lalu memakan kembang gula yang disuapi oleh Sungmin itu.

"Gomawo minimiku." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin yang terkuncir satu itu.

"Cheonman oppa Kyunieku." Sungmin mengedipkan satu matanya lalu tersenyum lucu ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaa, minimi, kau ini sangat manis dan menggemaskan." Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Sungmin. Tangannya terangkat untuk mencubit pipi chubby itu, namun, tiba - tiba ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Eum? Oppa mau mencubit pipiku? Kenapa tidak jadi?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Hmmm. Aku hanya takut nona Sungminku nanti marah lagi karena aku mencubit pipinya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kapan aku pernah marah padamu karena kau mencubit pipiku?"

"Kau benar - benar lupa? Apa kau tidak ingat saat aku mengantarmu pulang seusai acara api unggun di sekolah, saat itu aku mencubit pipimu, lalu kau marah sampai sampai aku mengikutimu ke apartmenmu lalu." Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat jari - jari indah milih Sungmin membungkam bibirnya.

"Oppaaaa.. Sudah - sudah jangan dilanjutkan. Aku sudah mengingatnya." Ujar Sungmin lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaa, kenapa minimi? Kau malu hmm?" Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya sambil menatap jail ke arah Sungmin.

"Heuhh. Oppa senang sekali menggodaku." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Haha aku bercanda Ming. Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita jalan - jalan di pertokoan sekitar sini? Hm?"

Senyum sumringah terpampang di wajah Sungmin setelah mendengar ajakan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Hmmm. Kajja." Ujar Sungmin sambil berdiri dengan semangat.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah menggemaskan dari Sungmin. 'Aku benar - benar beruntung memilikimu Min.' Kyuhyun berujar dalam hati.

********************KyuMin********************

* * *

Donghae mamatikan mesin motornya saat motor itu sudah berada tepat di depan pintu gerbang rumah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae pun segera turun dari motor itu. Meski pun ada perasaan tidak rela kencannya dengan Donghae berarti sudah berakhir.

"Gomawo sunbae untuk malam ini." Hyukjae tersenyum ke arah Donghae yang masih setia duduk di atas motornya itu.

"Hmmm. Terimakasih juga Hyuk. Masuklah." Seru Donghae sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu gerbang rumah Hyukjae.

"Baiklah aku masuk dulu ya sunbae. Sunbae hati - hati di jalan."

"Eumm." Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih sunbae. Selamat malam."

"Malam Hyuk." Setelah itu Hyukjae berjalan menuju pintu gerbangnya.

Hyukjae membatalkan niatnya yang akan membuka pintu gerbang itu saat tiba - tiba suara Donghae terdengar memanggil namanya.

"Eh?" Hyukjae terkejut saat Donghae sudah ada di sampingnya sekarang.

"Kenapa oppa? Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Hmm, aku, hmm, ah, tidak jadi. Hehee. Maaf sudah menggangumu. Masuklah." Ujar Donghae dengan gugup.

"Kenapa seperti itu? Katakan saja jika memang ada sesuatu." Ujar Hyukjae yang masih penasaran.

"Emm. Begini Hyuk. Aku, hmm. Bagaimana ya mengatakannya." Donghae semakin gugup. Dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hm?" Hyukjae mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apa, hmm. Kau.. Hmm. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu lolos dari mulut Donghae.

Jantung Donghae berdegup tidak karuan setelah melontarkan kata - kata itu. Dia memandang ke dalam manik coklat milik Hyukjae.

Hyukjae pun seperti tersambar petir. Tapi ini lain, petir yang kali ini petir yang sangat membuatnya bahagia. Yang membuat jantungnya juga berdegup sangat keras. Yang membuatnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"Sunbae?" Hanya itu yang bisa Hyukjae ucapkan. Dia seperti kehilangan kata - kata. Ternyata Donghae yang selama ini dia sukai, juga menyukainya.

"Hmm. Aku tahu ini mungkin mengejutkanmu. Tidak apa - apa kau tidak menjawabku sekarang. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu. Aku pulang dulu ya." Donghae tiba - tiba menuju motornya, karena dia malu jika terus berada di sana. Dia mninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih mematung tak percaya di sana.

*******************KyuMin*********************

* * *

Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin sampai di depan pintu aprtmennya.

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini Minimi." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. Kyuhyun memang suka sekali mengelus kepala yeojanya itu.

"Eumm. Terimakasih juga oppa. Aku bahagia sekali malam ini." Ujar Sungmin sambil mengeratkan tautan jari - jari tangan kanannya dengan jari - jari tangan kiri milik Kyuhyun.

"Minimi. Aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Kyuhyun mengambil kotak kecil yang ada di dalam sakunya. Dia melepas tautan jarinya dengan Sungmin lalu membuka kotak kecil itu dan menunjukkan isinya pada Sungmin.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membeli sepasang cincin couple saat tadi dia diajak ke toko aksesoris oleh Sungmin. Dia membeli ini tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin.

"Oppa?" Sungmin tersenyum haru sambil menatap manik hitam milik Kyuhyun.

"Hehee, meski pun ini hanya aksesoris imitasi, kuharap kau menyukainya Min." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu memasangkan cincin cantik itu di jari manis milik Sungmin.

"Oppa. Ini sangat cantik. Aku sangat menyukainya. Tidak peduli ini asli atau imitasi. Apa pun yang kau berikan untukku, aku pasti akan menyukainya." Jawab Sungmin sambil memandangi cincin yang ada di jari manisnya itu dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"Aku memang sangat beruntung memilikimu." Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan sayang ke arah Sungmin.

"Sekarang kau pasangkan yang ini untukku." Seru Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan pasangan dari cincin yang sedang Sungmin kenakan.

Sungmin pun menurut lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah melihat cincin itu sudah berada di jari manisnya.

"Kau milikku Lee Sungmin. Jangan pernah pergi dariku. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Sungmin mengangguk mantab dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu oppa. Kau juga tidak boleh meninggalkanku." Ujar Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Aku berjanji padamu Lee Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

**********************KyuMin***********************

* * *

Hyukjae memutar - mutar ponselnya dengan resah. Otaknya terus saja memutar kejadian semalam. Terutama di bagian Donghae yang tiba - tiba menanyakan tentang 'maukah kau jadi pacarku'. Kata - kata itu terus berputar di kepala yeoja dengan gummy smile itu.

"Haaaaah.." Dia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Bagaimana Donghae sunbae tidak menghubungiku lagi setelah kejadian semalam. Bahkan mengirim pesan pun tidak. Apa dia serius tentang semalam?"

Hyukjae menidurkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya dengan posisi tengkurap. Tiba - tiba ponsel yang ada dalam genggamannya bergetar. Dia segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap ke arah ponselnya.

"Donghae sunbae memanggil." Lirihnya.

"Huwaaa .. Keep calm hyuk, keep calm." Serunya pada diri sendiri. Dia menarik nafas sangat panjang lalu menekan tombol hijau yang ada di ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo sunbae." Hyukjae mati - matian mengatur suaranya agar terdengar sewajar mungkin.

"Yeoboseo Hyuk. Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Donghae basa basi. Jujur dia pun sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan setiap detail yang terjadi semalam.

Alasan dia baru menghubungi Hyukjae pagi ini pun, karena dia juga bingung harus berbuat apa. Hyukjae benar - benar membuatnya kelimpungan.

"Emm. Tidak ada sunbae. Hanya bersantai di kamar. Menikmati hari Minggu." Hyukjae menjauhkan ponselnya saat lagi - lagi dia menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Sunbae sendiri sedang apa?"

"Sedang menelponmu." Jawab Donghae mencoba membuat suasana mencair. Dan itu berhasil.

"Hahaa, jelas dong kau sedang menelponku. Maksudku selain menelponku sunbae sedang apa?" Hyukjae mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Hehee.. Sama sepertimu. Aku juga sedang di kamar."

"Ah, ." Entah kenapa tiba - tiba mereka berdua seperti kehilangan kata - kata. Sepertinya akibat pikiran tentang kejadian semalam.

Selama beberapa detik mereka hanya saling diam. Sampai akhirnya Donghae berbicara lagi.

"Hyuk, emm. Tentang semalam. Em. Bolehkah aku meminta jawabanmu sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit ragu.

Hyukjae yang mendengar pertanyaan itu serasa makin linglung. 'Aduh aku harus menjawab bagaimana ya. Kenapa aku jadi susah sekali berkata iya.' Batin Hyukjae.

"Hyuk, kau masih di sana?" Suara Donghae membuyarkan percakapan antara Hyukjae dan isi hatinya.

"eumm. Ne sunbae, aku masih di sini." Jawab Hyukjae dengan sedikit terbata.

"Jadi?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Eumm. Bagaimana ya, eum." Hyukjae meremas bantal yang ada di dekapannya dengan kuat.

"Hmm. Aku mengerti. Tidak apa - apa jika memang kau tidak menyukaiku. Maaf jika aku terlalu memaksamu." Ujar Donghae lirih. Seperti ada nada kekecewaan dalam suaranya.

Hyukjae mendengar itu tentu saja kaget. Bagaimana Donghae bisa menyimpulkan begitu. 'Hyukjae babo' gerutunya pada diri sendiri.

"Ah sunbae, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku, aku hanya terlalu gugup untuk menjawabnya." Jujur Hyukjae pada Donghae.

Donghae hanya diam, dia menunggu Hyukjae melanjutkan kata - katanya.

"Eumm. Aku mau jadi pacarmu Donghae sunbae." Kata - kata itu keluar bersamaan dengan timbulnya semu merah di kedua pipi Hyukjae.

"Ye? Bisa kau katakan sekali lagi? Suaramu terlalu pelan." Donghae berbohong soal ini. Sebenarnya dia sudah mendengar perkataan Hyukjae sejelas - jelasnya.

"Eumm. Aku, mau, jadi, pacarmu, Lee Donghae sunbae." Ulang Hyukjae sambil memenggal kata per kata.

Donghae tentu saja tersenyum sangat lebar mendengar jawaban itu. "Kau serius?" Goda Donghae lagi.

"Yaaa. Sunbaeee. Kenapa kau malah menggodaku. Jangan sampai itu membuat aku menarik kata - kataku!" Ancam Hyukjae.

"Hahaa, nona Lee Hyukjae. Kenapa cepat sekali marah." Donghae semakin menggoda Hyukjae. "Jadi sekarang nona Lee Hyukjae sudah menjadi milik tuan Lee Donghae bukan?"

Perkataan itu lagi - lagi sukses membuat pipi Hyukjae semakin dan semakin merona.

"Sunbaeee. Berhenti menggodaku." Protes Hyukjae.

"I LOVE YOU TOO Nona Lee." Donghae malah menjawabnya dengan gombalan.

Setelah itu, Obrolan antara pasangan baru itu berlanjut cukup lama, seakan tidak ada yang ingin mengakhirinya.

** **************KyuMin******************

* * *

"Mie instan 5 bungkus." Ucap Sungmin seraya mengambil 5 cup mie instan siap saji dan memasukkannya ke dalam troli belanja yang didorong oleh Kyuhyun.

Hari itu Sungmin sedang menemani Kyuhyun untuk membeli bebapa keperluan yang akan Kyuhyun bawa untuk kemah bersama anggota OSIS, 3 hari ke depan.

Kyuhyun terus mendorong troli itu pelan dan mengekori kemana pun Sungmin berjalan. Sungmin memang sangat telaten jika diminta untuk mengurus keperluan Kyuhyun.

"Minimi." Panggil Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sibuk melihat list belanjaan yang ada di tangannya.

"Eum?" Sungmin menoleh sekilas.

"Gomawo." Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berhenti memandangi kertas daftar belanja dan beralih pada manik coklat milik Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih terus menerus oppa Kyunie. Aku senang bisa mengurus keperluan namjachinguku." Seru Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Masih banyak yang harus dibeli oppa. Nanti saja kalau mau menggombal padaku. Kajja" Tambah Sungmin sambil mengedipkan satu matanya lalu berjalan lagi menyusuri lorong - lorong swalayan itu.

"Hahaa, baiklah nona minimiku." Kyuhyun pun mengikuti langkah Sungmin lagi.

Setelah selesai memilih semua barang dan bahan yang ada di daftar belanjaan yang Sungmin pegang tadi, mereka berdua segera membayar dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko ice cream.

"Selamat menikmati." Ujar pelayan cantik itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Oppa, kau akan kemah 3 hari ya?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memasukkan sesendok ice cream coklat biscuit ke mulut Mnya.

"Eumm. Wae? Kau pasti takut rindu padaku kan?" Goda Kyuhyun.

Bukannya mengelak, kali ini Sungmin malah setuju dengan godaan Kyuhyun itu.

"Eumm. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." Sungmin mengangguk beberapa kali sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sedikit.

"Hahaa, minimi, kau ini menggemaskan sekali." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil meraih pipi chubby Sungmin lalu mencubitnya pelan.

Sungmin mengelus pipinya yang dicubit oleh Kyuhyun tadi dan masih setia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oppa. Kau pergi dengan anggota OSIS. Berarti. Ada victoria eonni juga kan?" Sungmin mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Hmm. Tentu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mantab. Dia sengaja menggoda Sungmin dan mencoba membuat yeojanya itu cemburu.

"Fiuh. Kenapa kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Kau suka ya?" Fonis Sungmin.

"Hahaa, minimi, kau ini seperti tidak tahu aku saja. Bukannya sudah aku ceritakan semuanya padamu sayang. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Victoria noona. Kau sama sekali tidak perlu mencemaskan apa pun. Karena hatiku sudah sepenuhnya milikmu." Terang Kyuhyun dengan mantab.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja minimi."

"Janji?" Sungmin mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Eum. Aku janji padamu Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun menautkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking milik Sungmin.

Entah kenapa hati Sungmin sangat gelisah. Ya, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya lama, setelah mereka berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ya, semoga kekhawatiran Sungmin tidak akan terjadi.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**TBC ^^  
**

**Annyeeeeeong~~~~ kibarin bendera KyuMin. Duh, diliat - liat kok FF inii makin GJ ya haha XD Mianhae readers *bungkuk berkali"  
**

**Minahae juga baru bisa update chap ini.  
**

**Beribu terimakasih bagi yang masih mau membaca dan meriview FF ini hehehe  
**

**untuk yang tanya soal FF 'Story About Us' insyaAllah nanti FF itu bakal author re-make dan author re-post setelah FF ini selesai ya^^  
**

**Keep review and support this FF ne?  
^^**

**SPECIAL THANKS AND WARM HUGS TO :**

**kyunny, nannaa, Hyugi Lee, jewElfishy, Siti azzahra muayanah, JoBel13ve, FiungAsmara, Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol, Choi Hyo Joon, Hyukfa, rositakyuhyun, Princess kyumin, Sparkyu-Min, ImSFS, AIDASUNGJIN, GaemAziKyu, SSungMine, KuyuPuyuh137, Tania3424, desi2121, is0live89, IfaGaemKyuKyungie369, Super Girl, cha, MINGswife, BbuingBbuing137, Super Girl, RenaYeppeo, Gst Irma Yhantye, amal, ibchoco, iinxartie1, cherrizka980826, kyumin forever, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, wenyjung, aeyraaKMS, ANAKNYADONGHAE, bunyming, aey raa KMS, Anami Hime, Just Fullmoon, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, adindasungmin, namikazeuzumakikushina, hyuknie, Annie Pumpkin, Ary MinMin, MinnieGalz, Chubymin, ELLE HANA, sitara1083, KMS kyuminshiper, kyurin minnie, Han Ji Kyo, rositakyuhyun, Chikyumin, indahpus96, jiwoo park, Guest, nhaELF, MINGswife, Shofiy Nurlatief, leeminad, vicsparkyu4ever, Fariny, rainy hearT, kyuminalways89, indahpus96, Riyu, takarahoshi, kyuminalways89, sha, HeeYeon, kyurin minnie, Iam ELF and JOYer, didotming, AngeLseLf1323, chabluebilubilu, Yuara Tirania, Cho Miku, triple3r, Saki90, Lee SunMi, anggisujuelf, Shofiy Nurlatief, Shywona489, Chizumi, KimMinJi, Haruu 'Ruu' Kim, min190196, 1307 kms, youngie poppo, mitade13, KyuMin21, JoBel13ve, d a f, LovelyMin, audrey musaena, kim haera, Kim Hyunmin, amandhharu0522, Lee Vhe Min, Qniee love nest, nuyee, elly lyana75, minyu, evilMinMin, song min ah, KimMinJi, MyPumpkinsLABU, MinNeomuKyeopta, unnieeee Kyuhyuniverse, EviL KyuMin Pink Bunny, Freychullie, HyunMing joo, ****Nekyo Cloudsomnia**, 137Line, aniimin, nuyee, U, pargyuchi, Asta KyuMin, thiafumings, clouds1489, JeongSangHwaTS , KimShippo, MO ELF, Hyunchan, Ghea ELF, Freychullie, AegyoAutis, widyaokta, Rio, ollalezzaolsen  


**and  
**

**all of silent readers hehe  
**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA READERS  
**

**see you all at next chap~^^  
**

**Regards,  
**

**Pinkvirgaelf  
**

**^.^  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saranghae Sunbae**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship (sisanya tentukan sendiri kkk^^)**

**Rate : T sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah**

**Pairing : KyuMin, EunHae, dll**

**Part : 9/?**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Hari ini sudah hari ke tiga Kyuhyun pergi kemah dengan anggota OSIS. Kegiatan hari ke tiga ini bebas, tidak ada jadwal khusus yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Hae." Kyuhyun memanggil Donghae yang ada di dalam tenda. "Sedang apa?"

"Merapikan bawaanku Kyu. Kau sendiri?" Donghae balik bertanya dengan masih memasukkan baju-banjunya ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"Tidak ada yang aku lakukan, aku bosan. Aku juga merindukan Sungmin. Hff." Kyuhyun mendengus lalu masuk ke dalam tenda Donghae.

"Nanti sore juga kita sudah pulang Kyu. Apa kau pikir aku juga tidak merindukan Hyukjae."

"Hmm. Iya. Aku tahu Hae. Yasudah aku mau keluar dulu. Mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Kau tidak mau ikut?"

Donghae melihat ke arah Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Hae."

Kyuhyun sebenarnya bingung harus pergi ke mana. Sambil berfikir dia berjalan tak menentu.

"Kyu!" Suara teriakan dari seorang gadis itu membuat Kyu menolehkan kepalanya dimana suara itu berasal.

_'Victoria Noona'_ batinnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Menunggu Victoria yang sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kyu, apa kau ada waktu? Aku sedang ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Ujar Victoria setelah dia sampai di depan Kyuhyun.

"Hm? Mau membicarakan apa noona?"

'Ada urusan apa lagi dia denganku.' Kyuhyun bertanya - tanya dalam hati.

"Emm. Tentangmu dan aku Kyu. Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu." Kyuhyun semakin bingung mendengar perkataan victoria.

"Eh? Hmm. Yasudah terserah kau saja." Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan datar.

"Gomawo Kyu. Ayo kita berbicara di sana." Victoria menunjuk tumpukan kayu yang ada di tepi danau.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan bersama Victoria menuju tepi danau.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah duduk di salah satu batang pohon yang tergeletak di sana.

"Hm. Begini Kyu. Aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku selama ini sudah membuatmu dan gadis - gadis yang dekat denganmu menjadi tersiksa."

Kyuhyun kaget lalu menatap Victoria dengan heran. "Ne?"

Victoria menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun juga, membuat mereka berhadapan. "Hmm." Victoria menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. "Aku minta maaf." Ujarnya lalu menoleh lurus ke arah danau lagi.

"Sekarang aku sudah sadar, kau tidak pernah bisa menyukaiku. Dan aku tidak ada memaksakan perasaanku padamu lagi Kyu." Lanjut Victoria lagi. Matanya sedikit memanas saat dia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku juga sudah lelah menunggumu, namun kau sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan untukku, walau hanya sekali." Satu bulir air mata menetes dari ujung mata Victoria.

Mendengar kata - kata itu, entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hati Kyuhyun. Apalagi sekarang Victoria sedang menangis. Itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae noona. Uljima." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

"Tidak apa - apa Kyu. Aku benar - benar mengerti kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku. Mungkin sekarang saatnya aku harus melepasmu untuk Sungmin." Victoria memejamkan matanya membuat air matanya semakin tumpah.

"Noona tolong jangan menangis lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

"Hiks. kyu, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?" Ujar Victoria sambil menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun lagi dengan air mata yang masih berlinang.

"Apa noona?"

"Hiks. Maukah hiks.. kau memberiku satu pelukan saja? Setelah ini aku akan benar - benar melepasmu." Kyuhyun melihat ke dalam tatapan Victoria yang memohon itu.

"Kyu?" Victoria memanggil Kyuhyun lagi karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung memberinya pelukan.

"Hanya sekali. Aku mohon." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam. Lalu perlahan membawa tubuh Victoria ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks. Terimakasih Kyu. Hiks." Tangisan Victoria semakin pecah.

"Sssh. Sudah noona. Kau tidak perlu menangis lagi. Mianhae jika selama ini aku membuatmu jadi tersiksa. Mianhae." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap air mata Victoria.

"Aku sudah mencobanya beberapa kali. Tapi aku tidak bisa noona. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku hanya bisa menganggapmu sebagai noonaku. Mianhae." Jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

Tangisan Victoria sedikit mereda. Dia menyeka air matanya yang hampir mengering karena hembusan angin dengan punggung tangannya.

"Eumm. Gwaenchana Kyu. Aku bisa mengerti." Victoria mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Itu saja yang ingin aku bicarakan Kyu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang jika kau ingin." Tambah Victoria.

"Noona tidak apa - apa aku tinggal sendiri di sini?"

"Eumm. Pergilah. Aku masih ingin menikmati suasana tenang di tepi danau ini"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu noona. Annyeong."

"Eumm. Ne annyeong."

Victoria memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang lambat laun menjauh dari penglihatannya. Tiba - tiba dia tersenym, entah apa arti dibalik senyumannya kali ini.

*****************KyuMin********************

* * *

_'Baby baby baby baby baby uri jeoltae he-eojiji malja, oh my lady lady lady lady, naega jeongmal neoreul saranghanda.'_

Suara ponsel Sungmin yang berdering membuat Sungmin yang sedang berada di dapur segera menuju kamarnya.

Dia mengembangkan senyum melihat nama si penelpon lalu segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseo oppa."

"Yeoboseo Minimi Chagi. Kau sedang apa hm?"  
"Sedang merindukanmu." Ujar Sungmin lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur.

"Haha. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Minimi." Balas Kyuhyun dari seberang telpon.

"Kapan oppa pulang?"

"Sore ini Ming, sekitar satu jam lagi. Aku bosan di sini. Aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada manja.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sungmin dengan percaya diri.

"Kkkkk. Aku ingin mencubit pipimu sekarang juga min." Kyuhyun gemas sekali dengan yeojanya itu. Meskipun hanya mendengar suaranya, Sungmin tetap saja bisa mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya.

"Lakukan saja jika oppa bisa. Kkk."

"Tunggu saja besok." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kkkk" Sungmin hanya tertawa menanggaapi Kyuhyun.

"Yasudah Min. Besok aku jemput ne?"

"Hmm. Ne oppa sampai ketemu besok."

"Hmm. Saranghae Minimi."

"Nado saranghae oppa." Ucap Sungmin lalu menutup telpon itu.

Dia menuju dapur lagi untuk mengambil teh yang tadi ia buat lalu menuju ruang santai untuk menonton TV.

_Ting tong ting tong.._

Suara bel apartmen Sungmin membuatnya menghentikan aktifitasnya menonton TV sejak sejam tadi itu.

Dia menuju pintu dan segera membukanya. Seorang laki - laki berseragam sedang berdiri di sana.

"Selamat sore nona. Benar ini kediaman nona Lee Sungmin?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Selamat sore. Ne benar. Saya Lee Sungmin. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan sopan.

"Kami dari ELF express. Jasa pengantar paket dan surat. Ada kiriman untuk anda." Lelaki itu mengambil amplop coklat dari dalam tasnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Ahh." Sungmin menerima paket itu lalu mencoba mencari siapa pengirimnya. "Kenapa tidak tercantum nama pengirim?" Tanya Sungmin kepada lelaki itu.

"Ah, itu berarti si pengirim ingin memberikan kejutan untuk anda, nona. Hehee. Nona tolong tanda tangan di sini sebagai tanda terima." Lelaki itu menyodorkan selembar kertas. Mirip seperti kwitansi sebagai tanda terima.

"Terimakasih nona. Kalu begitu saya permisi dulu. Selamat sore." Ucap lelaki itu lalu pergi dari hadapan Sungmin.

"Selamat sore." Jawab Sungmin lalu menutup kembali pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam apartmennya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi sambil memutar mutar amplop coklat itu.

"Dari siapa ya?" Gumamnya penasaran.

Sungmin segera merobek sedikit demi sedikit amplop itu lalu mengambil beberapa lembar kertas, hmm tunggu, itu bukan kertas, tapi foto.

Sungmin seperti tidak percaya melihat beberapa lembar foto yang kini ada di genggamannya. Matanya memanas. Sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan cairan sebening air dari matanya.

Dia terkejut. Benar - benar terkejut. Berkali - kali dia mengamati foto itu. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang ada di foto itu bukanlah Kyuhyun. Namun percuma, dia tidak ingin percaya, tapi itu benar. Orang yang ada di foto itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Dan yang membuatnya sakit adalah Kyuhyun tidak sendiri di foto itu. Dia sedang bersama, bersama dengan Victoria. Dan mereka, berpelukan.

Bulir bulir air mata satu per satu jatuh mengalir di pipi Sungmin. Sungmin meremas foto yang ada di genggamannya itu. Lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

Segera ia hempaskan dirinya di atas kasur pink miliknya. Dia menangis. Hatinya sangat sakit dan sesak.

"Oppa. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku. Hikss hikss .." Sungmin memeluk erat bantalnya. "Oppa. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku. Oppa hiks oppa.. Hiks hikss." Tangisan itu terus saja lolos dari mulut Sungmin. Kenapa Kyuhyun menghianatinya. Pikiran itu terus saja menggelayutinya.

*****************KyuMin**********************

* * *

Victoria tertawa renyah di dalam kamarnya. Bagaimana tidak, kali ini rencana yang ia susun berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan sedikit pun.

***Flashback on***

_"Itu saja yang ingin aku bicarakan Kyu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang jika kau ingin." Tambah Victoria._

_"Noona tidak apa - apa aku tinggal sendiri di sini?"_

_"Eumm. Pergilah. Aku masih ingin menikmati suasana tenang di tepi danau ini"_

_Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk._

_"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu noona. Annyeong."_

_"Eumm. Ne annyeong."_

_Victoria memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang lambat laun menjauh dari penglihatannya. Tiba - tiba dia tersenym. Senyuman yang sangat puas terpampang di wajahnya._

_Tidak lama setelah itu seorang laki - laki keluar dari balik pohon besar yang ada di tepi danau itu. Lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Victoria dan menunjukkan hasil karyanya._

_"Hahahaa, terimakasih Nickhun. Kau memang bisa diandalkan." Ujar Victoria sambil memandangi foto - foto yang terpampang di hp touchscreen milik Nickhun._

_Nickhun tersenyum senang mengetahui Victoria puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Nickhun melakukan ini karena semalam Victoria menemuinya dan meminta bantuan. Ya, Nickhun memang menyukai Victoria, dan Victoria tahu betul akan hal itu._

_Victoria memanfaatkan Nickhun untuk membantunya dan berjanji akan mau menjadi pacar Nickhun jika Nickhun mau membantunya kali ini. Tentu saja Nickhun dengan senang hati melakukan apa yang diinginkan Victoria._

_"Aku senang jika kau puas, lalu, kau tidak melupakan janjimu kan Vic?" Tanya Nickhun mengingatkan gadis di sampingnya itu._

_"Yaya, tentu saja aku tidak melupakan janjiku. Tapi kau jangan terlalu banyak berharap padaku. Karena aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu." Jawab Victoria dengan sinis._

_"Kau hanya belum mencintaiku Vic." Ujar Nickhun lirih. Tidak masalah jika memang Victoria belum bisa mencintainya saat ini. Tapi dia yakin, suatu saat cintanya akan terbalas._  
**_*_**  
**_*_**  
**_*_**  
**_*_**  
**_*_**

_Victoria memandangi beberapa foto yang tadi dia bluetooth dari ponsel Nickhun di dalam tendanya. Dia terus - terusan tersenyum senang melihat foto - foto itu._

_"Hahaa, ku pastikan rencanaku kali ini akan membuat hubungan kalian hancur Kyu, Sungmin." Cicitnya._

_Setelah memilih beberapa foto yang bagus. Victoria segera mengirim foto - foto itu ke Krystal melalui email._

_Sebelum berangkat kemah Victoria memang telah merencanakan hal ini dan sudah menceritakannya kepda Krystal dan Luna._

_Dan tugas Krystal dan Luna adalah mencetak dan ngirimkan foto - foto itu ke apartmen Sungmin. Bukan perkara yang sulit untuk sekedar mencari tahu di mana alamat Sungmin. Karena semua data murid baru ada di komputer OSIS._

***flashback off***

Victoria mendudukan dirinya di sofa empuk miliknya. Dia mencari nama Krystal di contact ponselnya lalu menelpon sahabatnya itu.

"Hi Krys." Sapanya saat telpon itu sudah diangkat.

"Hii Vic, ada apa?"

"Hmm. Apa kalian sudah mengirimkan foto itu ke alamat Sungmin?" Victoria ingin meyakinkah apakah kedua sahabatnya itu sudah melakukan apa yang dia mau atau belum.

"Sudah beres tuan putri. Malah mungkin sekarang gadis itu sudah menerima foto - foto itu."

"Hahahaa, bagus. Kalian memang sahabat yang bisa diandalkan. Yasudah aku tutup telponnya ya. Sampaikan terimakasihku untuk Luna juga ya. Besok kalian akan kutraktir. Byeee krys."

"Hmm. Bye."

_'Klik'_

Victoria menutup telpon itu. Kepuasan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Hahahaa, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun. Sepertinya aku tinggal menunggu waktu kabar putusnya hubungan kalian. Hahahaa."

.

.

.

******************KyuMin****************

* * *

"Selamat pagi tuan putri." Sapa Kyuhyun saat Sungmin memasuki mobilnya.

Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Min? Kau habis menangis?" Kyuhyun memegang dagu Sungmin dan menolehkan wajah manis itu padanya. Terlihat dengan jelas mata Sungmin sedikit bengkak. Mungkin karena kemarin Sungmin menangis terus - terusan. "Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Aku baik - baik saja." Sungmin menjawab dengan dingin dan menyingkirkan jemari Kyuhyun dari wajahnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa minimi?" Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa - apa. Jalankan saja mobilnya. Bisa - bisa kita terlambat nanti." Sungmin menjawab dengan sangat ketus.

_'Ada apa sebenarnya Ming?'_ Kyuhyun hanya bisa membatin.

Kyuhyun segera menjalankan mobilnya. Perjalanan mereka hanya diisi dengan kediaman. Tidak ada yang bicara baik Kyu maupun Sungmin.

'_Apa kau tidak tahu kau sudah menyakitiku oppa._' Sungmin hanya bisa membatin dan merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun tentu saja bingung mendapati sikap Sungmin yang seperti itu. Sungmin sangat dingin dan juga acuh padanya.

Sesampainya di area parkir SM High School, Sungmin tiba - tiba saja keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Kyuhyun makin tercengang mendapati kekasihnya itu berubah 180 derajat.

'_Kau kenapa?'_ Batinnya lagi.

Sungmin segera menghambur ke pelukan Hyukjae saat dia sudah sampai di kelasnya.

"Hiks, Hyukjae hiks hiks."

"Ming, ada apa? Kenapa tiba - tiba menangis?" Hyukjae tentu saja bingung mendapati sahabatnya ini tiba - tiba memeluknya dan menangis tersedu.

"Hiks, hatiku sakit. Hiks."

"Shhh diam dulu Ming. Cup cup jangan menangis." Hyukjae mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Hiks." Suara tangisan Sungmin sedikit memelan. Lalu Sungmin melepas pelukannya pada Hyukjae.

"Kau kenapa Ming? hmm?"

"Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin dengan lirih.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun sunbae? Kau bertengkar dengannya?" Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu? Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun sunbae? dan kenapa hatimu sakit kalau bukan karena kalian bertengkar?"

"Aku akan ceritakan semuanya istirahat nanti." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Hmm, Baiklah. Sudah sekarang berhenti dulu menangisnya. Sebentar lagi perlajaran mulai."

Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan satu anggukan kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae melihat satu per satu foto yang ada di genggamannya. Dia melihat satu per satu foto itu dengan sedikit rasa tidak percaya. Sama seperti yang Sungmin rasakan kemarin.

"Min?" Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto - foto itu ke Sunngmin.

"Itulah yang menyebabkan aku menangis dan hatiku sakit Hyukie." Mata Sungmin memerah lagi. Menampung air mata yang sudah siap jatuh beberapa saat lagi.

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas beratnya. "Aku tahu ini memang foto Kyuhyun dan Victoria sunbae. Dan aku tahu mereka sedang berpelukan. Tapi Ming, ada baiknya kau tanyakan dan minta penjelasan tentang ini pada Kyuhyun sunbae." Saran Hyukjae.

Sungmin menggeleng lagi. "Aku rasa semua sudah jelas Hyukie. Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya ingin main - main denganku. Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu dari awal. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menyukai seseorang sepertiku." Setetes demi setetes buliran bening itu jatuh lagi di pipi Sungmin.

"Ming, bukannya aku membela Kyuhyun sunbae. Tapi aku rasa dia sama sekali tidak mempermainkanmu. Kau harus tanyakan tentang ini Ming. Jangan berfikiran negatif dulu." ujar Hyukjae lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak Sungmin.

"Bagaimana aku tidak berfikiran negatif Hyukie. Kyuhyun sudah menghianatiku. Hatiku sakit sekali Hyukie. Apalagi di foto itu dia sedang berpelukan dengan Victoria sunbae. Orang yang dia bilang sangat tidak ia sukai. Tapi apa buktinya? Kau lihat sendiri kan? Hiks Hiks." Isakan Sungmin terdengar lagi.

"Sshhh, iya iya. Aku tahu Ming. Menangislah jika ingin menangis, keluarkan semua rasa sesakmu." Hyukjae mengalah berdebat dengan Sungmin, mengingat emosi Sungmin yang sangat labil saat ini dan lebih memilih untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyukie, boleh tidak aku pulang dengamu saja?" Tanya Sungmin saat mereka berdua berjalan di koridor.

"Ah, mainhae Ming. Hari ini aku pulang naik motor dengan Donghae oppa. Mianhae." Sesal Hyukjae.

"Ah, ne, aku mengerti Hyukie." Sungmin menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Mianhae Ming."

"Eum. Tidak apa - apa."

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan bersma menuju area parkir. Sungmin menuju mobil Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae menuju motor Donghae.

Perjalanan pulang itu pun diisi dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sama - sama masih terdiam. Kyuhyun sebenarya ingin mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan yang ada di fikirannya, namun, melihat sikap Sungmin yang masih sama seperti tadi pagi membuat dia memilih untuk diam. Bahkan mereka masih setia dalam diam saat mobil itu sudah sampai di depan apartmen Sungmin.

"Terimakasih." Sungmin berkata dengan dingin setelah membuka sabuk pengamannya.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Sungmin yang seperti ini. Dia mencekal tangan Sungmin yang akan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa - apa." Sungmin memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Katakan padaku kau kenapa Lee Sungmin!"Sungmin tersentak mendapati Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak kepadanya.

Rasa sesak di dadanya bertambah berkali - kali lipat. Air mata itu keluar lagi.

"Kau mau tahu aku kenapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyeka air matanya.

Kyuhyun melongggarkan genggamannya di tangan Sungmin saat melihat yeojanya itu menangis.

"Mianhae Ming. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu." ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin tersenyum sinis menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia memandang wajah Kyuhyun di depannya. Jujur meski pun sakit di hatinya sangat menghujam, namun Sungmin masih mencintai Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. Setelah membuka kedua matanya yang basah karena air matanya sendiri, Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun di tangannya.

"Aku," Sungmin berhenti sejenak sebelum meneruskan kata - katanya. "Aku ingin kita putus."

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC  
**

**.  
**

**Haiiiii readers XD  
**

**Gamsahanida tetep mau baca FF GJ ini kkkk  
**

**Mianhae kalau selalu bikin readers kecewa ;a;  
Apalagi di chap kemarin. Chap itu bener - bener jelek kebangetan XD Untung aja masih ada yang mau baca + review. Jujur di chap itu author memang sangat amat bingung. Suasana hati lagi tak menentu kangen sama KyuMin moments (malah curhat kkk), alhasil jadilah chapter yang sangat membosankan itu hhahaha XD  
**

**Sekali lagi mianhae dan semoga chapter ini bisa menebus segala kekurangan di chapter 8. amin.  
**

**Thank you again ^.^  
**

**SPECIAL THANKS AND WARM HUGS TO ****(who always support and review this FF) ** :

**kyunny, nannaa, Hyugi Lee, jewElfishy, Siti azzahra muayanah, JoBel13ve, FiungAsmara, Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol, Choi Hyo Joon, Hyukfa, rositakyuhyun, Princess kyumin, Sparkyu-Min, ImSFS, AIDASUNGJIN, GaemAziKyu, SSungMine, KuyuPuyuh137, Tania3424, desi2121, is0live89, IfaGaemKyuKyungie369, Super Girl, cha, MINGswife, BbuingBbuing137, Super Girl, RenaYeppeo, Gst Irma Yhantye, amal, ibchoco, iinxartie1, cherrizka980826, kyumin forever, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, wenyjung, aeyraaKMS, ANAKNYADONGHAE, bunyming, aey raa KMS, Anami Hime, Just Fullmoon, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, adindasungmin, namikazeuzumakikushina, hyuknie, Annie Pumpkin, Ary MinMin, MinnieGalz, Chubymin, ELLE HANA, sitara1083, KMS kyuminshiper, kyurin minnie, Han Ji Kyo, rositakyuhyun, Chikyumin, indahpus96, jiwoo park, Guest, nhaELF, MINGswife, Shofiy Nurlatief, leeminad, vicsparkyu4ever, Fariny, rainy hearT, kyuminalways89, indahpus96, Riyu, takarahoshi, kyuminalways89, sha, HeeYeon, kyurin minnie, Iam ELF and JOYer, didotming, AngeLseLf1323, chabluebilubilu, Yuara Tirania, Cho Miku, triple3r, Saki90, Lee SunMi, anggisujuelf, Shofiy Nurlatief, Shywona489, Chizumi, KimMinJi, Haruu 'Ruu' Kim, min190196, 1307 kms, youngie poppo, mitade13, KyuMin21, JoBel13ve, d a f, LovelyMin, audrey musaena, kim haera, Kim Hyunmin, amandhharu0522, Lee Vhe Min, Qniee love nest, nuyee, elly lyana75, minyu, evilMinMin, song min ah, KimMinJi, MyPumpkinsLABU, MinNeomuKyeopta, unnieeee Kyuhyuniverse, EviL KyuMin Pink Bunny, Freychullie, HyunMing joo, ****Nekyo Cloudsomnia**, 137Line, aniimin, nuyee, U, pargyuchi, Asta KyuMin, thiafumings, clouds1489, JeongSangHwaTS , KimShippo, MO ELF, Hyunchan, Ghea ELF, Freychullie, AegyoAutis, widyaokta, Rio, ollalezzaolsen, Kyuminyeeunhae 968, amandhharu0522, HyunMinChan, EllyzasparKELF, olla lezzaolsen, Edelweiz,  


**and  
**

**all of silent readers hehe  
**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA  
**

**see you all at next chap~^^  
**

**Regards,  
**

**Pinkvirgaelf  
**

**^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Saranghae Sunbae**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship (sisanya tentukan sendiri kkk^^)**

**Rate : T sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah**

**Pairing : KyuMin, EunHae, dll**

**Part : 10/?**

**Updated : 12 Oct 2012  
**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Sungmin mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. Setelah membuka kedua matanya yang basah karena air matanya sendiri, Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun di tangannya.

"Aku," Sungmin berhenti sejenak sebelum meneruskan kata - katanya. "Aku ingin kita putus."

"Mwoooo?" Tentu saja Kyuhyun sangat terkejut mendengar hal itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang sedang terkejut mendengar perkataannya barusan, Sungmin segera melesak keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Berlari mengejar Sungmin dengan sejuta pertanyaan menggelayuti pikirannya.

"Lee Sungmin kau jangan bercanda." Kyuhyun mengimbangi langkah panjang - panjang milik Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak bergeming. Malah dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Terlihat jelas raut marah, sedih dan juga kesal di wajah manisnya.

"Ming, tolong jelaskan padaku ada apa sebenarnya. Kau mendiamkan aku seharian ini, lalu tiba - tiba meminta putus. Sebenarnya ada apa Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun masih terus berusaha meminta penjelasan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat dia sudah sampai di depan pintu apartmennya. Dia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sungmin mengambil nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Sungmin." Lirih Kyuhyun. Tatapan mata namja berambut coklat caramel itu masih mengisyaratkan betapa ia butuh penjelasan dari Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun sunbae. Maaf, sebaiknya kita berpisah saja." Lagi, Kyuhyun terkejut sekali lagi. Dengan tegas dia meraih pundak Sungmin dan menghadapkan tubuh mungil itu ke arahnya.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kita harus berpisah Ming? Aku mencintaimu dan kau pun begitu. Apa yang membuatmu tiba - tiba ingin berpisah? Katakan Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lirih.

"Kau salah." Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. Mencoba tidak memperlihatkan buliran bening yang terjatuh dari matanya.

"Maksudmu?" Perkataan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menjadi makin bingung.

"Kau salah sunbae. Sebenarnya, aku.." Sungmin diam. Menggantungkan kalimat yang belum selesai dia ucapkan.

"Kau kenapa Ming? Jelaskan padaku." Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin dan mendongakkan wajah sendu itu ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu sunbae." Sungmin berbohong, tentu saja. Entah kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal itu. Kata - kata itu tiba - tiba keluar begitu saja.

Seolah tersambar petir, hati Kyuhyun terasa perih ketika mendengar kata - kata yang Sungmin lontarkan. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin mengatakan hal itu. "Kau bohong. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku Ming." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Hatinya pun terasa sangat amat perih. Berkali - kali lipat bahkan.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang Sungmin ucapkan. Setelah itu dia melepaskan cekalan tangan Kyuhyun di bahunya. Dia segera memencet tombol di pintunya lalu masuk begitu saja.

Kyuhyun mematung. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Dengan apa yang Sungmin utarakan. Dia terdiam di depan pintu apartmen Sungmin cukup lama. Lalu dengan langkah yang berat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, gadis itu segera menghempaskan tubuhnya. Dia menangis sebisanya. Mengeluarkan segala sesak yang tertumpuk di hatinya.

Perlahan rasa menyesal karena telah berbohong kepada Kyuhyun menyeruak. Menambah rasa sesak yang bersarang di dadanya.

"Hikss. Oppa. Aku mencintaimu oppa." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"Hikss. Mianhae. Hikss." Sungmin menyeka air matanya yang seperti tidak mau berhenti keluar dari mata indahnya. Tak sengaja pandangannya melihat benda logam yang melingkar di jari manisnya. 'Cincin couplenya dengan Kyuhyun'

Sontak hal itu membuat air matanya semakin meleleh. "Oppaaa, hiks hiks." Lirihnya di sela - sela tangisannya.

*********************KyuMin*******************

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hei Kyu." Sapa Donghae saat Kyuhyun memasuki kelas mereka.

"Hmm." Kyuhyun hanya menjawab lirih.

"Eh? Kau kenapa? Kenapa pagi - pagi begini wajahmu sudah ditekuk seperti itu?" Donghae mendudukkan diri di bangku sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Aku putus." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan masih tidak semangat.

"Hahhh? Kau jangan bercanda Kyu." Tentu saja Donghae terkejut mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya itu.

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda akan hal penting seperti itu Hae. Aku benar - benar putus."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Donghae memasang ekspresi bingungnya.

"Sungmin yang memutuskan hubungan kami." Jelas Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu makin membuat Donghae terkejut.

"Kenapa dia memutuskanmu? Kau berbuat apa padanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa salahku hae. Dia hanya bilang bahwa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Lalu? Kau percaya begitu saja?" Donghae mengerutkan dahinya.

"Entahlah." Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua pundaknya lemah.

"Hei, kau ini namja Kyu. Jangan diam saja jika kau memang merasa dia masih mencintaimu." Ucap Donghae sambil mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Kyuhyun dan menepuknya pelan.

"Hmm." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Perasaannya memang sedang tak menentu saat ini.

"Pagi Ming. Tumben baru datang." Sapa Hyukjae saat Sungmin sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Hmm. Bisnya tadi lelet sekali." Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Bis?" Hyukjae mengangkat alisnya. "Kyuhyun sunbae kemana?" Tambahnya.

"Kami, sudah putus." Lirih Sungmin.

"Mwoooo?" Hyukjae terkejut bukan main.

"Aku yang memutuskan hubungan kami." Tambah Sungmin.

"Yaaaa, lee sungmin, kenapa kau selalu keras kepala. Bukankah sudah kubilang kau tanyakan dulu pada Kyuhyun sunbae kenapa kau malah memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya." Jujur Hyukjae sangat geram saat ini. Entah kenapa dia merasa keputusan Sungmin sangat tidak tepat.

"Hiks." Isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari mulut Sungmin. Membuat Hyukjae sedikit menyesal dengan apa yang dia utarakan tadi.

"Ming? Mian." Serunya sambil membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks. Kenapa kau malah memarahiku. Hiks."

"Mian Ming. Aku terkejut mendengarnya, jadinya reflek memarahimu. Mian." Hyukjae mengelus punggung Sungmin dan mencoba memberikan rasa tenang untuk gadis itu.

*********************KyuMin*******************

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Oppa." Hyukjae berlari kecil menuju motor sport Donghae. Diikuti Sungmin yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya.

Donghae tersenyum melihat yeojanya itu.

"Oppa."

"Waeyo Chagiya?"

"Eum. Hari ini aku pulang naik mobil ne?" Semula Donghae bingung kenapa Hyukjae lebih memilih dijemput daripada pulang bersamanya. Namun, saat dia melihat Sungmin, dia paham dengan maksud Hyukjae.

"Ah, ne. Tidak masalah chagi. Nanti malam aku ke rumahmu ne?"

"Eumm. Ne oppa. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne? Annyeong." Pamit Hyukjae sambil melambaikan tangannya sedangkan Sungmin hanya membungkukkan badannya sekilas lalu berjalan bersama Hyukjae.

.

"Mian." Sungmin merasa sangat tidak enak pada Hyukjae. Sebenarnya tadi dia berniat pulang naik bis. Tapi, sahabatnya itu memaksa mengajak Sungmin pulang bersamanya.

"Ne? Untuk apa minta maaf padaku Ming?" Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu Hyukie." Lirihnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Yaaa. Lee Sungmin. Kau itu sahabatku. Jadi tidak perlu merasa sungkan seperti itu. Arraseo?" Hyukjae mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin pun menoleh ke arah Hyukjae sambil tersenyum tulus. "Gomawo Hyukie-ah."

"Eumm. Cheonman Ming."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sedari tadi saat mereka mengampiri Donghae, Kyuhyun berdiri di dekat mobilnya, memandangi Sungmin dan Hyukjae yang lambat laun mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. _'Aku masih ingin bersamamu Ming.'_Batinnya.

Tapi, ternyata bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangi mereka dari kejauhan. Ternyata Victoria juga memperhatikan mereka berdua, tepatnya Sungmin. Dia menunjukkan seringai kemenangan. _'Tidak kusangka dampaknya akan secepat ini. Hahaa. Jika Kyuhyun tidak bersamaku, maka dia juga tidak akan bersamamu Lee Sungmin.'_

*******************KyuMin*********************

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Ting tong ting tong._

"Ne sebentar." Seru Hyukjae sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Oppa." Hyukjae memampangkan senyum sumringahnya saat mengetahui yang datang adalah Donghae.

"Malam chagi." Sapa Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Malam oppa. Ayo masuk oppa." Ajak Hyukjae mempersilahkan tamunya itu masuk. Setelah menutup pintunya Hyukjae mempersilahkan Donghae untuk duduk di ruang tamu, sedangkan dia sendiri pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman.

Selang 10 menit, Hyukjae datang membawa satu nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk dan beberapa kudapan.

"Minum dan makanlah oppa." Serunya setelah meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja lalu duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Eum. Gomawo chagi." Balas Donghae.

"Eum. Cheonman." Hyukjae mengangguk kecil.

"Chagi, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Ne? Katakan saja oppa." Jawab Hyukjae sambil menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Sungmin memutuskan Kyuhyun? Kau tahu, evil itu jadi pendiam dan murung setelah diputuskan Sungmin. Aku jadi tidak tega." Jelas Donghae sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa empuk itu.

"Ahhh." Hyukjae mengangguk beberapa kali. "Kebetulan aku juga ingin menyanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Tentang?" Donghae mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Perkemahan OSIS. hmm... Apa saat itu Kyuhyun sunbae selalu berdekatan dengan Victoria sunbae?" Donghae tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Haha, tentu saja tidak. Kyuhyun itu kan tidak suka dengan nenek sihir itu. Mana mungkin dia berdekatan dengannya chagi." Donghae berkata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi, ah sebentar oppa, aku mau mengambil sesuatu." Hyukjae segera berlari kecil menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil foto yang waktu itu sempat ia ambil dari Sungmin.

"Ini." Seru Hyukjae sambil menyerahkan selembar foto itu kepada Donghae.

Donghae tentu saja terkejut melihat foto itu. "Ini kan? Bagaimana bisa?" Donghae melihat foto itu dan Hyukjae secara bergantian.

"Hmm. Itulah alasan sebenarnya kenapa Sungmin memutuskan hubungan dengan Kyuhyun sunbae. Aku mengambilnya diam - diam saat Sungmin menunjukkan beberapa lembar foto - foto Kyuhyun dan Victoria sunbae saat perkemahan OSIS itu." Jelas Hyukjae.

"Ck. Ini pasti ulah nenek sihir itu. Aku yakin." Ujar Donghae mantab.

"Eum. Aku rasa ini semua memang sudah direncanakan. Aku sudah menyuruh Sungmin untuk meminta penjelasan kepada Kyuhyun sunbae. Tapi, dia malah memutuskan hubungannya. Fiuh." Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Kita harus memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang hal ini chagi."

"Eum. Aku setuju denganmu oppa." Jawab Hyukjae sambil mengangguk beberapa kali.

********************KyuMin********************

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi ini Sungmin berangkat sekolah dengan Hyukjae. Sebenarnya dia sudah menolak, namun Hyukjae tetap bersikukuh untuk menjemputnya.

"Park Ahjushhi, nanti sepulang sekolah aku ada urusan sebentar, mungkin aku akan pulang dengan Donghae, nanti ahjusshi tolong jemput Sungmin dan antarkan dia pulang ne." Sungmin tentu saja menolak hal itu. Dia sudah terlalu sering merepotkan Hyukjae.

"Tidak perlu ahjusshi, aku bisa naik bis." Seru Sungmin.

"Aishh. tidak ahjushhi, kau jemput saja dia nanti siang ne?"

"Baik nona." Park ahjushhi tersenyum geli melihat Hyukjae dan Sungmin.

"Hyukie. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kalau memang kau ada urusan." Ujar Sungmin dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak ada penolakan Lee Sungmin." Jawab Hyukjae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. Dan akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah mengiyakan kemauan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

_Teeet teeeet._...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Murid - murid SM High School menghambur keluar dari kelasnya masing - masing. Seperti yang sudah disepakati tadi pagi, Lee Sungmin segera menuju pintu gerbang dan menunggu park ahjusshi menjemputnya. Sedangkan Hyukjae menuju area parkir untuk menemui Donghae dan tentu saja Kyuhyun.

"Siang oppa, siang sunbae." Sapa Hyukjae saat sudah sampai di depan Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Siang Chagi" "siang Hyuk." Jawab Donghae dan Kyuhyun hampir bersamaan.

"Mau ngobrol dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau di conato cafe?" Belum sempat Hyukjae dan Donghae menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah menawarkan tempat.

"Oke. Boleh." Seru Donghae dan Hyukjae setuju - setuju saja dengan keputusan sunbaenya itu.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, mereka bertiga sampai di Conato Cafe. Karena tujuan mereka ke sini sebenarnya bukan untuk makan, maka mereka hanya memesan 3 mangkuk es krim.

"Apa yang akan kalian katakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang memang sudah penarasan sejak Donghae bilang padanya bahwa Donghae dan Hyukjae akan mengatakan sesuatu tentangnya dan Sungmin.

"Sudah, habiskan dulu es krimmu, baru setelah itu kami jelaskan." seru Donghae.

"Ck. Kalian mau membuatku makin pesaran hm?"

"Hahaha, bisa dikatakan begitu." Jawab Donghae sambil tertawa ringan.

Karena sudah tidak sabar maka Kyuhyun menghabiskan es krimnya dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah selesai." serunya saat mangkuk di hadapannya itu sudah benar - benar kosong.

"Wow, cepat sekali Kyu, rupanya kau benar - benar penasaran. Tapi aku dan Hyukjae belum selesai. Jadi tunggu kami selesai dulu ne?" Ujar Donghae sambil mengeluarkan seringai jailnya.

"Aisssh, kau ini. Benar - benar menguji kesabaranku."

Hyukjae hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan dua orang di samping dan di hadapannya itu. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, akhirnya Hyukjae dan Donghae pun sudah mengosongkan mangkuk es krim mereka.

"Jadi? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hmmm, biar Hyukjae saja yang menjelaskan." Ujar Donghae yang disetujui dengan anggukan oleh Hyukjae.

"Hmm, Sunbae, apa kau benar - benar mencintai Sungmin?" Hyukjae memulai percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja Hyuk, aku rasa kalian juga tahu akan hal itu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menggebu.

"Iya, kami tahu." ujar Hyukjae sembari mengambil sesuatu yang ada dalam tasnya. "Lalu, apa kau bisa menjelaskan tentang ini?" Hyukjae menyerahkan selembar foto yang baru saja dia ambil dari tasnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi lalu mengambil foto itu. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mengamati foto yang baru saja berpindah tempat dari tangan Hyukjae ke tangannya. Reaksi yang sama seperti saat pertama kali Sungmin, Hyukjae dan juga Donghae melihat foto itu.

"D-dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun terheran - heran.

Hyukjae mengangkat pundaknya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu dari mana sebenarnya asal foto itu, seseorang mengirimkan foto itu kepada Sungmin. Bahkan bukan hanya satu foto, hmm mungkin lebih dari lima kurasa. Tapi aku hanya mengambil satu foto itu dari Sungmin, itu pun aku ambil dengan diam - diam." Jelas Hyukjae.

"Haaaah, jadi gara - gara foto ini Sungmin memutuskan hubungan kami?" Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae lekat - lekat.

"Eum begitulah, jadi, kenapa kau bisa berpelukan dengan Victoria sunbae?" tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"Aishh, aku tidak menyangka semuanya bisa jadi seperti ini. Pagi itu Victoria noona tiba - tiba mengajakku berbicara, dia bilang padaku bahwa dia akan melepaskanku untuk Sungmin. Lalu, dia meminta sebuah pelukan untukku, karena merasa iba, akhirnya aku menurutinya." Ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Dasar babo, sudah tahu Victoria itu nenek sihir. Kenapa kau begitu mudah menurutinya. Ck." kali ini Dongahe yang berbicara.

"Yaaa, ikan, aku kan hanya iba padanya. Dan aku pikir dia bersungguh - sungguh dengan perkataannya." Kyuhyun mencoba membela diri.

"Sudah - sudah, kenapa jadi kalian yang bertengkar. Jangan seperti anak kecil." titah Hyukjae. "Sekarang lebih baik sunbae segera menjelaskan tentang hal ini pada Sungmin." lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantab. "Aku ambil foto ini ya?" Ujarnya sambil mengangkat foto itu.

"Eum, ne sunbae."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ini uang es krimku. Terimakasih Hyuk sudah memberitahuku akan hal ini." Kyuhyun meletakkan selembar uang 2000 won di meja itu.

"Aku pergi. Annyeong Hyuk, Donghae." pamitnya sekali lagi.

"Annyeong." Jawab Hyuk dan Donghae bersamaan sambil memeandangi Kyuhyun yang berjalan begitu tergesah.

********************KyuMin********************

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Ting tong ting tong... Ting tong ting tong.._

"Ne sebentaaar." Sungmin sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamarnya mendengar bel apartmennya berbunyi.

_'Siapa sih, tidak sabaran sekali.' _Batinnya sambil menuju pintu apartmennya.

_CKLEK..._ dia memutar knop pintunya dan terkejut mendapati seseorang yang berdiri di sana.

"Opp- eh sunbae? ada a-apa kemari?" tanya Sungmin dengan sedikit gugup dan canggung.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah menari pergelangan tangan Sungmin, dia menutup pintu apartmen Sungmin lalu mengajak gadis manis itu ikut bersamanya.

"Ya, sunbae! Kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Diam dan ikut saja Lee Sungmin." jawab Kyuhyun sambil masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin dengan erat.

"Ishhh, kau menyebalkan sunbae." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum evil mendengar pernyataan Sungmin barusan.

Sungmin memang sangat sebal dengan Kyuhyun saat ini, namun entah kenapa hatinya merasa senang merasakan tangan hangat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya lagi. Kehangatan itu menjalar sampai ke hatinya.

Kyuhyun segera mengarahkan Sungmin untuk masuk ke mobilnya, Sungmin pun hanya bisa menuruti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana eoh? Mau menculikku?" geram Sungmin saat Kyuhyun sudah duduk nyaman di kursinya.

"Kau benar, aku akan menculikmu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada bercanda.

"Kau menyebalkan." tambah Sungmin.

"Tapi kau mencintai orang menyebalkan ini." Kyuhyun kembali menunjukkan seringainya, lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Entah kenapa Sungmin tidak protes saat Kyuhyun mengatakan dia mencintainya. Sungmin memilih mendengus kecil daripada harus berdebat dengan namja yang ada di sampingnya itu.

Setelah perdebatan singkat tadi, keduanya sama - sama diam. Kyuhyun memilih fokus dengan kemudinya dan Sungmin memilih menatap ke samping ke arah jalan. Mobil Kyuhyun memelan saat sudah sampai di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah yang lumayan besar, pagarnya tinggi dan halaman depannya cukup luas.

_'Rumah siapa ini?'_ Sungmin membatin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun segera membuka pagar itu perlahan, yang kebetulan memang tidak digembok. Dengan menggandeng tangan Sungmin seperti tadi, dia berjalan menuju pintu utama, lalu memencet bel rumah itu.

_Ting tong ting tong..._

Suara bel yang ditekan Kyuhyun mulai terdengar, membuat si pemilik rumah segera berjalan menuju pintu.

_CKLEK.._ Pintu itu pun terbuka.

Sungmin terkejut melihat orang yang membuka pintu itu, begitu juga dengan si pemilik rumah. Dia pun tidak menyangka akan kedatangan tamu Sungmin dan... Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin? Kyuhyun?"

.

.

.

* * *

**.  
**

**TBC  
**

**Haiiii~~~ XD annyeong readersdeul~  
**

**Maaf baru bisa update, hehehe, keep read and review ne?  
**

**Thank you^.^  
**

**SPECIAL THANKS AND WARM HUGS TO ****(who always support and review this FF) ** :

**kyunny, nannaa, Hyugi Lee, jewElfishy, Siti azzahra muayanah, JoBel13ve, FiungAsmara, Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol, Choi Hyo Joon, Hyukfa, rositakyuhyun, Princess kyumin, Sparkyu-Min, ImSFS, AIDASUNGJIN, GaemAziKyu, SSungMine, KuyuPuyuh137, Tania3424, desi2121, is0live89, IfaGaemKyuKyungie369, Super Girl, cha, MINGswife, BbuingBbuing137, Super Girl, RenaYeppeo, Gst Irma Yhantye, amal, ibchoco, iinxartie1, cherrizka980826, kyumin forever, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, wenyjung, aeyraaKMS, ANAKNYADONGHAE, bunyming, aey raa KMS, Anami Hime, Just Fullmoon, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, adindasungmin, namikazeuzumakikushina, hyuknie, Annie Pumpkin, Ary MinMin, MinnieGalz, Chubymin, ELLE HANA, sitara1083, KMS kyuminshiper, kyurin minnie, Han Ji Kyo, rositakyuhyun, Chikyumin, indahpus96, jiwoo park, Guest, nhaELF, MINGswife, Shofiy Nurlatief, leeminad, vicsparkyu4ever, Fariny, rainy hearT, kyuminalways89, indahpus96, Riyu, takarahoshi, kyuminalways89, sha, HeeYeon, kyurin minnie, Iam ELF and JOYer, didotming, AngeLseLf1323, chabluebilubilu, Yuara Tirania, Cho Miku, triple3r, Saki90, Lee SunMi, anggisujuelf, Shofiy Nurlatief, Shywona489, Chizumi, KimMinJi, Haruu 'Ruu' Kim, min190196, 1307 kms, youngie poppo, mitade13, KyuMin21, JoBel13ve, d a f, LovelyMin, audrey musaena, kim haera, Kim Hyunmin, amandhharu0522, Lee Vhe Min, Qniee love nest, nuyee, elly lyana75, minyu, evilMinMin, song min ah, KimMinJi, MyPumpkinsLABU, MinNeomuKyeopta, unnieeee Kyuhyuniverse, EviL KyuMin Pink Bunny, Freychullie, HyunMing joo, ****Nekyo Cloudsomnia**, 137Line, aniimin, nuyee, U, pargyuchi, Asta KyuMin, thiafumings, clouds1489, JeongSangHwaTS , KimShippo, MO ELF, Hyunchan, Ghea ELF, Freychullie, AegyoAutis, widyaokta, Rio, ollalezzaolsen, Kyuminyeeunhae 968, amandhharu0522, HyunMinChan, EllyzasparKELF, olla lezzaolsen, Edelweiz, cho kyuri, Chubymin, Kim Soo Hyun, BabyChaByCho, sitara1083, Sparkyu-Min, Shywona489, minyu, stephanie choi, Kyumin, Chikyumin, HyunMinChan, MinMin21, Rissna26,  


**and  
**

**all of silent readers hehe  
**

**welcome for new readers  
**

**see you all at next chap~^^  
**

**Regards,  
**

**Pinkvirgaelf  
**

**^.^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Saranghae Sunbae**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship (sisanya tentukan sendiri kkk^^)**

**Rate : T sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah**

**Pairing : KyuMin, EunHae, dll**

**Part : 11/?**

**Updated : 16 Oct 2012  
**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

"Sungmin?"

"Kyuhyun?"

Victoria memandang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian, dia terkejut, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ke rumahnya. Dan kenapa bisa mereka datang bersama. Bukannya mereka sudah putus?

Pertanyaan itu menggelayuti pikiran Victoria.

"Selamat sore noona." Sapa Kyuhyun dengan memamerkan senyum lebarnya. "Kau tidak mempersilahkan tamumu masuk noona?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Victoria sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Ah, ne mianhae. Silahkan masuk Kyu, Min." ujarnya masih dengan berbagai pertanyaan bergelayut di pikirannya.

Sungmin pun terus memandang heran ke arah Kyuhyun, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa mantan kekasihnya itu membawa dia ke rumah Victoria. Karena malas berdebat dan mempertanyakan soal hal ini, Sungmin hanya memilih diam.

"Silahkan duduk Kyu, Min. Aku buatkan minuman dulu." Ujar Victoria masih dengan nada canggung.

"Tidak perlu noona. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan beberapa hal." Terang Kyuhyun saat sudah duduk nyaman di sofa Victoria. "Lebih baik noona duduk saja." Tambahnya. Dan itu membuat makin membuat Sungmin dan Victoria bertanya – tanya.

"Ah, begitukah? Baiklah.;" Jawab Victoria lalu duduk di sofa di depan Kyuhyun yang terpisahkan oleh meja.

"Hm, begini noona, saat perkemahan OSIS kermarin,"

_DEG!_

Entah kenapa Victoria memiliki firasat buruk saat mendengar kalimat itu. Sedangkan Sungmin, seketika hatinya menjadi perih, teringat akan foto Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk Victoria.

"Bukankah saat itu noona mengatakan akan melepaskan aku untuk Sungmin."

_'Kyu, apa yang sebenarnya akan kau lakukan?'_ Victoria membatin.

Sedangkan Sungmin semakin bingung. Jujur dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun. _'Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Victoria eonni? Melepas Kyuhyun oppa untukku? Tapi foto itu?'_ Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di pikiran Sungmin.

"Hm, noona bilang noona akan melepasku untuk Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengulang ucapannya tadi. "Dan noona tentu masih ingat kan saat itu noona bilang, noona ingin aku memeluk noona sekali saja?" Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Lalu aku menurutinya bukan?" lanjutnya.

Telinga, mata dan hati Victoria memanas mendengar hal itu. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal ini padanya. Dia seperti pencuri yang sedang tertangkap basah saat ini.

"I-iya." Victoria hanya bisa mengiyakan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil, lalu dengan tiba – tiba tangan kirinya menyambar tangan Sungmin dan menautkan jari – jarinya di sana. Sungmin terkejut namun dia tidak ada niatan untuk menolak tindakan Kyuhyun itu. "Kau tahu, saat itu aku memberimu sebuah pelukan, karena aku benar – benar ingin kau melepasku untuk Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan tautan jarinya di jari milik Sungmin.

"Kau tahu noona, aku sangat mencintai gadis ini." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan raut wajahnya yang masih bingung.

"Bahkan saat aku memelukmu, hanya gadis ini yang ada di pikiran dan hatiku. Jadi, aku ingin memohon padamu. Benar - benar memohon. Tolong biarkan aku dan Sungmin bahagia." Lanjutnya lagi.

Hati Sungmin bergemuruh mendapati perkataan dan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Perasaan bahagia membuncah seketika di hatinya. "Oppa?" Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun lirih.

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah gadis manisnya itu. "Hmm? Aku mencintaimu Ming. Dan aku hanya ingin menjelaskan itu kepada Victoria noona." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut ke arah Sungmin sebelum memandang serius kea rah Victoria yang sedang membelalakkan matanya.

Sedikit demi sedikit air bening itu mulai terkumpul di ujung mata Victoria, namun dengan sigap dia segera mengusapnya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh dengan menangis di sini. Di depan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, pikirannya kosong seketika.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedikit tidak tega melihat Victoria hampir menangis seperti itu. Namun, dia juga sudah jera dengan perbuatan licik yang dilakukan oleh sunbaenya itu.

"Hanya itu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu noona. Maaf jika aku sudah mengganggu waktumu." Kyuhyun segera berdiri, , membiarkan tangannya masih bergandengan dengan Sungmin. Sungmin pun hanya menuruti perlakuan Kyuhyun. Jujur dia tidak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa saat ini.

Victoria tidak menjawab. Dia masih terlalau syock dengan apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Dia hanya duduk mematung dan masih mencoba menahan air mata yang sedari tadi sudah ingin tumpah.

Kyuhyun sudah berjalan selangkah saat dia teringat akan sesuatu. "Ah noona." Victoria menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun dengan ragu.

"Ini. Aku rasa lebih baik kau menyimpan foto ini. Tidak buruk juga untuk kau jadikan sebagai kenang – kenangan." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum di wajahnya dan menaruh selembar foto yang dia dapat dari Hyukjae tadi siang.

Tanpa menoleh untuk kedua kali. Kyuhyun segera keluar dari rumah Victoria. Dia menggandeng tangan Sungmin dengan erat, lalu membawa gadis itu masuk ke mobilnya.

Sedangkan Vitoria, dia menangis sepeninggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang sedari tadi sudah menumpuk dan ingin meleleh. Dia meluapkan segala perasaannya yang campur aduk.

"Hiksss, Kyu. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku. Hiks. Kau jahat Kyu." Rancaunya di sela – sela tangisannya. Dia mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Dengan sedikit ragu dia menghubungi seseorang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar suara orang di seberang sana. "Yeoboseo Vicky-ah?" seru suara itu.

"Hiks. Nickhun, Hiks."

***************KyuMin***************

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

"Minimi?" Kyuhyun memanggil atau lebih tepatnya merengek kepada Sungmin.

"Hm?" Sungmin hanya berdehem tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang ada di ruang tamu apartmen Sungmin.

"Minimi, sudahlah jangan bersikap dingin lagi padaku. Bukannya tadi kau sudah memaafkan aku." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kapan aku bilang aku memaafkanmu hm?" Sungmin menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, Minimi. Bukannya kau tadi sudah dengar sendiri kan. Ini bukan salahku, aku di sini juga jadi korban. Sudah aku jelaskan semuanya padamu. Kenapa kau malah marah padaku, seharusnya kau marah saja pada Victoria noona." Ujar Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Sekarang bukan pelukan itu yang aku permasalahkan. Tapi, aku marah karena oppa tidak menceritakan hal ini padaku. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu salah paham jika kau menceritakan hal ini padaku sebelum foto itu sampai di tanganku." Sungmin tidak mau kalah.

"Ming, mana aku tahu Victoria memiliki rencana seperti itu. Dan lagi pula, sejak baru pertama kita bertemu sepulang dari kemah, kau kan sudah bersikap dingin padaku. Bagaimana aku bisa menceritakan hal ini padamu." Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Apa oppa tidak ingat kalau oppa punya ponsel? Apa susahnya menghubungiku sebentar dan menceritakan soal hal itu. Hm?" Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aishhh. Arraseo arraseo. Baiklah, aku salah. Dan aku minta maaf." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Apa begitu caranya meminta maaf? Ck. Sebaiknya oppa pulang saja. Ini sudah jam 5 sore." Sungmin segera meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan membawa lelaki berambut coklat caramel itu menuju pintu.

"Yaaa, Minimi! Kau mengusirku eoh?"

"Aku bukan mengusirmu. Ini sudah hampir petang dan kau memang harus segera pulang." Sungmin melepas cekalannya di tangan Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu, lalu Sungmin segera melesakkan dirinya masuk ke apartmennya.

"Selamat sore. Hati – hati di jalan."

"Ya! Lee Sungm-" Belum saja Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sungmin sudah menutup pintu apartmennya.

"Aishhh, Ming. Kau tega sekali." Kyuhyun menggerutu sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kkkk. Mianhae oppa, aku hanya ingin sedikit memberimu hukuman." Sungmin terkikik geli di dalam apartmennya.

*****************KyuMin**************

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Pagi ini Kyuhyun kembali mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartmen Sungmin. Dia ingin menjemput gadis manis itu, meskipun semalam Sungmin tidak membalas pesannya.

"Hm? Mobil itu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya." Kyuhyun bermonolog saat melihat mobil sedan berwarna hitam terparkir di depan gedung apartmen Sungmin.

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun segera terjawab saat melihat Hyukjae dan Sungmin yang berjalan mendekati mobil itu. Kyuhyun pun segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Minimi." Panggilnya sambil berlari kecil.

"Eh? Oppa, ada apa kemari?" Tanya Sungmin dengan polos.

"Ya! Apa kau semalam tidak menerima pesan dariku? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan menjemputmu Minimi." Terang Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menggebu.

"Ahhh." Sungmin mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, bukankah aku belum mengiyakan ajakanmu? Dan sayang sekali Hyukjae sudah menjemputku. Jadi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu pagi ini." Ujar Sungmin dengan memberikan senyuman lebar yang dibuat - buat pada Kyuhyun. Dia sengaja mengerjai Kyuhyun rupanya.

"Aishh. Minimi. Kau pergi saja denganku. Biarkan Hyukjae berangkat duluan saja." Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Mana bisa seperti itu, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ne? Bye oppa." Seru Sungmin dengan enteng lalu masuk ke mobil sedan itu bersama dengan Hyukjae.

"Tapi, yaaa! minimi!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat melihat mobil sedan itu lambat laun mulai menjauhinya.

"Ishhh! Menyebalkan!" Geramnya sambiil berjalan menuju mobiilnya sendiri.

"Kkkk. Ming, kasian juga Kyuhyun sunbae." Kikik Hyukjae sambil memandang ke belakang.

"Kkk. Biarkan saja Hyukie. Aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit hukuman. Dan juga, aku ingin melihat seberapa gigihnya dia untuk mendapatkan hatiku lagi." Sungmin menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dari bibir M miliknya.

"Hahaa, yasudah, terserah kau saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh Hyuk, ada apa itu banyak siswa yang mengerumuni mading di depan ruang OSIS?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Eummm. Aku juga tidak tahu Ming. Ayo coba kita ke sana." Ajak Hyukjae lalu mereka berdua menuju tempat itu.

Karena masih banyak siswa yang berjubel, Hyukjae dan Sungmin pun menunggu kerumunan itu sedikit menipis. Saat satu per satu siswa meninggalkan kerumunan itu, Sungmin dan Hyukjae pun mendekat ke arah mading untuk melihat pengumuman yang tertempel di sana.

"Ini acara ulang tahun SM High School." Hyukjae memberi tahu Sungmin.

"Ahh, hmm. Akan ada banyak acara ya. Lihat saja itu. Ada lomba - lomba, ada acara bazar, ada pemilihan putra putri sekolah dan akan ada acara Prom Night di malam puncak peringatan ulang tahun SM High School tahun ini." Ujar Sungmin sambil menelusuri tulisan yang terpampang di mading yang berbentuk menyerupai poster itu.

'Eh, sebentar, prom night?' Sungmin membatin. "Aish. Kenapa harus ada acara dansa sih." Protes Sungmin saat mulai berjalan meninggalkan mading.

"Memangnya kenapa Ming?" Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku tidak begitu pandai dalam berdansa Hyukie." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Itu wajar Ming. Tidak semua orang bisa berdansa. Namun ini kan acara sekolah. Yang penting berkumpul bersama teman - teman pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." Tutur Hyukjae.

"Iyasih. Tapi Hyukie. Aku pergi dengan siapa?"

"Babo. Ya dengan Kyuhyun sunbae. Memangnya dengan siapa lagi?" Hyukjae menjitak kepala Sungmin pelan.

"Ishh. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku masih mau memberi hukuman padanya." Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Jangan bodoh Lee Sungmin. Acara prom masih 2 minggu lagi. Apa kau mau menghukum Kyuhyun sunbae selama itu? Jangan terlalu lama, kasihan dia."

"Eumm. Akan ku pikirkan soal itu. Hehee."

Pletak!

Satu jitakan lagi mendarat di kepala Sungmin. "Dasar keras kepala." Ujar Hyukjae lalu segera berlari menjauhi Sungmin.

"Yaaaaa! Lee Hyukjae!"

***************KyuMin**************

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

_Bruuuk!_

Lee Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur bersprei pink motif polkadot miliknya.

"Huahh. Hari ini melelahkan." Keluhnya. Pelajaran hari ini memang sedikit membuatnya kewalahan. Biologi, kimia dan fisika. Dan semua pelajaran itu sedang ada praktik hari ini. itulah yang membuat Sungmin begitu lelah.

_Ting tong, ting tong._

Sungmin merutuki bunyi bel yang membuatnya harus menahan keinginannya untuk tidur.

_Ting tong, ting tong._

"Neee, sebentaaar." Dia sedikit berteriak dari dalam sambil berjalan malas ke arah pintu.

'_Eung?_' Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi melihat seorang laki - laki membawa seikat bunga mawar merah di depannya.

"Nuguiseo?" Tanyanya dengan sopan.

"Ah nona. Kami dari JOY florist. Ada kiriman bunga untuk anda." Pria yang tergolong masih muda itu tersenyum.

"Ini bunganya dan tolong tanda tangan di sini." Seru lelaki itu sambil menyerahkan bunga dan juga selembar kertas tanda terima pada Sungmin.

"Terimakasih nona." Ucap lelaki itu lalu memasukkan kertas tanda terima ke dalam tas yang ia bawa. "Saya permisi dulu. Selamat siang." Serunya.

"Ne. Gamsahamnida." Jawab Sungmin lalu masuk ke dalam apartmennya.

"Bunga dan rangkaian yang indah." gumamnya sambil memperhatikan seikat bunga mawar yang terbungkus kertas berwarna soft pink itu.

Karena penasaran dengan pengirimnya, Sungmin segera membaca tulisan yang ada di secarik kertas yang tergantung pada tali pengikat bunga itu.

**_Minimi, mianhae~_**

**_Saranghae~_**

Senyuman tipis tergambar dari bibir Sungmin. Sudah bisa dipastikan siapa pengirim bunga itu. Ya, siapa lagi yang memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Minimi, kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

_Drrtt Drttt Drtt Drrrt_

Sungmin segera merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku roknya. Seulas senyum kembali terukir saat dia melihat nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Dengan segera dia mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

"Yeoboseo."

"Yeoboseo Minimi." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meletakkan bunga itu di atas nakas yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur bersprei pink miliknya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun basa - basi.

"Eum, hanya bersantai saja." jawab Sungmin dengan nada datar. Rupanya gadis itu masih ingat akan misinya untuk menghukum Kyuhyun.

"Eum, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal." ujar suara di seberang.

"Silahkan saja."

"Apa, kau sudah menerima bunganya? Apa kau suka?" lagi - lagi Sungmin tersenyum. Lalu dia berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu.

"Eum. Suka sih. Tapi..." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya yang belum selesai.

"Tapi kenapa Minimi?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai mawar putih."

"Ah, jinjayo? eum, mianhae Minimi. Aku akan membelikannya besok." ujar Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

"Ah, tidak perlu kok. Tidak usah. Aku juga suka dengan mawar merah." Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak mempermasalahkan bunga apa atau warna apa. Ini hanya karena dia ingin melihat bagaimana usaha Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan hatinya lagi.

"Lihat saja besok. Aku tutup dulu ne? annyeong."

"eh? ne ne annyeong." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa tergesah begitu sih, aku kan masih merindukan suaramu oppa." Dia bermonolog. Ya, mendiamkan Kyuhyun ternyata membawa dampak yang tidak menguntungkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia jadi merindukan lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya, memandang ke arah bunga yang tergeletak indah di atas meja nakasnya. "Gomawo oppa~ itu bunga yang sangat indah." Serunya lalu mencoba melanjutkan hal yang tadi sempat tertunda, dia memmejamkan matanya lalu segera menemui alam mimpinya.

***************KyuMin**************

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

_Keesokan harinya..._

Sungmin sedang menonton televisi saat bel apartmennya berbunyi. Dengan segera dia menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Dia sedikit terkejut, namun mengembangkan senyum manisnya saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sore nona. Bertemu lagi." Pengantar bunga dari JOY florist itu menyapa Sungmin dengan sumringah.

"Hehee, ne, selamat sore. Kiriman bunga lagi?" tanya Sungmin basa basi.

"Kau benar. Ini." Seru lelaki itu sambil menyerahkan seikat bunga mawar putih denga pembungkus kertas warnah merah maroon. "Dan tanda tangan di sini lagi." tambahnya sambil menyerahkan kertas tanda terima.

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu meraih bunga itu dan segera menandatangani surat terimanya.

"Gomawo nona, saya pamit dulu. Selamat sore."

"Ne, gomawo, selamat sore." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lalu menutup kembali pintu apartmennya.

**_'as your wish Minimi. White rose.' _**

Sungmin terkikih kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat membaca tulisan itu.

"Kau benar - benar mengirimiku bunga mawar putih oppa? Gomawoyo." Sungmin berbicara sendiri sambil menghirup wangi yang menyeruak dari bunga mawar putih itu.

Sungmin berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur dekat nakasnya. Mengambil satu per satu tangkai bunga mawar itu lalu menatanya bersama dengan mawar merah yang sudah ia tata kemarin.

"Mawar yang cantik." gumamnya setelah selesai menata bunga mawar putihnya.

_Baby baby baby baby baby uri jeoltae he-eojiji malja,_

_oh my lady lady lady lady, naega jeongmal neoreul saranghanda._

Sungmin segera meraih ponselnya yang kebetulan ia letakkan di atas nakasnya._  
_

"Haha, kenapa kau selalu menelpon sesaat setelah bunga ini sampai oppa, apa kau sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan pengirim bunganya, kkkk." kekeh Sungmin lalu mengangkat telpon dari Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseo Minimi."

"Yeoboseo. Mawar putihnya sudah aku terima oppa." ujae Sungmin bahkan saat Kyuhyun belum bertanya.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil. "Lalu? Kau menyukainya kan? Kalau begitu kau sudah memaafkanku kan? Besok aku sudah boleh menjemputmu lagi kan Minimi?"

"Banyak sekali yang kau tanyakan. Tidak sabaran sekali." ujar Sungmin pura - pura sebal.

"Mianhae Ming. Aku hanya tidak tahan diperlakukan dingin olehmu. Sudahlah chagiya~ Maafkan aku ne?" Kyuhyun memohon.

"Eum, tapi, eumm... Oppa kau tahu kan kalau aku begitu menyukai warna pink? Aku tiba - tiba menginginkannya." Ternyata Sungmin belum puas dengan aksinya memberi hukuman pada Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu? Menginginkan bunga mawar berwarna pink?"

"Eumm neee~" Jawab Sungmin dengan nada manja seperti anak kecil.

"Ahhh~~ nee~~ arraseooo tuan puteriii~~~~." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan menekankan dan memanjangankan suaranya di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Aku tutup dulu kalau begitu. Annyeong." tambahnya.

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, tapi smabungan telpon itu sudah diputus oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ishhh. Selalu saja semaunya sendiri." Sungmin menggerutu. "Emm.. apa aku sudah keterlaluan padanya ya? Tapi, ah sudahlah, aku masih ingin tahu seberapa besar kegigihan seorang Cho Kyuhyun."

***************KyuMin***************

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

_Ting tong ting tong ting tong..._

Suara bel apartmen Sungmin kembali terdengar di sore keesokan harinya.

"Pasti dari JOY florist lagi." Ujar Sungmin seraya berjalan ke pintu apartmennya.

"Eh? sunbae?" Ternyata dugaan Sungmin salah. Yang datang bukan pengantar bunga dari JOY florist, namun kekasih Lee Hyukjaelah yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartmennya.

_'Hoshh.. Hoshh...' _Sungmin mengernyit heran mendapati Donghae yang sedang terengah.

"Sunbae? Kau kenapa begitu terengah? Seperti habis lari marathon saja." Ledek Sungmin.

"Ini bukan saatnya bercanda Min. Hosh. Kyuhyun Min, Kyuhyun."

DEG!

'_Kyuhyun oppa? Apa yang terjadi padanya.' _Sungmin membatin, seketika hatinya gelisah.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun oppa, sunbae? Cepat katakan!" ujar Sungmin dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Donghae mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya begitu saja. "Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun kecelakaan Min." Jelasnya sambil menatap sedih ke arah Sungmin.

"Mwoooooo?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

**haii haii haii readersdeul hehehee  
**

**Akhirnya cerita ini udah nyampe chap 11  
**

**Pokoknya tetep keep read and review yaaaa *maksa kkk  
**

**SPECIAL THANKS AND WARM HUGS TO ****(who always support and review this FF) ** :

******kyunny, nannaa, Hyugi Lee, jewElfishy, Siti azzahra muayanah, JoBel13ve, FiungAsmara, Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol, Choi Hyo Joon, Hyukfa, rositakyuhyun, Princess kyumin, Sparkyu-Min, ImSFS, AIDASUNGJIN, GaemAziKyu, SSungMine, KuyuPuyuh137, Tania3424, desi2121, is0live89, IfaGaemKyuKyungie369, Super Girl, cha, MINGswife, BbuingBbuing137, Super Girl, RenaYeppeo, Gst Irma Yhantye, amal, ibchoco, iinxartie1, cherrizka980826, kyumin forever, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, wenyjung, aeyraaKMS, ANAKNYADONGHAE, bunyming, aey raa KMS, Anami Hime, Just Fullmoon, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, adindasungmin, namikazeuzumakikushina, hyuknie, Annie Pumpkin, Ary MinMin, MinnieGalz, Chubymin, ELLE HANA, sitara1083, KMS kyuminshiper, kyurin minnie, Han Ji Kyo, rositakyuhyun, Chikyumin, indahpus96, jiwoo park, Guest, nhaELF, MINGswife, Shofiy Nurlatief, leeminad, vicsparkyu4ever, Fariny, rainy hearT, kyuminalways89, indahpus96, Riyu, takarahoshi, kyuminalways89, sha, HeeYeon, kyurin minnie, Iam ELF and JOYer, didotming, AngeLseLf1323, chabluebilubilu, Yuara Tirania, Cho Miku, triple3r, Saki90, Lee SunMi, anggisujuelf, Shofiy Nurlatief, Shywona489, Chizumi, KimMinJi, Haruu 'Ruu' Kim, min190196, 1307 kms, youngie poppo, mitade13, KyuMin21, JoBel13ve, d a f, LovelyMin, audrey musaena, kim haera, Kim Hyunmin, amandhharu0522, Lee Vhe Min, Qniee love nest, nuyee, elly lyana75, minyu, evilMinMin, song min ah, KimMinJi, MyPumpkinsLABU, MinNeomuKyeopta, unnieeee Kyuhyuniverse, EviL KyuMin Pink Bunny, Freychullie, HyunMing joo, ****Nekyo Cloudsomnia**, 137Line, aniimin, nuyee, U, pargyuchi, Asta KyuMin, thiafumings, clouds1489, JeongSangHwaTS , KimShippo, MO ELF, Hyunchan, Ghea ELF, Freychullie, AegyoAutis, widyaokta, Rio, ollalezzaolsen, Kyuminyeeunhae 968, amandhharu0522, HyunMinChan, EllyzasparKELF, olla lezzaolsen, Edelweiz, cho kyuri, Chubymin, Kim Soo Hyun, BabyChaByCho, sitara1083, Sparkyu-Min, Shywona489, minyu, stephanie choi, Kyumin, Chikyumin, HyunMinChan, MinMin21, Rissna26, dirakyu, Kimimaki, kyuqiemin, Monnom, HANA, HyoPetals, Yenilina, kyeoptaegyo, Rieke Ilma  


**Kalo ada yang belum kesebut mianhaeeeee ya  
**

**okay, see you all at next chapter^^  
**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH  
**

**Regards,  
**

**Pinkvirgaelf  
**

**^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Saranghae Sunbae**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship (sisanya tentukan sendiri kkk^^)**

**Rate : T sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah**

**Pairing : KyuMin, EunHae, KhunToria.**

**Part : 12/?**

**Updated : 3 Nov 2012  
**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

"Kyuhyun kecelakaan. Hosh hosh.." Ujar Donghae dengan terengah.

"Mwoooo?" Sungmin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau ikut aku sekarang. Kyuhyun sedang membutuhkanmu."

Tanpa berfikir panjang Sungmin segera mengiyakan ajakan Donghae.

Sepanjang perjalanan pikirannya kalut. "Sunbae apa Kyuhyun oppa akan baik - baik saja?" Tanyanya. Air bening mulai menumpuk di sudut matanya. Sungmin benar - benar khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin Min." Jawab Donghae dengan singkat.

"Sunbae, lajukan motormu lebih cepat." Perintah Sungmin sambil menghapus air matanya yang mulai meleleh.

"Emmm." Donghae mengangguk, lalu menambah kecepatan motornya.

Entah gara - gara Sungmin terlalu ingin melihat Kyuhyun atau Donghae terlalu lambat membawa motornya, Sungmin merasa perjalanan ini sangat lama.

"Sunbae, apa masih lama?" Sungmin bertanya dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Mengingat mereka sedang naik motor.

"Lumayan min."

"Kenapa bisa selama ini? Memangnya oppa ada di rumah sakit mana sunbae?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tadi dia memang bilang padaku akan membeli bunga mawar pink. Dan toko bunga langganannya itu jauh dari pusat kota Min." Jelas Donghae.

Sungmin terhenyak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. 'Jadi, Kyuhyun sunbae kecelakaan karena ingin membelikan bunga warna pink yang aku minta?'

_Tes._

Air matanya perlahan menetes lagi. Perasaan menyesal kian bertambah di dalam hatinya. Sungmin seperti tidak bisa berkata - kata lagi. Dia memilih diam dalam sisa perjalanan menuju tempat Kyuhyun.

_Sreeet.._

Suara gesekan ban motor Donghae dengan rerumputan membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sudah sampai. Turunlah." Ujar Donghae.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Bukankah seharusnya orang yang sedang kecelakaan dibawa ke rumah sakit? Tapi, kenapa Donghae malah memberhentikan motornya di tempat ini.

Rerumputan hijau yang luas. Ada beberapa pohon besar dan kecil di beberapa titik. Ilalang setinggi badan manusia dewasa juga bertebaran di mana - mana. Dan kalau Sungmin tidak salah lihat, di ujung sana, terdapat sebuah sungai, ah bukan, sebuah danau.

"Sunbae? Apa kau tidak salah memberhentikan motormu di sini?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Aniyo. Kenapa? Kau bingung ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bilang Kyuhyun oppa kecelakaan. Bukannya harusnya kau memberhentikan motormu di rumah sakit? Atau paling tidak di sebuah klinik? Tapi? Kenap..."

"Kalian sudah sampai?" Suara seseorang yang sangat dikenal Sungmin menginterupsi kalimatnya yang belum selesai dan semakin membuatnya bingung.

"Lee Hyukjae?" Seru Sungmin kaget.

"Hey Ming." Sapa Hyukjae lalu berdiri di samping Donghae.

"Apa maksudnya? Kalian membohongiku ya?" Raut marah mulai terpampang di wajah Sungmin.

"Kalau mau marah lebih baik jangan sekarang Ming. Kasian seseorang yang sudah menunggumu di sana dari tadi." Ucap Hyukjae enteng sambil menunjuk ke arah danau.

"Maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Sudah cepat sana. Hampiri dia. Dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Ujar Hyukjae lagi.

"Jadi kalian mengerjaiku? Jadi Kyuhyun oppa tidak kecelakaan? Jadi,"

"Sudah kubilang kalau mau marah jangan sekarang. Ya sudah, kami mau pulang dulu. Kau segera temui Kyuhyun sunbae ne?" Entah sejak kapan Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah duduk nyaman di atas motor Donghae dan siap untuk meninggalkan Sungmin.

_Bruumm brruuum.._ Suara motor Donghae membuat Sungmin semakin kesal.

"Yaaaa! Kalian, berhenti!" Sungmin berteriak saat motor Donghae mulai menjauhinya.

"Sampai jumpaaa Ming." Teriak Hyukjae sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan diiringi senyuman lebar.

"Aishhh. Kalian. Menyebalkaaan!" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya jengkel.

"Ishhh. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sungmin terdiam sejenak.

"Fiuhhh. Baiklah." Akhirnya Sungmin dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakinya menuju danau itu. Jarak danau dari tempatnya berhenti tidak terlalu jauh.

Semakin dekat dengan danau itu. Sosok yang selama ini Sungmin rindukan mulai terlihat. Kyuhyun berdiri membelakangi Sungmin. Memandang lurus ke arah danau. Seperti seorang pangeran yang sedang menunggu tuan puterinya.

"Kau sudah datang." Seru Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ikut memandang hamparan air yang tenang di depannya.

"Kau menyebalkan." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan gadis manisnya itu.

"Maaf." Satu kata itu membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Menoleh dan tersenyum sangat lembut ke arah Sungmin. "Mianhae Sungmin-ah." Ujarnya sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berhadapan. Rasa sebal yang ada di hati Sungmin perlahan memudar saat melihat manik cokelat milik Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun seakan menghipnotis dirinya. Menariknya untuk kembali terjatuh pada namja bertubuh jangkung ini.

Seketika Sungmin langsung memeluk namja di hadapnnya itu. Melepaskan rasa rindu yang mengendap beberapa hari ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ikut mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Sungmin sembari mengelus punggung Sungmin lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu oppa." Ungkapnya sambil memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat. Seakan tidak ingin Kyuhyun jauh - jauh darinya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak merindukanmu hmm? Kau hampir membuatku gila Lee Sungmin. Hukuman darimu benar - benar membuatku kewalahan." Kali ini Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Mianhae." Ujar Sungmin sembari merenggangkan pelukannya sambil mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Arraseo. Gwaenchana Minimi." Seru Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Kajja ikut aku." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Membimbingnya menuju tumpukan kayu di sisi lain pinggir danau itu.

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu kayu yang tergeletak itu dan Sungmin pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Oppa." Panggil Sungmin.

"Hmm?"

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat tempat ini. Tapi di mana ya." Sungmin menggosokkan ujung telunjuknya di dagunya tanda ia sedang berfikir.

"Kkk. Tentu saja kau pernah melihatnya. Ini tempat di foto itu. Foto yang membuat hubungan kita sempat berantakan." Terang Kyuhyun.

"Ahhhh. Jadi ini tempatmu dan Victoria eonni eoh?" Tanya Sungmin setelah paham.

"Hmm" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dan kau tahu kenapa aku membawamu ke sini?"

"Aniyo. Kenapa hm?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Karena aku ingin kau mengingat tempat ini sebagai tempat yang menyimpan kenanganku bersamamu. Bukan kenanganku dengan Victoria noona." Sungmin mengembangkan senyumnya mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kau harus melupakan foto itu. Kau tidak perlu mengingatnya lagi. Yang perlu kau ingat hanya aku dan kau. Kita berdua. Arra?"

Sungmin mengangguk pasti. "Arraseoyoooo oppaaaa." Ujarnya dengan nada manja.

"Ah, sebentar ne?" Ujar Kyuhyun saat dirinya teringat akan sesuatu. "Tunggu di sini sebentar."

Sungmin yang sedikit bingung hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun dan memandangi namjanya itu yang ternyata berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa sesuatu di belakang punggunnya.

"Untukmu Minimi." Serunya sambil menyodorkan satu ikat bunga mawar berarna soft pink. Seperti permintaan Sungmin kemarin.

"Kau benar - benar memberi apa yang aku mau? Gomawo oppa." Sungmin mengambil seikat bunga mawar itu lalu kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

**************KyuMin**************

* * *

_Ting tong ting tong.._

Victoria segera menuju pintu rumahnya saat mendengar belnya berbunyi.

_Cklek.._

"Khunnie...ayo masuk." Ujarnya girang saat melihat siapa yang datang.

Ya, semenjak kejadian malam itu, Victoria benar - benar mulai melepaskan Kyuhyun. Mulai saat itu juga dia mencoba membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Dan yang ia pilih untuk menjadi pengganti Kyuhyun adalah Nickhun.

"Oppa mau minum apa?" Tawarnya dengan senyumnya yang cantik.

"Terserah kau saja Vicky-ah. Apa pun yang kau buatkan untukku pasti aku suka." Ujar Nickhun dengan sedikit gombal.

"Hehee, ne, tunggu sebentar ya." Ujar Victoria lalu melenggang ke dapurnya.

"Silahkan oppa." Ujar Victoria setelah meletakkan nampannya yang berisi dua buah jus jeruk dan beberapa kudapan.

"Gomawo Vicky-ah."

"Cheonman oppa. Eum. Ada apa oppa kemari?" Tanya Victoria basa basi.

"Apa aku tidak boleh kemari?" Goda Nickhun.

"Ah. Tentu saja boleh oppa. Aku hanya bertanya." Victoria menggembungkan pipinya.

"Eum. Vic. Kau tahu kan, seminggu lagi ada acara peringatan ulang tahun SM High School."

"Hmm. Aku tahu. Lalu?"

"Dan kau juga tahu kan sekolah kita mengadakan pesta dansa?" Ujar Nickhun.

"Ne. Aku tahu oppa. Lalu?"

"Hmm. Apa. Kau." Nickhun menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Hmm apa kau mau pergi ke pesta dansa itu bersamaku?" Akhirnya ajakan itu lolos juga dari mulut Nickhun.

"Ahh." Victoria terlihat sedikit terkejut lalu mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak terkejut. Dia sudah mengira kalau Nickhun akan mengajaknya.

"Hmmm soal itu. Hm." Victoria berpura - pura berfikir. Sedangkan Nickhun terlihat was - was menunggu jawaban dari Victoria.

"Jadi?" Ujar Nickhun.

"Hmm. Sebenarnya." Kali ini Victoria yang menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hm? Apa sudah ada seseorang yang mengajakmu? Kalo memang iya. Tidak masalah Vic. Mungkin aku bisa mengajak yang lain." Ujar Nickhun tiba - tiba.

"Yaa! Oppa. Tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh mengajak yeoja lain." Seru Victoria.

"Hm? Jadi?" Nickhun mengulangi ajakannya.

"Aku mau." Lirih Victoria.

"Ne? Keraskan suaramu Vicky-ah." Goda Nickhun.

"Ne oppa. Aku mau pergi ke pesta dansa bersamamu." Jawab Victoria malu - malu.

"Jeongmal?" Ujar Nickhun dengan senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

"Eumm." Victoria mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Gomawo Vicky-ah." Seru Nickhun diiringi dengan senyuman yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Cheonman oppa." Jawab Victoria sambil membalas senyum Nickhun.

.

.

**************KyuMin**************

* * *

Mobil Kyuhyun saat ini berada di depan apartmen Sungmin. Acara sore tadi mereka lanjutkan dengan makan malam. Kedua orang yang duduk bersebelahan di mobil itu saling diam, walau pun tangan mereka terpaut begitu erat. Seakan tidak ada yang rela untuk melepaskannya.

"Min." Sungmin menoleh ke arah namja tampan yang ada di sampingnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Hmm?" Senyuman manis khas Lee Sungmin terlihat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau tahu. Saat kau mendiamkanku. Aku terus saja memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan maafmu. Jangan pernah menghukumku seperti itu lagi. Itu sangat menyiksa, kau tahu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi. "Apa kau pikir aku tidak tersiksa oppa. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Terimakasih oppa sudah berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan maaf dariku. Dan maaf jika aku keterlaluan terhadap oppa. Aku hanya ingin melihat kesungguhan oppa kepadaku." Jelas Sungmin.

"Hmm. Arraseo nona Lee." Kyuhyun mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya.

"Min?" Suara bass Kyuhyun terdengar memanggil yeojanya lagi.

Sungmin menoleh dan sesaat kemudian dia merasakan jari - jari hangat milik Kyuhyun mulai mengelus lembut pipi chubbynya.

Seketika Jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih cepat. Desiran lembut mulai memenuhi hatinya. Dia memandang lekat Kyuhyun yang juga sedang memandanginya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi dia serasa tidak bosan untuk mengatakannya.

Dia memang sangat merindukan Sungmin. Amat sangat merindukannya.

Kyuhyun mulai mendekat untuk menyampaikan rasa rindunya. Sungmin pun seakan mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun, mulai memejamkan matanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, kedua bibir itu sudah bertemu. Kyuhyun mengecup dan sedikit melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang sudah menumpuk beberapa hari ini. Sama dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Kedua tangan mereka yang sejak tadi bertautan makin mengerat seiring dengan kehangatan yang menjalar di hati keduanya dan saling larut dalam ciuman hangat itu cukup lama.

Sungminlah yang pertama kali melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Oppa." Lirihnya setelah mengatur nafasnya. "Sudah malam, aku harus masuk dan oppa juga harus pulang." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengelus pipi Sungmin yang sekarang sudah bersemu merah. "Hmm. Kau masuklah." Ujarnya.

"Ne oppa." Sungmin mengangguk dengan canggung, lalu berniat membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun saat suara bass itu kembali memaggil namanya.

"Ming?"

"Ne?"

"Jaljayo."

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu. "Ne oppa. Annyeong."

"Hmm, annyeong."

Setelah memperhatikan punggung Sungmin yang semakin jauh dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya, Kyuhyun pun mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartmennya sendiri.

.

.

****************KyuMin**************

* * *

"Pagiiii Hyuk." Sapa Sungmin dengan sangat sumringah.

Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sedang bahagia eoh?" tanyanya dengan nada jail.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk semangat.

"Kemana perginya ekspresi kesalmu padaku dan Donghae oppa kemarin sore?" Hyukjae benar - benar ingin menggoda Sungmin rupanya.

"Hehehee, Mianhae. Sekarang aku sudah tidak marah padamu Hyukieee~~ Malah aku sangat berterimakasih padamu dan juga Donghae sunbae." Ujar Sungmin sambil memberikan pelukan yang sangat erat untuk sahabatnya yang memiliki _gummy smile_ itu.

"Ishhh Ming. Jangan memelukku terlalu erat, aku bisa kehabisan nafas." protes Hyukjae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hahaha, kau tidak pantas beraegyo seperti itu Hyuk." ledek Sungmin setelah melepas pelukannya.

_PLETAK!_

"Yaaaa! Lee Hyukjae kenapa kau hobi sekali menjitakku. Ishhh." Sungmin mengelus bagian kepalanya yang tadi dijitak oleh Hyukjae.

"Kkkkkk. Habis kau menyebalkan Ming. Eh eh, jadi bagaimana? Sudah baikan kan? Sudah balikan kan?" Hyukjae bertanya sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya berkali - kali.

"Eumm, ne. Sudah." Sungmin tersenyum malu sambil mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Hhahahaa, kalau begitu kajjaaaa." Tanpa basa basi Hyukjae segera menarik tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya keluar kelas.

"Hyukieee, mau kemana eoh? ebentar lagi pelajaran di mulai." Protes Sungmin sambil terpaksa mengikuti langkah cepat Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja ke kantin. Aku kan harus mendapatkan PB."

Sungmin mengerutkan sekaligus dahi dan alisnya. "PB?"

"Eumm PB. Pajak Balikan. hahaha."

"Aishhh Hyukie, kau kan bisa memintanya nanti. Sekarang kita masuk kelas dulu ne? Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai." Sungmin berusaha menarik tangan Hyukjae namun sepertinya tenaga Hyukjae lebih besar darinya.

"Tadi sebelum kau datang sudah ada pengumuman dari ketua kelas. Kim Seonsaengnim tidak bisa mengajar hari ini. Jadi kau tidak bisa menolak Lee Sungmin." Jelas Hyukjae sambil menyunggingkan senyum evilnya. Seperti Kyuhyun saja. Ckck.

"Aishh~ ne ne arraseo." Akhirnya Sungmin pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti langkah Hyukjae menuju kantin sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sinilah Sungmin dan Hyukjae sekarang. Duduk berhadapan dengan makanan dan minuman mereka masing - masing di depannya.

"Kajja~ Selamat makan." Hyukjae dengan bersemangat mulai menyantap mie ramen di hadapannya.

"Pelan - pelan Hyukie. Mie itu tidak akan kabur dari mangkuknya. kkk." Sungmin hanya menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah lucu sahabatnya itu.

"Kkk, arraseo Ming. Eh, jadi Kyuhyun sunbae sudah mengajakmu pergi ke pesta dansa bersama kan?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, pesta dansa minggu depan Ming, kau tidak lupa kan. Malam puncak peringatan ulang tahun SM High Shool." jelas Hyukjae.

"Ah, ne ne. Eum, belum. Dia belum mengajakku." lirih Sungmin.

"Hmm , aku rasa Kyuhyun sunbae sudah mengajak yeoja lain karena kemarin kau mendiamkannya."

PLETAK!

Kali ini Hyukjae yang mendapat sebuah jitakan di kepalanya.

"Aww sakit Ming." ujar Hyujae sambil mengelus - elus kepalanya.

"Makanya jangan asal bicara Hyukie~ mana mungkin Kyuhyun oppa mengajak yeoja lain untuk pergi ke pesta dansa. Jelas - jelas hanya aku yang ada di hatinya." Sungmin mendelikkan matanya lucu. Menekankan setiap kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Seperti sedang memerankan peran antagonis saja. Ckck.

"Eiyyy, kau percaya diri sekali Ming. Siapa tahu Kyuh."

"Diam atau aku akan menjitakmu lagi!" Sungmin kali ini mengakat sumpitnya ke udara.

"Hahhaa, aku hanya bercanda Ming. Sudah, sudah, ayo lanjutkan makannya." Hyukjae terkikih kecil.

"Huff~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah kenyangnya." Hyukjae meletakkan kembali sumpitnya dengan rapi di atas mangkuk yang sudah kosong itu.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau inginkan kan Hyukie, jadi ayo kembali ke kelas." Sungmin menggapai pergelangan tangan Hyuk dan mulai menyeretnya pelan.

"Ne Kajja~"

Baru beberapa langkah mereka melangkahkan kaki. Terdengar suara seorang yeoja yang menginterupsi langkah mereka.

"Sungmin!" Panggil yeoja itu.

Sungmin segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan dia terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"V-victoria eonni?"

Hyukjae juga terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Victoria memanggil Sungmin dan malah saat ini wanita itu sudah berdiri di dekat Sungmin.

"Hm, apa nanti istiraht kau bisa menemuiku di taman belakang? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

Sungmin dan Hyukjae semakin heran dengan apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Victoria.

"Eh? Hmm, baiklah. Nanti aku akan ke sana." ujar Sungmin walau pun dengan sedikit ragu.

Hyukjae menyenggol lengan Sungmin sambil menatapnya tajam. Seperti sedang berbicara _'Kenapa kau menerima ajakan yeoja iblis ini?'_. Sungmin yang mengerti maksud Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng. "Nan gwaenchana." bisiknya pada Hyukjae.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Sampai berjumpa nanti Lee Sungmin." ujar Victoria lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Sungmin dan Hyukjae saling menatap setelah melihat kepergian Victoria itu lalu tertawa bersama.

"Seperti jaelangkung saja. Datang tak diundang pergi tak diantar." Hyukjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Haha, sudahlah, ayo kembali ke kelas." ajak Sungmin lagi.

"Ne ne."

.

.

.

**TBC**

AAA~~~ mian baru bisa update

Makakasi buat yang masih mau nungguin kelanjutan FF ini hehehe

.

.

okay then, as always~

**SPECIAL THANKS AND WARM HUGS TO ****(who always support and review this FF) ** :

******kyunny, nannaa, Hyugi Lee, jewElfishy, Siti azzahra muayanah, JoBel13ve, FiungAsmara, Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol, Choi Hyo Joon, Hyukfa, rositakyuhyun, Princess kyumin, Sparkyu-Min, ImSFS, AIDASUNGJIN, GaemAziKyu, SSungMine, KuyuPuyuh137, Tania3424, desi2121, is0live89, IfaGaemKyuKyungie369, Super Girl, cha, MINGswife, BbuingBbuing137, Super Girl, RenaYeppeo, Gst Irma Yhantye, amal, ibchoco, iinxartie1, cherrizka980826, kyumin forever, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, wenyjung, aeyraaKMS, ANAKNYADONGHAE, bunyming, aey raa KMS, Anami Hime, Just Fullmoon, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, adindasungmin, namikazeuzumakikushina, hyuknie, Annie Pumpkin, Ary MinMin, MinnieGalz, Chubymin, ELLE HANA, sitara1083, KMS kyuminshiper, kyurin minnie, Han Ji Kyo, rositakyuhyun, Chikyumin, indahpus96, jiwoo park, Guest, nhaELF, MINGswife, Shofiy Nurlatief, leeminad, vicsparkyu4ever, Fariny, rainy hearT, kyuminalways89, indahpus96, Riyu, takarahoshi, kyuminalways89, sha, HeeYeon, kyurin minnie, Iam ELF and JOYer, didotming, AngeLseLf1323, chabluebilubilu, Yuara Tirania, Cho Miku, triple3r, Saki90, Lee SunMi, anggisujuelf, Shofiy Nurlatief, Shywona489, Chizumi, KimMinJi, Haruu 'Ruu' Kim, min190196, 1307 kms, youngie poppo, mitade13, KyuMin21, JoBel13ve, d a f, LovelyMin, audrey musaena, kim haera, Kim Hyunmin, amandhharu0522, Lee Vhe Min, Qniee love nest, nuyee, elly lyana75, minyu, evilMinMin, song min ah, KimMinJi, MyPumpkinsLABU, MinNeomuKyeopta, unnieeee Kyuhyuniverse, EviL KyuMin Pink Bunny, Freychullie, HyunMing joo, ****Nekyo Cloudsomnia**, 137Line, aniimin, nuyee, U, pargyuchi, Asta KyuMin, thiafumings, clouds1489, JeongSangHwaTS , KimShippo, MO ELF, kyuqiemin, Hyunchan, Ghea ELF, Freychullie, AegyoAutis, widyaokta, Rio, ollalezzaolsen, Kyuminyeeunhae 968, amandhharu0522, HyunMinChan, EllyzasparKELF, olla lezzaolsen, Edelweiz, cho kyuri, Chubymin, Kim Soo Hyun, BabyChaByCho, sitara1083, Sparkyu-Min, Shywona489, minyu, stephanie choi, Kyumin, Chikyumin, HyunMinChan, RaaMinnieSkyuEvil17 MinMin21, Rissna26, dirakyu, Kimimaki, kyuqiemin, Monnom, HANA, HyoPetals, Yenilina, kyeoptaegyo, Rieke Ilma, desita, mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, nova0429, Satry Fadia, sansan, stephani c sinuhaji, reaRelf, ririnelfkms, Stephanie choi, HyoPetas, Song HyoRa137, kyukyu10, Kimimaki, Qniee love nest, HyunMing joo,  


**Kalo ada yang belum kesebut mianhaeeeee ya  
**

**okay, see you all at next chapter^^  
**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH  
**

**Regards,  
**

**Pinkvirgaelf  
**

**^.^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Saranghae Sunbae**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship (sisanya tentukan sendiri kkk^^)**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : KyuMin, EunHae, KhunToria, SiBum, KangTeuk.**

**Part : 13**

**Updated : 17 Nov 2012**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Krriiiiiing~~_

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi. Seperti yang telah disepakati tadi, Sungmin akan bertemu dengan Victoria di taman belakang.

"Ming, aku temani ya?" Tawar Hyukjae. Jujur saja Hyukjae lumayan khawatir jika harus meninggalkan Sungmin berdua dengan nenek sihir itu.

Namun, bukannya mengiyakan, Sungmin malah menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Seolah mengisyaratkan 'aku tidak apa - apa pergi sendiri.'

"Sungguh? Tidak perlu kutemani?" Hyukjae menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hmm. Dan aku rasa dia juga ingin aku ke sana sendiri Hyuk. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sungmin mengedipkan matanya ke arah Hyukjae.

"Eum. Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati - hati ne? Ingat dia itu nenek siihir." Hyukjae mewanti - wanti.

"Ahhahaa. Ne. Aku pergi dulu Hyuk."

"Ne Ming."

Sungmin pun berjalan menulusuri koridor kelas 10 lalu berjalan ke arah taman belakang. Tidak butuh waktu lama. Mungkin hanya 5 menit untuk mencapai taman belakang dari kelasnya.

Sesampainya di sana Sungmin segera mencari seseorang yang menjadi tujuannya ke mari.

"Ah, itu dia." Gumamnya sambil menuju bangku panjang yang terletak di bawah pohon yang cukup besar.

Victoria yang menyadari kedatangan Sungmin pun segera melambaikan tangannya lalu menepuk sisi bangku yang kosong, mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Pagi Lee Sungmin." Sapa Victoria basa - basi saat Sungmin sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hm. Pagi Sunbae. Ada apa sunbae memanggilku kemari?" Sungmin berbicara dengan nada sesopan mungkin. Jujur dia sangat penasaran dengan apa ybang akan dikatakan oleh Victoria.

"Ah.. Hmm.. Aku hanya ingin.. Hm. Meminta maaf padamu Lee Sungmin." Victoria menurunkan segala keangkuhannya saat itu. Mencoba sedikit mengesampingkan egonya untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Ya, Victoria memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengeluarkan kata 'mohon maaf'. Tapi kali ini, dia merasa dia benar - benar harus meminta maaf kepada Sungmin atas semua perbuatannya.

"Ne?" Lagi - lagi perkataan Victoria membuat Sungmin terkejut. Sungmin tidak menyangka gadis di sampingnya ini bisa meminta maaf kepadanya.

Victoria tersenyum kecil. Entah apa maksud dari senyumnya itu. "Kenapa? Kau kaget aku meminta maaf padamu?"

"Eh, bukan begitu, hanya saja, em."

"Ck. Yaya, aku sudah mengira reaksimu akan seperti ini. Yang kau dengar tadi benar Lee Sungmin. Aku meminta maaf padamu. Ya, setidaknya karena telah membuat kau dan Kyuhyun sempat putus karena ulahku. Fiuh." Victoria mendengus kecil.

"Kau tahu, sudah setahun lebih aku mengharapkannya. Tapi, sekuat apa pun aku berusaha, dia tidak pernah melihatku. Mungkin kali ini aku memang harus benar - benar belajar melepaskan apa yang sebenarnya sangat aku inginkan. Mungkin memang benar. Sesuatu yang dipaksakan itu pasti tidak akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik."

Victoria mengambil nafasnya lagi sebelum melanjutkan kalimat panjangnya. Sedangkan Sungmin, hanya menunduk dan mencoba mendengar detail demi detail kalimat yang diucapkan gadis pirang di sampingnya itu.

"Kau tahu. Aku menurunkan segala gengsiku berbicara seperti ini padamu. Haha. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh saja." Victoria tersenyum miris.

"Sunbae." Lirih Sungmin.

"Tapi kau tenang saja. Kali ini aku benar - benar sudah melepaskan Kyuhyun. Aku juga sudah lelah menantinya tanpa kepastian sedikit pun. Aku harap kau bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untuknya. Mulai sekarang aku akan benar - benar melupakan Kyuhyun. Aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku tanpa memikirkan namjamu itu lagi."

Tiba - tiba Victoria berdiri dari duduknya. "Ahh, sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak berbicara. Hahhaa."

Sungmin memandang ke arah manik hitam Victoria. Dia melihat ada kejujuran dan juga rasa sakit di sana. Jujur, Sungmin iba melihat hal itu.

"Hm. Aku rasa itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Aku pergi dulu. Selamat pagi."

Victoria berlalu begitu saja. Bahkan Sungmin belum sempat menjawab ucapan selamat paginya. Ada rasa lega menyelimuti hatinya, namun sejujutnya dia juga tidak tega melihat Victoria seperti itu.

"Aku memaafkanmu sunbae." Lirihnya lalu berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

***********KyuMin*************

* * *

"Sudah sampai nona Lee." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memandangi Sungmin yang - menurutnya - sedari tadi diam saja.

"Ah. Ne oppa."

"Hey, kau kenapa hm? Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan sayang.

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa aku sembunyikan darimu oppa."

Kyuhyun terkikih kecil. "Tentu saja. Lagipula kau memang tidak perlu menyembunyikan apa pun dariku Minnie-ah.. Aku ini namja chingumu. Ceritakan saja apa yang ingin kau ceritakan. Jangan dipendam sendiri sayang."

"Ne ne." Sungmin mengangguk - angguk setuju. "Hm. Tadi siang, Vic eonni memintaku untuk menemuinya di taman belakang."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Eh? Apa yang dia inginkan darimu?" Suara Kyuhyun berubah menjadi nada khawatir.

"Oppa tidak perlu cemas. Dia hanya membicarakan suatu hal denganku."

"Benarkah? Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Dia mengatakan, kali ini dia akan benar - benar melepasmu. Dan kau tahu, dia meminta maaf padaku."

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. "Jinjayo? Victoria noona? Meminta maaf padamu?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne. Melihatnya seperti itu aku jadi sedikit kasihan padanya oppa. Sepertinya dia benar - benar sangat menginginkanmu. Dan aku merasa sedikit bersalah. Aku seperti sudah mengambilnya darimu saja." Sungmin menunduk. Apa yang baru saja ia ungkapkan memang benar - benar ia rasakan sekarang.

Kyuhyun yang tahu gadisnya ini sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik, segera membawa Sungmin dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kau bicara apa Sungmin-ah. Kau tidak mengambil aku dari siapa pun. Aku bukan milik orang lain sebelumnya, apalagi Victoria noona. Hatiku sudah memilihmu. Dan kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti ini. Bukankah sudah ku jelaskan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membalas perasaan Vic noona. Jadi ini semua bukan salahmu sayang." Kyuhyun membelai surai hitam Sungmin sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan lembut. Memberikan sedikit rasa tenang untuk gadisnya.

"Dan bukankah sudah kubilang, kau tidak perlu mengingat orang lain. Yang perlu kau ingat hanya kita. Kau masih ingat kan?"

Sungmin hanya menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun dengan anggukan kecil. Pelukan dari Kyuhyun membuat hatinya sedikit tenang.

"Gomawo." Gumam Sungmin.

"Shh.. Berhenti berterimakasih padaku terus menerus Lee Sungmin. Kau mau kuantar sampai dalam?" Kyuhyun sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya sambil menatap Sungmin dalam.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Kau sangat manis dan cantik jika tersenyum." Kyuhyun berkata jujur, mengacak rambut Sungmin kecil.

"Kajja, aku antar puteri termanisku ke dalam." Seru Kyuhyun sumringah sambil keluar dari mobilnya.

Sungmin terkikih kecil melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar - benar tahu bagaimana membuat suasana hatinya menjadi baik.

_**TRAK!**_

"Aww." Sungmin segera berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berjongkok karena tersandung.

"Oppa. Gwaenchanayo? Apa ada yang luka?" Tanya Sungmin dengan khawatir sambil ikut berjongkok memandangi lutut Kyuhyun.

"Tolong ambilkan kotak obat di bagasiku Min." Karena sangat khawatir Sungmin segera menuju bagian belakang mobil Kyuhyun dan dengan cekatan membuka bagasi mobil berwarna putih itu.

_SREET.._

Sungmin terdiam. Antara terkejut dan bingung. Di hadapannya saat ini, di dalam bagasi mobil Kyuhyun, ada beberapa keranjang bunga mawar berwarna warni. Dan ada satu kotak berbentuk hati yang bertalikan pita berwarna emas.

"Kau menyukai ini?" Suara bass Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin dari keterkejutannya.

"Oppa.." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Aku menyiapkan ini untuk gadis manisku yang paling aku cintai." Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Sungmin lalu segera mengambil kotak berbentuk hati yang berada di tengah - tengah keranjang bunga mawar itu.

"Buka ini." Serunya sambil menyodorkan bingkisan itu untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin masih setia dengan keterkejutannya. Meski pun begitu, dia segera mengambil kotak itu. Dan lagi - lagi Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin terkejut sekaligus bahagia dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kuharap kau menyukai gaun dan high heels itu." Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku seragamnya sambil masih memandangi Sungmin.

"Oppa. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyukai gaun dan high heels sebagus ini. Kau terlalu banyak memberikan sesuatu untukku. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot - repot oppa."

"Shhh.. Aku sama sekali tidak repot Minimi. Pakailah gaun dan high heels itu di pesta dansa nanti. Dan jadilah putri Sungminku yang paling cantik."

Sungmin tersenyum haru. Dia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Kyuhyun. "Pasti." Jawab Sungmin mantab.

**,**

**,**

**,**

***************KyuMin**************

* * *

Malam yang sudah dinanti oleh seluruh siswa siswi SM High School akhirnya datang juga. Ya, hari ini adalah malam prom night. Banyak sekali siswa siswi - bahkan hampir semuanya - yang sangat antusias dengan acara prom night.

Nickhun turun dari mobil sedan mewahnya. Berjalan dengan hati riang menjemput - yang menurutnya - bidadarinya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Victoria Song.

_Teeet.._

Selang beberapa detik setelah dia menekan bel, pintu persegi panjang itu terbuka. Victoria keluar dengan balutan gaun putih dan high heels dengan warna senada dengan bajunya. Dan sepertinya pernyataan Nickhun yang menyebut Victoria dengan bidadari, tidak berlebihan jika melihat penampilan gadis blonde itu malam ini.

Dia memang terlihat sangat cantik. Dengan bando berwarna putih juga yang menghiasi indah di rambutnya dan gelang perak berbentuk bunga kecil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, dia benar - benar terlihat seperti putri.

"Kau sangat cantik Victoria." Jujur Nickhun sambil menawarkan tangan kanannya. Dengan malu Victoria menyambut tangan Nickhun. Berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Nickhun.

.

.

.

* * *

Donghae menunggu Hyukjae keluar dari rumahnya. Dia menunggu kekasihnya itu di motornya.

"Oppa." Donghae segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

Donghae tercengang. Ini kali pertamanya dia melihat kekasihnya menggunakan dress. Paduan shortdress berwarna tosca dengan wedges setinggi 8cm membuat Hyukjae terlihat sempurna di matanya.

"Sempurna Lee Hyukjae. Kau sangat cantik malam ini." Ungkap Donghae.

"Gomawo." Jawab Hyukjae dengan malu.

.

.

.

* * *

Siwon terus saja memandangi gadis cantik yang duduk dengan anggun di sampingnya. Gadis berambut lurus itu sangat terlihat anggun dengan gaun elegan berwarna beige yang ia kenakan.

"Perhatikan jalan di depanmu tuan Choi." Seru Kibum dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Hahaa. Jangan salahkan aku Bummie. Salahkanlah dirimu yang sangat sangat sangat cantik malam ini."

"Jadi aku hanya cantik malam ini saja? Malam sebelumnya tidak?" Goda Kibum.

"Haha, tentu saja kau selalu cantik di mataku sayang. Saranghaeyo Bummie." Seru Siwon sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Nado saranghaeyo Siwonie."

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun bersandar di pintu mobilnya. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia sedang menunggu Sungmin keluar dari apartmennya. Entah kenapa sedari tadi jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Seperti siap menyambut seorang cinderella yang akan menemaninya malam ini ke pesta dansa.

_Tuk tuk tuk.._

Suara tumbukan ujung high heels yang dikenakan Sungmin dengan lantai membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Siluet Sungmin terlihat, dan beberapa detik kemudian sosok yang ia tunggu itu pun datang.

Dengan balutan short dress berwarna soft pink pemberiannya. Dengan aksen garis hitam kecil melingkar di bagian perut dan membentuk pita di sisi kanan perutnya. Rambut ikal Sungmin dibiarkan tergerai menyamping. Menggerai indah di pundak sebelah kirinya. Jepit berbahan renda berwarna soft peach terjepit indah di rambut yang ada di atas telinga kanannya.

Dan jangan lupakan kaki mungilnya yang seputih susu. Sangat indah mengenakan high heels hitam 10cm yang memiliki tali melingkar silang mengelilingi sampai atas mata kakinya. Jika ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan kesempurnaan lebih dari sempurna, mungkin Kyuhyun akan melayangkan kata itu malam ini. Sungmin benar - benar seperti cinderella. Ah, bahkan mungkin lebih manis dan cantik.

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang berjalan anggun ke arahnya. Sungguh dia tidak bisa berkedip melihat kekasihnya yang cantik ini.

"Oppa." Sapa Sungmin setelah sampai di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya, setelah itu memandangi Sungmin dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan satu senyuman tak terartikan. "Hanya orang gila yang menilai penampilanmu malam ini dengan kata 'aneh'. Kau.. Kau sangat cantik Lee Sungmin. Lagi - lagi aku harus bersyukur karena Tuhan sudah mengirimkan kau untukku. Kau benar - benar indah."

"Oppa.. Kau berlebihan." Sanggah Sungmin malu.

"Memang begitu kenyataannya nona Lee." Kyuhyun menawarkan tangan kanannya yang langsung disambut oleh Sungmin. Dibawanya Sungmin menuju sisi lain mobilnya.

"Silahkan masuk tuan puteri." Seru Kyuhyun sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya seperti pangeran kepada tuan puterinya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil namja chingunya itu.

.

.

* * *

Suasana meriah begitu terlihat di SM High School. Di bagian atas pintu gerbang ada banner super besar dengan tulisan 'Welcome to our big party'

Deretan lampu kecil di bagian atas bersambung membentuk tali panjang di sempanjang jalan menuju parkiran. Tempat parkir pun dipenuhi dengan kendaraan para siswa siswi SM High School.

Semua yang baru turun dari kendaraannya masing - masing terlihat dalam suasana hati yang begitu bagus. Dan mereka rata - rata berpasang - pasangan. Ya, karena malam ini acara prom night maka mereka biasanya akan datang berpasangan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di sana sekitar pukul tujuh. Setelah turun dari mobil mereka berdua segera menuju tempat utama yang mereka tuju yaitu Aula SM Hgh School.

Lengan mereka berpautan dengan mesra. Kyuhyun yang malam itu menggunakan kemeja berwarna peach dan jas hitam, membuatnya terlihat makin tampan. Ah, mereka berdua memang pasangan yang sangat serasi.

Sesampainya di aula ternyata sudah banyak murid yang datang. Hey, mari kita lihat keadaan aula malam itu. Aula yang memang sangat luas itu disulap menjadi tempat yang baru. Sangat elegan. Dengan balon - balon berwarna emas dan merah maroon bertebaran di setiap sisi ruangan. Dan juga kain - kain yang berwarna senada membentuk suatu pita besar yang berpusat di tengah ruangan itu. Ya, SM High School memang salah satu sekolah favorit di Seoul. Jadi tidak heran jika acara diesnatalis sekolah ini dibuat dengan begitu apik dan meriah.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Sungmin-ah." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kompak menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil mereka berdua.

"Leeteuk Noona."

"Leeteuk Eonni."

Seru Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hampir bersamaan.

"Emm. Kau terlihat tampan malam ini Kyu, dan Sungmin juga terlihat sangat sempurna. Kalian pasangan yang cocok." Puji Leeteuk yang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan KyuMin.

Dia tentu saja tidak datang sendiri. Dia juga sedang menggandeng pria bertubuh tinggi nan gagah dan juga tampan.

"Leeteuk eonni dan Kangin hyung juga terlihat sangat serasi." Kyuhyun balas memuji pasangan kangteuk.

"Iya. Aku setuju." Seru Sungmin mengiyakan.

"Hahaa. Gomawo ne? Acara sepertinya akan segera dimulai. Ayo bergabung dengan yang lain." Ajak Leeteuk. Dan tentu saja mereka setuju.

Acara demi acara berlalu sesuai jadwal yang telah disusun, hingga sampai pada acara utama : pesta dansa.

Seluruh siswa siswi mengambil posisi di tengah aula. Bersama pasangan mereka masing - masing tentunya. Lampu yang semula terang benderang berubah menjadi cahaya remang yang menenangkan.

Alunan musik klasik juga mulai terdengar. Menambah kesan nyaman dan romantis di tempat itu.

Sungmin terlihat canggung. Karena sebetulnya dia memang tidak bisa berdansa. "Oppa. Aku tidak bisa berdansa." Akunya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku ahli dalam hal ini? Kita sama - sama tidak bisa Minimi. Kkkk." Pengakuan dari Kyuhyun sedikit membuat Sungmin lega.

Dengan perlahan mereka berhadapan. Kyuhyun membimbing tangan Sungmin agar melingkar di lehernya. Sedangkan tangannya sendiri memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

Jantung mereka berpacu sangat cepat. Bagaimana tidak, posisi yang seperti itu membuat mereka sangat dekat dan bahkan hampir tak berjarak.

Meskipun keahlian berdansanya payah, Kyuhyun tetap berusaha membimbing Sungmin. Perlahan ia gerakkan kakinya seirama dengan lantunan musik klasik yang mengalun merdu, dan Sungmin pun mengikutinya.

Sungmin sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Membuat pandangannya dengan Kyuhyun bertemu. Kedua pasang manik itu saling menatap penuh cinta. Sambil sesekali melempar senyum tulus dan malu - malu satu sama lain.

"Ming."

"Hmm."

"Kau cantik." Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu. Sungmin hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Kau juga tampan oppa."

"Minimi." Panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Eum?"

"Mau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat?"

"Ne?"

.

.

******kyumin******

* * *

"Oppa. Ini benar - benar indah." Sungmin berdiri di tempat yang tinggi itu dan memandang hamparan kota Seoul yang terlihat seperti lautan cahaya yang berkilau.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Menghampiri Sungmin yang berada di depannya. Mendekap tubuh Sungmin dari belakang.

"Kau menyukainya chagiya?"

Sungmin ikut memeluk lengan hangat Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya, lalu mengangguk setuju. "Ne oppa. Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini. Sangat indah melihat kota Seoul di malam hari dari sini."

"Aku menyebut tempat ini 'Bukit Bintang'. Tempat yang indah. Kita bisa melihat hamparan kota Seoul dan juga langit malam yang bertaburan dengan bintang yang sangat indah. Betul kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau benar oppa." Sedetik kemudian mereka sama - sama diam. Menikmati semilir angin malam yang meskipun dingin namun tetap menenangkan.

"Eh?" Sungmin sedikt terkejut saat tiba - tiba Kyuhyun menciumi tengkuk dan bahunya. Rambut Sungmin yang tergerai menyamping membuat Kyuhyun sangat mudah melancarkan aksinya.

"Nghhh.. Oppa." Bukannya berhenti atas protes Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah semakin menciumi leher dan bahu Sungmin. Dengan perlahan dia membalik tubuh Sungmin, hingga mereka berhadapan.

"Oppa." Lirih Sungmin.

"Dahimu indah Ming." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu mendaratkan kecupan lembut di kening Sungmin.

"Matamu juga sangat indah." Tambahnya lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin yang terpejam karena perbuatannya.

"Hidungmu." Lagi - lagi kecupan hangat mendarat. Namun kali ini di hidung Sungmin.

"Dan.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menggesekkan kulit jempolnya dengan bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. "Bibirmu adalah yang terindah." Ujarnya lalu mulai menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Sungmin.

Sungmin reflek memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Tangannya bergerak naik menyusuri rambut Kyuhyun dan sedikit menjambaknya saat ciuman Kyuhyun mulai lebih intens.

"Ngghhh.. Op-ppah.." Desahan Sungmin semakin membuat Kyuhyun lupa diri.

Merasa Sungmin akan kehabisan nafas, Kyuhyun segera melepas tautan bibir mereka berdua. Namun, jangan kira Kyuhyun akan berhenti.

Ia turunkan wajahnya menelusuri dagu Sungmin. Menciuminya dengan lembut.

"Oppa nghhh eummmm."

Kyuhyun makin menurunkan kepalanya menuju leher Sungmin dan tentunya membuat tanda kepemilikan di sana.

"Ssuun-baee ng hhhhh." Sungmin hanya bisa melenguh mendapati perlakuan namja chingunya yang sepertinya mulai pervert itu.

Merasa sudah cukup membuat tanda di leher Sungmin, Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya menuju bahu putih Sungmin.

"Kyuhhh.. Cu~kuphh nghh. Cukup Kyuhhh." Sungmin mulai merasa ini sudah kelewat batas.

Benar saja. Setelah puas dengan bahu Sungmin Kyuhyun berniat menurunkan lagi ciumannya. Namun dia tersentak saat Sungmin sedikit mendorongnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Mian. Mianhae Sungmin-ah. Aku, aku benar benar lupa diri." Kyuhyun menatap sendu ke arah Sungmin.

Ada sedikit rasa menyesal dalam diri Sungmin sesaat setelah membentak namja chingunya itu. Sungmin mengambil nafas berat lalu tersenyum mengerti.

"Arra.. Tapi oppa tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi. Kau boleh melakukannya saat kau sudah menjadi suamiku nanti." Terang Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun sedikit membesarkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Sungmin yang sedikit terdengar lucu. "Jadi, rupanya kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi Nyonya Cho hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada jahilnya.

Sungmin seketika menjadi salah tingkah. "Ah, tidak juga. Ehm. Siapa tahu kau bukan jodohku." Jawabnya kikuk.

"Ya! Andwae!" Kyuhyun mendekat. Membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam dekapan hangatnya lagi. "Lee Sungmin harus menjadi jodoh Cho Kyuhyun. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada posesif.

Sungmin terkikik kecil lalu mengangguk setuju. "Neeee Cho Kyuhyun oppaaa~" jawabnya dengan manja.

"Saranghae nae hoobae." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus surai hitam Sungmin dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Nado saranghae sunbae."

* * *

**FIN!**

**Yihaaaaaaaa~ hallo readersdeul~~~~~~**

**Huweee akhirnya bisa update juga untuk chap terakhir ini. Nyangka gak kalo chap ini chap terakhir? huhuuu.. Seneng bisa nuntasin utang FF ini, tapi sedih juga harus pisah sama readersdeul dalam FF Saranghae Sunbae TToTT (mulai alay) :P**

**pink mau ngucapin banyak banyak hatur nuhun, terimakasih, gamsahamnida, xie xie, thank you, arigato gozaimasu semuanya deh pokoknya XD dan mohon maaf juga atas segala kekurangan ^^**

**Buat temen - temen yang selalu baca dan nungguin FF ini. TERUTAMA READERSDEUL YANG NINGGALIN REVIW~~~ MAKASIH BANYAK YAAAAA~~~ KALIAN BENER - BENER JADI SEMANGAT AKU BUAT NYELESAIIN FF INI ;A;**

**Buat readersdeul, jangan lupa baca dan kasih dukungan buat FF Baruku yang judulnya 'SUMMER SCENT' ya~ butuh banget review dan pendapat kalian buat FF itu. hehehe**

**dan untuk yang nungguin 'story about us' aku gak bisa janji update cepet buat FF story about us, karena ada beberapa rencana yang sedang aku pikirkan. Kayaknya FF story about us akan di remake dan direpost, mengingat yang kemarin itu masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki T,T huhuu tapi aku janji bakalan nerusin FF itu kok :)**

**Sekali lagi gamsahamnida buat semuanya, ayo ayo silent readers muncul dan tinggalkanlah review di chapter terakhir ini. Mumpung ngereview masih gratis lho :P**

**SEE YOU ALL AT ANOTHER FF~~~**

**^^SARANGHAMNIDA~~**

**Regards and Warm hugs for you all,**

**pinkvirga^^~**


End file.
